Power Overwhelming
by Tonlor
Summary: What if the Sludge monster incident happened a year earlier and All Might had a year and ten months to train young Midoriya. And what if the moment he accepted the power Izuku's habit of examining Quirks caused him to understand how One For All worked right away. Let's see, shall we?
1. I couldn't just let you die

Power Overwhelming

A My Hero Academia Fanfiction

~A/N~ Hey everyone... I know it's been a long time. I've had a lot of trouble working on Fanfics for a while. Between work, writer's block, and a killer case of depression. So I've decided to try a My Hero Academia story using a stupidly overpowered Izuku.

* * *

Chapter One: I couldn't just let you die.

It had been a crappy day for Izuku. First Kacchan almost completely destroyed his Hero Analysis Vol. 11 Notebook but he also got attacked by a sludge villain and almost died. Sure All Might had appeared out of nowhere and saved him but he'd also crushed his dream telling him he couldn't be a Hero because he was Quirkless. Now he was simply walking home super depressed.

That was until an explosion caught his attention. 'Is that fight going on still?' Izuku thought to himself as he walked up. 'Why am I even watching I should just go ho-' Izuku froze seeing that the sludge villain that had attacked him was in the square. 'What... How but All Might...' Izuku's mind ran crazy until he realized it was his fault.

All the while All Might himself stood a few steps away from him clenching his side and cursing at himself. That was until he saw the boy from earlier dash passed everyone heading towards the Sludge Villain.

'WHAT AM I DOING!' Izuku's mind screamed as he ran forward. His body moved on its own. He just ran when he saw Bakugo's face. Surprising himself he spun on spot and threw his backpack at the Villain. The Villain screamed in pain as a notebook hit one eye and a pen hit the other blinding him.

Izuku still trying to regain his mind grabbed his childhood friend turned bully's arm and pulled with all his might. Thanks to the Villain being blinded and cursing in pain he didn't hold on tight.

Tumbling to the ground the two boys looked up as the Villain regained his sight. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" he screamed only to hit a brick wall as All Might appeared.

"I need to practice what I preach, A Pro should always be willing to risk his life!" All Might shouted as he reared back his fist. "DETROIT SMASH!" the two boys slide back as the thunderous punch sent wind I every direction and blew the villain to pieces. Seconds later rain started to fall as the clouds swirled from the force.

"He changed the weather with a punch!" a man shouted.

"Thank you All Might!" a woman screamed.

After the incident, Izuku held his head down as the Hero's berated him for running in while they praised Bakugo. Once they were finally let go Izuku made his way home.

"DEKU!" Izuku turned to see Bakugo running up.

"Kaachan," Izuku said as he faced his bully.

"I didn't ask you to save me. I had it all under control," Bakugo growled as he stormed off leaving Izuku confused.

'He's probably right,' Izuku thought as he turned and took a single step.

"I AM HERE!" All Might slid into Izuku's path causing the boy to scream in shock.

"ALL MIGHT!" he shouted, "How'd you escape the reporters?"

"Getting away from people is easy," All Might replied as he shrunk down to his smaller state and coughed up some blood.

"Now then, to why I am here," All Might said. "I've come to talk to you about your question. 'Can you be a hero without a quirk' Becuase I think it needs a revisal,"

Izuku's eyes went wide. He couldn't be saying it could he? "You see when Most top heroes have one major thing in common," All Might started. "They will tell you that their bodies moved before they could think," Izuku slowly dropped to his knees. He was going to say it. This was happening.

"That's what happened to you!" All Might all but shouted. "It's that reason that you CAN BE A HERO!" Izuku was now crying as he held his chest. He couldn't believe it. All Might, the number one hero, was telling him he could, in fact, be a hero.

"Becuase I've chosen you to be my successor. I will give you my quirk," Now Izuku looked at All Might in pure confusion. What did he say? Was that possible?

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Let me explain," All Might said a smile on his face. For the next half hour, All Might Explained how he could give Izuku his quirk, what his quirk was, how he was originally quirkless himself, and how if he accepted he'd train him up so he could use One For All and become a great hero.

Izuku agreed instantly when he was finally able to get a word in edge wise. After that, All Might told him that training would begin the next day and to come to the beach.

Izuku's Dream to become the greatest hero was finally open to him and he wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I know this first chapter is short. That's mainly because i wanted to show you guys that I wanna work on this and ask the questions I want to ask. So With this chapter, I will be putting a Poll up on my page.

Izuku's Quirk. Should he gain one, both or neither of his parent's quirks?

Choice One: Just One For All

Choice Two: OFA & Mom's Quirk

Choice Three: OFA & Fire Breath

Choice Four: OFA, FB & MQ

* * *

So i've decided to take a little time and add some things i should've had in the story to chapters. So here's the Omake.

 **The First Call**

Inko and Izuku sat in their living room with Inko's phone on the table. A Call was attempting to be made. After three rings the line connected.

"Is that my Ko-chan?" the voice of Hisashi Midoriya echoed out happily.

"Hi Shi-Kun," Inko replied slightly solemnly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did the car break down? Did someone break-in? Is Izuku ok? Did he get expelled? Is he a delinquent? Did you lose your job?" Hiashi started mumbling at a freakishly fast pace.

"Shi-Kun!" Inko shouted stopping her husband. Izuku couldn't help but smiled and cover his mouth to muffle his laugh. This happened almost every time they called. Hisashi would start mumbling about worry after worry. At least Izuku knew where he got it from.

"Sorry... go ahead," Hisashi replied.

"Both of us are ok. Izuku did, however, get attacked,"

"What happened!" Hisashi asked quickly his voice wavering. Inko took a breath then preceded to tell Hisashi everything that happened that day. At least everything she knew happened.

"Is my boy there?" Hisashi asked once he was brought up to speed.

"Hi dad," Izuku replied.

"Are you sure you're ok? No aches, no pains?" Hisashi asked.

"I'm sure dad. All Might saved me both times so there's nothing to worry about," Izuku replied.

"Don't even try that. It's a parents job to worry," Hisashi replied. "But now the million-dollar question," Izuku's face paled. He knew what was coming.

"Dad," he tried to stop the coming question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hisashi asked.

"No," Izuku asked his face going red. He asked this every time.

"Oh come on my boy! Get yourself out there," Hisashi laughed.

"I'm going to go get ready to bed. I love you dad. Talk to you soon," Izuku said as he got up.

"Ok. I love you son. Never forget that" Hisashi replied. Izuku smiled and left while Inko picked up the phone and switched it back to a private call.

 **Omake End**


	2. Training Starts

**Chapter Two: Training Starts**

~A/N~ Hey everyone, so here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Thank you to the people that voted in the poll. And to the people who put their poll choice in a review thanks but as you didn't vote in the actual poll, I will not be counting it sorry.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had been training with All Might for just over a week now and had started to get used to the schedule. Wake up early, eat a healthy hardy breakfast, jog, work on cleaning up the beach, jog to school, school, jog back to the beach, more cleaning, jog home, healthy dinner, shower, bed. His life ran in one big circle like that. All the while All Mighty was there pushing him to go as hard as he could.

Izuku sat up slowly as the day started. He rubbed his eyes as he stood and moved to shower for the day. He could hear his mom in the kitchen making breakfast for him. He still couldn't believe All Might had come and talked to her about it.

* * *

~Flashback: The day after the Sludge Incident~

Izuku sat at the breakfast table as something he hadn't expected to happen was happening. All Might in his weakened state had shown up before he could leave to meet him. And the man was now talking to his mother.

"I'm sorry for showing up so early Mrs. Midoriya," All Might started.

"It's no bother I'm always up early. Now, what is it you want with my son Mr..." Inko started.

"Toshinori Yagi," All Might replied causing Izuku to pause. Did he just learn All Might's name? This was historic nobody knew All Might's name. "Young Midoriya if I could ask you to close the blinds," he added. Izuku nodded and quickly complied.

"What's going AH!" Inko screamed as the frail thin man before her suddenly roided out and became All Might.

"I apologize for scaring you ma'dam but this was easier than explaining. You see I am All Might," All Might said. Inko fanned herself for a few moments then looked up at All Might.

"I don't understand," Inko replied.

"That-" All Might shrank "Is why I am here," And for the second time Izuku heard the tale of All Might's battle with an unknown villain, his subsequent injuries, his need to find an heir for his powers, the Sludge Villain Incident, and finally why he chose Inzuku to be that very heir.

"That's... a lot to take in," Inko said as she looked down at her hands. Her mind was trying to process the number of secrets that had just been laid on her, how important it was to keep those secrets, and the fact that her baby boy was chosen to become someone who would lead a life of such heavy danger.

"I understand Mrs. Midoriya but I truly believe that your son is the perfect heir to my power," All Might said a smile on his face.

"Is that why Izuku came home last night and started talking to himself about training?" Inko asked causing Izuku to flush. He hadn't noticed he'd mumbled to himself about the training.

"Most assuredly. Originally I was simply going to have him train with me and keep it a secret. But after taking a night to think about it it made no sense to lie to you. As a mother, you'd panic if he suddenly changed how he acted and started keeping a secret from you. So I thought it better to bring you into the fold as it were," All Might explained.

"Thank you," Inko replied as she closed her eyes. Her mind still trying to understand how her baby could be a perfect choice. Then it hit her. Of course, her baby was the best choice. Izuku was perfect.

"Mom?" Izuku asked seeing a bright smile come to her face.

"Please take care of him. I know he'll be in danger a lot with this life. But I also know he would hate me, not that he would admit if I didn't let him do this. So please train him right and I'll make sure he gets all the nourishment he needs," Inko said making Izuku's eyes water.

"Mom!" he cried as he hugged his mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Midoriya," All Might smiled happily. "We've got a year and ten months before he's allowed to take the entrance exam. With this plan," All Might placed a thick stack of papers down before the parent and child. "I can have him ready to take my power in ten months then have a year to train him to use the power," All Might stated as he stood up.

"Now wait one moment," Inko said. "If you're going to push him so heavily with his physical training I expect you to take his schooling into thought too,"

"You're right!" All Might all but shouted at the two. "A great hero is both strong and smart. I'll adjust the training to add in tests of the mind as well," With everything decided All Might took his leave to set up the increased plan.

* * *

~Now~

All Might's training was tough but Izuku found that he thrived under it. Whether it was running and strength training or answering questions about science, math, history, or current heroes and how he thought their quirks worked. When it came to questioning someone's Quirk it seemed to spark something in Izuku. He seemed to have a gift to understand how quirks worked and how to improve them. Something All Might could've mistaken for a Quirk in its own right.

Izuku was able to take very little information about a quirk and build entire strategies and improvements for the quirk. All Might found asking Izuku to defuse a hypothetical situation with a random quirk the best way to test the boy's brain. It forced Izuku to use his creativity and strategy to make perfect plans. And perfect plans they were. All Might had trouble poking holes in the plans he made. So instead of trying to break down Izuku's plan, All Might would throw a curve ball in by adding a villain or having a new ally show up to help.

* * *

~Three Months In~

Three months after starting his training Izuku was able to see the changes. His body now showed the start to muscles forming. He found he could easily pull off feats that used to elude him. Like taking first in their gym classes hundred meter dash or jumping the fence that wrapped around the school's grounds.

Of course, this changed didn't just get noticed by Izuku. Everyone saw it. He had gained the attention of Bakugo. His best friend turned rival. He really didn't like that 'Deku' was catching up to him and even surpassing him in some fields.

"So, Deku where's all this new strength and confidence come from?" Bakugo asked as the class started to file out after school. This, of course, stopped everyone in their tracks. Izuku looked up from his Hero Analysis notebook meeting Bakugo's glare with his own. Thanks to All Might Izuku had found his spine.

"I don't see how that's your business," Izuku said as he put his notebook away and stood up. The two stood simply having a stare down until Izuku finally stepped away leaving a stunned class behind.

* * *

~Later~

Izuku had smiled as he took a break. He'd just finished cleaning up a large area of the beach and completed one of Mr. Yagi's tests.

"So this is what you're doing?" Izuku looked towards the beach entrance to see Bakugo standing at the top of the ramp.

"Hello Kacchan," Izuku replied before he turned away.

"Do you fucking ignore me," Bakugo growled.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," Izuku replied still not turning to face Bakugo.

"Young Midoriya... Ah and a new friend?" All Might said as he rounded the corner in his shrunken form. Thankfully. That saves a freak out.

"The fuck are you?" Bakugo asked as he glared at 'Mr. Yagi' whom looked down at him.

"I'm Young Midoriya's trainer. And you are?" All Might asked. The boy was way too angry for whatever reason.

"He's a classmate," Izuku replied as he lifted a large tire onto his shoulders and started to walk.

"Ah well then young classmate I believe it is time for you to leave," All Might said in a tone that sent a tremble of fear down Bakugo's back.

"Whatever," Bakugo growled as he turned and left. All Might gave a slight smile as the boy left. He did his best to play off the intimidation All Might had thrown at him.

"Now then Young Midoriya, I have your next test ready," All Might said.

"Ready," Izuku said.

"Hostage situation, thirty plus hostages, multiple gunmen, all of them are trigger happy and Endeavor's Quirk," All Might said making Izuku smile as his mind started to work over his question.

* * *

~End Notes~ So I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I wanted to take a twist with this since the training is starting so much earlier. So instead of hiding it from her Inko is brought into the fold and helps push her son to greatness. Let me know what you think. Also sorry for another shorter chapter. they'll start getting longer with chapter three and on.

Now as for the Poll. It will be closed after I finished and post chapter three. And during chapter four Midoriya with either develop his second quirk or not. But so you understand why I opened up the idea of two or even three quirks.

The main reason is each quirk could cause him to train something different. OFA requires him to train his body. His mother's ability, we're going to call it what it is, Telekinesis. Would require him to train his mind. I like to think the reason Inko's Quirk is so 'weak' isn't because it's actually weak but it's weak because she never actually trained it as she never desired to be a Hero. So Obviously if Izuku does, in fact, gain the power he'll train it up. it will start small and grow.

Now his father's quirk is the one I actually had trouble with at first but I'm happy to say I thought of an idea for how he learns to use it and train it. I won't go into details as it could be spoilers but I'll just say I think it's a mix of how other's train theirs.

* * *

Current Poll Results

Just OFA 18 Votes

OFA and Fire Breath 13 Votes

OFA and Mom's Quirk 29 Votes

All Three 29 Votes

So at the moment, it looks like Izuku will be gaining his mother's quirk either way. I'll give the poll a few more days and if the polls stay as they are I'll have him Develop his mother's quirk soon. If all three win his father's quirk will come but a little later.


	3. Wait What? TWO!

**Chapter Three: Wait... What? TWO!**

~A/N~ So yeah all three quirks Won so he will be getting his mother's quirk real soon... and by real soon I mean this chapter. XD enjoy

* * *

~Ten Month Mark~

Izuku stood before All Might. It was the day. Ten months had gone by, and All Might was keeping his word. Today would be the day he's grant Izuku the powers of One For All. So here he stood a single strand of hair in his hand.

"Eat This," All Might said, making Izuku stare at him oddly.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"The only way One For All can be passed on is by ingesting my DNA. Specifically, my hair. As I explained, this has been passed down multiple times. At one of these moments, either master or heir asked the question. 'Is it just hair or can it be any DNA,' So they apparently tested each way to get someone's DNA and only ingestion of hair worked," All Might explained.{1}

"Seems like an odd thing to test," Izuku said.

"Not really. It's good to know, so you don't have to worry about accidentally giving the power away," All Might replied.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Izuku said before he sunk into mumbles of how you could accidentally pass it on if any DNA worked.

"Snap out of it," All Might said, regaining Izuku's attention. "Now then, Eat," Izuku took the hair and calmly ate it. Something that proved to be slightly difficult for him since it kept getting stuck in his throat.

After a few minutes, Izuku looked at his hands. He could feel it. Almost like he could feel the power surging through his blood. He racked his brain at how to use the power. All Might had explained that if he used one hundred percent of the power, he'd blow his arms and legs off his body.

Snapping his eyes to All Might, that comment caused the pieces to fall into place. "I understand. It's just like your two forms," Izuku said, getting a look from the shrunken All Might.

"Understand what. and what about them?" All Might asked.

"Right now, I'm just like you. I'm in a weakened state. But the power is still there. So instead of just calling on it when I need it," Izuku explained as he grew slightly in size, and his muscles became far more visible. "I need to channel the power through my whole body. I need the power running nonstop so my body will adjust to the power faster,"

"Young Midoriya," All Might said, his eyes wide in shock. "You grasped the power so quick... I can't believe it," All Might was simply at a loss. Izuku seemed to understand how the power worked innately. Flowing One For All through his whole body at all times.

"This is crazy... I'm not sure if I'll ever truly adjust to having this power," Izuku said as he walked around slowly.

"It took me a few days to get used to the sudden increase of strength and power," All Might explained.

"I'll do my best," Izuku said with a smile.

"Now then, let's work on adjusting for a bit, then celebrate," All Might said before coughing up a bit of blood. Izuku nodded, and the two dove into training exercises and more tests.

* * *

~A few weeks later: School~

Izuku sat in class a smile on his face as he wrote down everything he'd gathered from seeing the new rising hero Kamui Woods. He even started to mumble lightly to himself, wondering what kind of wood he produced or if he could shift from oak to maple and goofy things like that.

"Deku shut up," Bakugo growled.

"Sorry," Izuku replied out of habit more than caring.

The rest of the day came and went with little issue. Now the class was filing out and heading home. That was until Bakugo once again confronted Izuku. Just like the last time months ago, the class stopped to see what was going to happen.

"So you think you're all bad-ass because you're stronger and faster than me?" Bakugo asked as he snatched away Izuku's notebook.

"I don't care if I'm better or not. Now give my notebook back," Izuku said as he stood, and the two glared at one another.

Bakugo's eyes narrowed as he whipped the notebook towards the window. Izuku shot into action. To the class's surprise, he jumped out of the window after his book. Just about all of the students ran to the windows only to have their jaw's drop as they saw Izuku, perfectly fine, walking away with his notebook in hand.

In the classroom, Bakugo seethed. Once again, that useless Deku had upstaged him. That was it. He needed to fight Deku. He needed to prove that just because he was fit, he still held no chance against him without a quirk.

* * *

~Taris Junkyard{2}~

Izuku stepped into the closed down Junkyard to start his training. After he'd cleared the beach, All Might had contacted the city to see if they needed anything. And they did. They had closed down the junkyard and opened a larger one further outside of town. The city had planned to slowly move the junk from one yard to the other and make the old yard into a lot for future use. All Might had offered up the services of Izuku for training. The city had agreed. Less work for them.

So now Izuku was working on clearing out much larger pieces of trash. He was told to use as little of One For All as possible at a time so his body would adjust easier.

"DEKU!" Izuku jumped away as an explosive crash hit right where he'd been. The smoke cleared, and Bakugo stood glaring at his fellow student.

"What now?" Izuku asked as he stood his eyes, not moving from Bakugo. 'Not good, I can't use One For All on Kacchan. I don't have good enough control yet I could kill him,'

"You're going to fight me right here right now. I'm going to show you that you're still the same old worthless Deku strong or not," Bakugo growled. Without another word, he charged. Refusing to use his frankly hyper-powered quirk left him with one option. Dodge. So he did. He kept just out of reach from Bakugo. But the explosive young man had a vendetta and wasn't going to stop.

'What do I do?' Izuku thought. 'I can't keep dodging forever,'

"Stop running, coward!" Bakugo roared. Izuku rounded a corner and spun around, ready to counter. Bakugo ran straight into Izuku's path and quickly found himself ass over tea kettle. Izuku had caught his outstretched arm and thrown him onto the ground with some crazy force.

"I'm not going to fight you, Kacchan," Izuku said as he jumped back.

"That it!" Bakugo roared as he charged up all the power he could into his arms. It would hurt like hell, but Deku had no idea he could do this. "DIE!"

Izuku threw his hands up to shield his face as Bakugo released a massive explosion at him. The sound alone shook the ground. The fire rocketed towards him, destroying everything in its path.

'Shit I'm going to die... NO! I won't die here!' Izuku screamed in his mind. Thinking he was drawing on One For All, he threw his palm forward, hoping to knock the flames away with a massive gust of wind. Instead, several pieces of large machinery moved into the path of the flames and blocked them. Izuku stood in stunned silence. He'd just used his mother's quirk. He'd just used Telekinesis. He'd just used a quirk!

"What?" Izuku said slowly as he looked from his hand to the machinery that had been pulled into the path of the explosion.

"What the hell was that, Deku!?" Bakugo screamed as he launched himself over the makeshift wall. Izuku looked up and tried to focus again on the second quirk, and to his surprise, it answered, and Bakugo was thrown back. The angry young man crashed into the makeshift wall and was knocked out. Leaving Izuku alone to stand unbelieving.

"Young Midoriya/Izuku," Izuku was snapped out of his mind, and All Might and his mom came running up.

"Mr. Yagi, Mom," Izuku said, seeing the two.

"We saw the explosions and feared the worst," Inko said as she started to fuss over her son.

"What happened, Young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"Kacchan and I got into a fight..." Izuku said slowly before it dawned on him. He now had two quirks. TWO!

"Are you ok?" Inko asked.

"Better than ok... Mom... I... I have your quirk," Izuku said, still not fully believing it.

"What?" Inko and All Might both asked.

"When Kacchan threw that explosion, I kind of snapped and tried to defend myself with One For All but instead," Izuku lifted his hand his mind on his mom's quirk. "I manifested your quirk," he finished as he effortlessly lifted his mother off the ground by an inch or two.

"Izuku/Young Midoriya," the two adults said slowly as Izuku gently placed his mother back on the ground.

"I'm as shocked as you guys. I can't believe it's so much stronger than your version... I wonder if One For All caused this," Izuku wondered.

"Maybe a little, but it's also the passing of the power," Inko replied, making the two males look at her oddly. "You don't know this?"

"Know what?" Izuku asked.

"The passing of a quirk from parent to a child causes the quirk to increase in power either slightly or exponentially. Obviously, you're in the exponential category," Inko explained.

"Amazing... It looks like I need to add some new training to the list," All Might said, unable to hide his smile.

"I think it would be better if I am training him on this one," Inko said. "I never trained my quirk because I never wanted to be a hero," Inko then looked to her son who was holding his head. "A headache?"

"Yeah, I feel like my brain is splitting in two," Izuku said.

"I felt the same a lot when I was little. It happens when you push too hard. Our quirk works the same as a muscle. You'll have to train it the right way," Inko explained, showing a surprising amount of knowledge of the quirk she claimed never to have worked with.

"Wow," Izuku said.

"I never trained my power. I didn't say I didn't study it," Inko said, making Izuku smile. His mom was awesome.

"Ugh... what?" a voice spoke, alerting the three. they all looked to see Bakguo waking up.

"Guess I should thank you," Izuku said, getting an odd look from Bakugo.

"The fuck you talking about?" Bakugo asked.

"Thanks to you," Izuku started before making Bakugo float. "My quirk finally awakened," he added as Bakugo shot daggers at him.

"Put me down," Bakugo growled. Izuku smiled and complied. Bakugo quickly left, needing to nurse his injured pride after Deku embarrassed him yet again.

* * *

~First day of training~

Izuku found himself back in Taris Junkyard but with his mom rather than All Might. She stood a few feet away from him with a small piece of metal floating by her.

"To put it simply, my quirk 'Attraction of Small Objects' is really Telekinesis. But since I never trained it, I can only pull small things to me," Inko explained. Izuku nodded; he couldn't believe how excited he was to be trained by his mom. Perhaps it was because he had his own quirk now, not just One For All.

"You showed that you have proper Telekinesis. So to start your training, we're going to see how far your range is," Inko said as she pointed to a row of bottles. Each one sat as a range marker. Ten feet, fifteen feet, twenty feet, twenty-five, and so on until stopping at two hundred feet away.

"Five feet is my range. Two hundred feet is the furthest known range of someone with Telekinesis," Inko looked to her son and gave him a nod. Izuku looked out at the bottles. Focusing on his own true quirk, he reached out as far as he could feeling for the bottle. After a few seconds, he found the edge of his range and grabbed the closest bottle, and lifted it.

"Not bad for starting," Inko said, seeing the bottle floating at seventy-five feet.

"So, what's the plan?" Izuku asked.

"Well, now we know your max range. Now we need to find your max weight," Inko explained as she looked around. "What is the heaviest thing you've lifted using One For All?" Inko asked.

"Umm... oh that," Izuku pointed. Inko blinked in surprise, seeing her son pointing at a broken-down truck.

"You moved that?" Inko asked in surprise. Her little Izuku could lift something that large already.

"Yeah, Mr. Yagi said it was about three tons," Izuku said.

"Was it hard?" Inko asked.

"A little at first but it's easy now," Izuku replied making his mother smirk

"Well, then we'll have to catch up. Your goal will be to move that with your Telekinesis," Inko said with a smirk. "See if you can move it at all yet," Inko was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to, but if he could, that would mean One For All did, in fact, affect his personal quirk.

"I'll try," Izuku said.

"It's essential. If you start to get a headache before it moves, you have to stop," Inko said in a tone that left no place to argue. Izuku nodded and moved closer to the machine before closing his eyes and grabbing the truck with his power.

Izuku tried to move the excavator but had to stop after feeling a headache building quickly. Inko nodded as she saw her son drop his arms. "Well, it didn't move, but that's not a problem," Inko smiled brightly.

"So something lighter then?" Izuku asked.

"Yup, I know where to start," Inko replied with a smirk.

* * *

~Weeks Later: One year & one month after the Sludge Incident~

Izuku smiled as he moved his mother's car a crossed a parking lot. He'd gotten control of his Telekinesis quick enough that he was able to use One For All and claim it was using his quirk to empower his physical powers.

So now Izuku didn't hide his empowered state anymore. Only during class and sleeping would he deactivate One For All.

Now he simply had to keep pushing his Telekinesis so he could move larger and larger objects. Currently, his max was his mom's mid-sized sedan. Nearly two tons of metal and he could move it with little difficulty.

After his morning Telekinesis training was done, he moved onto his One For All training. While his Telekinesis training was a steady increase over time with his training. One For All was beyond exponential in its growth. Where he had started with a three-ton truck, he was now up to roughly six tons if he was estimating the weight of machines right. He wasn't honestly sure, but he knew it was pretty heavy.

His actual training of One For All still included moving large piles or heavy machinery from the Taris junkyard to the new Jakku Junkyard. {3} Most of the time, he would carry two or three pieces of large junk on his back and shoulders while 'carrying' smaller trash with his Telekinesis. They didn't tell him he couldn't use both powers at once.

So currently, Izuku had a pair of motorcycles on his back while he pulled a semi being him with a tow rope and had another two cycles floating a few feet from him. A sight that seemed to amaze a lot of people around him. If the picture flashes were anything to go by.

Doing his best to ignore the people in awe of him, Izuku focused on his Telekinesis, making sure the cycles stayed up and where he wanted them. The last thing he needed was to drop one and possibly hurt someone.

"Ah, there you are," Izuku stopped hearing the voice of All Might.

"Mr. Yagi," Izuku said with a smile as the thinned frame of All Might came into sight.

"Young Midoriya... I see you've gotten a handle on your powers," All Might said as the two started to walk. Izuku continued to pull all the junk with him.

"Yeah, it's amazing how quickly I seem to be adjusting to it," Izuku replied.

"I'm more impressed with how quickly you're becoming an internet sensation," All Might joked.

"I'm a what?" Izuku asked in shock.

"You haven't seen the videos of 'The Mighty Green Boy'?" All Might asked as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a video. Izuku blanched as he saw it was a compilation video of him using both One For All and his Telekinesis. All the while, the comments scrolled about trying to figure out what his quirk was.

"What the hell?" Izuku said, planing as he watched the video.

"Like I said an Internet sensation," All Might said with a smile.

"It's kinda weird seeing that so many people watch things about me, and I'm not even a hero," Izuku said as the two reached Jakku Junkyard, and the trash was unloaded.

"Hero or not something like that is impressive," All Might explained.

"So, what should I do?" Izuku asked.

"Let them have their fun. Keep up your training. You have eight more months of training before the UA entree exam," All Might answered.

"Right," Izuku said with a big smile.

"So any new idea's for your powers?" All Might asked.

"I had an idea of using my Telekinesis to make a barrier around me, but I've had no luck so far," Izuku stated.

"Hmm, a Telekinetic barrier... Not a bad idea. What's going wrong?" All Might asked.

"I can't seem to project my power around me. I can only grab things so far," Izuku answered.

"You'll have to ask your mother about it... but for now head home, it's getting pretty close to school hours," All Might said as he pulled out a folder. "Also a new patch of quirk evaluations and mock incidents for you to go over,"

"Cool, I'll get started on these right away," Izuku said as he took the folder and ran towards home.

'If that boy only knew I was giving those evaluations to their respective heroes... he'd probably faint,' All Might thought as he turned and headed towards his home.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Second Call**

Izuku sat almost vibrating in his seat. After getting his own quirk to spark to life, his mother had treated him to his favorite meal. Now it was time to call dad and bring him up to speed.

"Would you like to call him?" Inko asked.

"Yes!" Izuku said happily. Inko smiled softly, seeing the excitement in her son's eyes. Without another word, she handed over her phone, and Izuku quickly called his father.

"Is that my boy calling me?" Hisashi asked, sounding on the verge of laughing.

"How did you know?" Izuku asked.

"A father just knows," Hisashi replied.

"Mom told you got it," Izuku said, laughing.

"Hey now... yeah," Hisashi replied, laughing as well.

"Right, I got to call because I have something to tell you," Izuku said with glee filling his voice.

"My boy got a girlfriend!" Hisashi shouted, causing Izuku to flush red.

"Dad," Izuku groaned.

"No. Oh, then you got a job interview and need advice?" Hisashi asked.

"No," Izuku replied.

"Hmm... not a girl and not a job... Ah, I got it. You're finally sick of Bakugo-san bulling you, and you want tips on how to kick his rear end," Hisashi guessed.

"Also, no," Izuku laughed.

"Ok, you've lost me," Hisashi said.

"Well, Dad... My quirk finally activated," Izuku said.

Silence.

"Dad?" Izuku asked.

"My... my boy got his quirk?" Hisashi asked.

"Yeah, it's an evolved form of Mom's quirk," Izuku replied.

"I knew it! I told you! You were just a late bloomer," Hisashi shouted. Izuku felt tears burning in his eyes. His father was almost more excited about him getting his quirk than he was.

"Yeah. Thanks for never giving up on me, dad," Izuku said, wiping a tear away.

"Nothing could ever make me give up on you son. I love you," Hisashi replied. More tears started running.

"I know, dad," Izuku replied, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Listen my boy. I gotta go, but I'm going to call real soon, and we're gonna have a nice long talk," Hisashi said.

"I'd like that," Izuku replied.

"Tell your mother I love her, and I'll call her soon too," Hisashi said.

"I will. Love you, Dad," Izuku replied.

 **Call Ended**

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm kind of winging it with the strength of One For All since we really never see an actual show of strength we just now All Might is freakishly strong so Izuku who is to have 'Power Overwhelming' in this fic will be the same. Let me know if you think I should have him ramp his power up faster or not.

As said at the beginning, All three did win, so he will eventually get his father's fire-breathing, but that's saved for a very special... incident to come.

I guess I'll also just say it. This will be an IzukuxOchaco fic. I've not done my OTP for a fic before, and they are just so damn cute together. Sorry if you guys were hoping for Tsu or Momo to get him. Maybe if I do a second MHA fic.

{1} I decided to throw a little twist on the passing of the power. It's a fanfic after all

{2} I decided to throw in my own Star Wars Reference. Good Ol Taris. XD

{3} Yup another, Star Wars. Should be the last one... for now XP


	4. Training and the First Test

**Chapter Four: Training and the First Test**

~A/N~ Hey all. So here's chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it.

To TBM10 on the comment of the High-Density weights being 300kilos. They never actually state how heavy they are. as All Might is quoted saying 'This Handicap weighs me down with a whole extra fifty percent of my body weight' and that also doesn't say if it's one set which would be four weights one on each limb or all eight weights he wears. Either way, since the actual number isn't stated it's kinda hard to use. but thanks for pointing those out. I forgot about them.

To Darksnider05 yes probably not a good idea... I wonder if it could come back to bit them... *grin*

And to the commenters wanting a poll for Izuku's love interest. Sorry but this time I'm going with my pic. I usually open this kind of stuff up to polls but this time I wanna go with my OTP. again sorry. I know its probably overdone but I never go with my OTP. So this time I am... I'm repeating myself... sorry...

* * *

!Chapter Start!

~Taris Junkyard~

It had been months of training for Izuku. He'd pushed himself as hard as he could with both One For All and his Telekinesis. He was proud to say he could now lift five tons with his Telekinesis and eight tons with One For All. One For All was simply ridiculous in its evolution. That became evident when he meat Gran Torino a few months back.

* * *

~Flash Back~

Izuku stood in front of All Might and an old man in a yellow and white hero uniform. He wasn't sure who this man was. He'd never heard of a Gran Torino before.

"Ok boy, Fire off a punch at that pile of trash," Gran Torino said as he pointed behind Izuku. Said green wonder nodded and turned to the pile clenched his fist and shouted.

"SMASH!" Izuku's voice rang out as he threw his punch. The reaction was instantaneous. The trash pile was obliterated. Not moved, not pushed away quite literally obliterated. There was no sign of the former pile.

"Impressive... How much power did you use?" Gran Torino asked.

"I'd say about seventy-five percent," Izuku replied.

"Amazing that was easily my all out when I had first gotten One For All," All Might said in slight shock.

"When was the last time you focused on all your power?" Gran Torino asked.

"A month or so," Izuku replied.

"Focus on it then... I have a hunch," Gran Torino said. Again Izuku simply nodded and started to flow all of One For All through his person.

"Whoa," All Might said now in full shock. Izuku had changed. Lines of energy became visible on his skin and green lighting sparked around his body.

"My hunch was right. One For All has in fact evolved. It seems you were the catalyst to make it reach a new level," Gran Torino said. "Now to think of a name for this state,"

"Full Cowl," Izuku said as he looked at his hands.

"I like it," Gran Torino said with a smirk.

"It does have a nice ring to it... Now for my second hunch. Keep that up and grab that with your Telekinesis," Gran Torino said as he pointed to a semi.

Izuku turned to the semi and reached out with his power. Finding the semi he tried to lift it.

"Ha, right again," Gran Torino said with a laugh as the semi truck easily lifted off the ground.

"Wow," Izuku said as he put the truck back down.

"In this state, both One For All and your Telekinesis are hyper-powered... this will definitely be your trump card," Gran Torino said.

* * *

~Flashback end~

The UA entrance exam was drawing near and Izuku was starting to get nervous. What if he screwed up? What if he didn't get in? What if-

"Young Midoriya," Izuku's thoughts were halted as he heard All Might calling out to him.

"Mr. Yagi," Izuku answered as he saw his teacher walking up.

"You've nearly finished I see," All Might said seeing the Junkyard was almost empty. All that remained was a few things that were far beyond his limit still. Like the large excavator and bulldozer. He was pretty sure he could move them if he went all out but that's not how he wanted to do it. He wanted to move them with minimal effort.

"Yeah, just a few things left," Izuku replied.

"Well, you have two weeks until the entrance exam. Now would be a good time to focus more on your cardio and your studies," All Might said as he pulled out a new folder.

"Right," Izuku nodded and took the folder. All Might had been giving him a lot of these lately. He'd done Quirk assessments and evaluations on so many heroes now. Endeavor, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Best Jeanist, Gunhead, Ingenium, Ms. Joke, Midnight, Native, Eraserhead, and Present Mic to name a few. He wasn't sure why All Might had gone from random quirks to named heroes. When he started these questions he just gave some random quirk like Ice creation or fire-breathing, that one hit a little home, but it slowly evolved into full-on heroes.

"Speaking of, how are your studies going? Your mother would be quite mad if you let them slip," All Might inquired.

"It's the opposite actually. I've gone up in my school. I'm the second-ranked in my school. The only one that beats me is a girl who has a brain quirk that lets her remember everything she does, sees or hears. It's pretty cool actually," Izuku answered with a smile.

"Good to hear. Now go home and rest some," All Might said. Izuku nodded and took off towards home.

* * *

~Class~

"Well I can see everyone here applied to UA," the teacher, Mr. Yamato, said as he looked at the class. "I hope you also applied at other schools. UA doesn't accept a lot of people,"

"Hey, Teach don't lump me in with these rejects," Bakugo growled as he put his feet onto his desk. "I aced all the tests. I'm a sure win for UA,|" he added getting several other classmates to bark at him in anger.

"Says the number two in class," a girl laughed causing Bakugo to freeze.

"What did you say you extra?" Bakugo growled.

"That's enough," everyone froze feeling pressure push down on them.

"Let's get to work. We might only have a few days left but that doesn't mean it's time to slack off," Mr. Yamato growled. Once the class had settled the pressure lifted and class began.

Izuku sat at his desk working on his last hero evaluation. He had Mt. Lady this time and was quickly picking apart her quirk. 'While she is a rising star it's pretty obvious that's only because she wears such a tight-fitting suit. She's pretty strong but puts too much on her appearance. If she trained her quirk a bit more I bet she could control her height more and maybe even single out body parts to grow for quick attacks,' Izuku thought as he quickly wrote down his evaluation and possible improvements.

"Izuku... dude class is over," a voice spoke snapping Izuku out of his work.

"Oh What?" Izuku looked to see the class was emptying out. Bakugo had surprisingly left rather than pick a fight. With a quick thanks, Izuku left.

* * *

~Downtown~

Izuku walked still working on last of Mt. Lady's evaluation. He'd almost finished when a scream caught his attention. Jumping to action he put the work away and ran towards the scream. Reaching a fallen woman he saw she was cut on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah... he just scratched me," the woman said. Izuku nodded and looked to see a large feral looking man running down the street. He quickly rounded a corner leaving their sight. "Wait he took my purse... my inhaler is in there,"

"I'll get it," Izuku said as he shot away.

~Side Alley~

The feral man knelt looking through his score. He'd managed to grab a couple of purses in his sprint down the street. "Score," the man said seeing each purse had a good amount of money or a phone.

"I'll ask nicely one. Return those," the feral man shot up seeing a young somewhat muscular boy standing a few feet away.

"I'm supposed to be afraid of some kid?" the man asked as he grew in size his fur turning into tiger stripping while his hands became claws and his teeth became fangs.

Izuku took a simple stance and readied himself. This was his first actual test. Could he fight a villain? Wait...

"I know you. You're Tiger's Fury the disgraced hero," Izuku said before his analytical mind recalled the former hero. "Real name Nato Koji, age 32, Quirk: Tiger allows you to take on tiger-like qualities such as claws, fangs, and heightened agility. You were removed from hero work after it was discovered that you would demand women to 'reward' your hero work," Izuku broke down Tiger's Fury power more in his mind and he took his fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you for that," Tiger's Fury said as he took his fighting stance.

'Tiger's Fury's fighting style. Wild looking pinpoint strikes at limbs to disable opponents. Most likely he'll go for kill shots now. The best course of action. Telekinesis,' Izuku thought as his hands changed from fists to open palms.

"Die!" Tiger's Fury shouted as he charged at the would-be hero.

"Hold!" Izuku said as he jutted a hand forward. Tiger's Fury stopped dead unable to move a muscle. The boy wasn't even struggling to hold him still with his quirk.

"Lift," Izuku said making Tiger's Fury raise into the air. Once he was high enough Izuku followed up with a shout of "Slam!" bringing the former hero crashing down into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete.

With a grunt of pain Tiger's Fury pushed himself up showing the drop had done little to him. That was when he saw it wasn't meant to. Before the fallen hero could get back onto his feet the boy was at him.

"Miami Barrage!" Izuku shouted as he started pummeling Tiger's Fury with a rapid string of body blows. Each hit was harder and harder. Izuku was ramping up his percent with each hit until.

"Florida Smash!" One final punch was delivered to Tiger's Fury's cheek sending him flying into a wall and into unconsciousness. Izuku stood still for a few more moments making sure Tiger's Fury didn't get up.

"Woah," A voice alerted Izuku. Spinning he saw the Pro Hero Death Arms and he was in total shock.

"Death Arms," Izuku said in slight shock.

"Kid... did you beat Tiger's Fury?" Death Arms asked.

"Yeah, I followed after he stole a woman's purse and he attacked," Izuku answered as more people showed up. Each was left in shock to see a boy had beaten the former hero. That was until.

"Wait you're the Might Green Boy," a girl said recognizing Izuku from the internet videos.

"Oh hey you are," Death Arms said now seeing it himself. He'd seen the videos himself thanks to a friend.

"Oh yeah... right I forgot about those," Izuku said having actually forgotten he had his own fan page.

"Now I'm not as surprised... you can pull a Semi behind you," Death Arms said as a couple of cops passed and started to clean up the purses and arrest Tiger's Fury.

"Hey Green Boy what's your name?" a girl asked loudly.

"Uh... Izuku Midoriya," Izuku asked.

"What's your hero name?" another voice asked.

"I don't have one yet... I'm not a pro," Izuku replied. He hadn't even gone through the exam yet.

"You're kidding... you're not even in High School are you?" Death Arms asked.

"No... wait how did you guess that?" Izuku asked.

"Well with that kind of power I assumed you be aiming for a Hero School and they pick hero names within the first few weeks," Death Arms answered. Izuku nodded now he knew that... he had to work on a hero name.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts as three girls ran up to him. The first had short blue hair and wore baggy green pants and a black skull shirt. The second had super curly red hair that covered most of her face. she was wearing a white polka dot shirt and jeans. the third an long blond hair and wore red shorts and a white shirt. {+5 pts if you know who they are XP}

"What's your quirk?" the blonde asked

"Uh, Telekinesis..." Izuku replied a little weirded out with how close they were getting.

"How much can you lift with it?" the redhead asked.

"A couple of tons," Izuku replied taking a step back only to have the three 'fans' move closer.

"Are you single?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I uh... bye," Izuku said as he left via a One For All leap. As he flew through the air he turned his mind to more important thoughts. His hero name. Something he was drawing a total blank on. He needed a good one so he didn't end up as The Might Green Boy for a hero name.

* * *

~A few days later: Day of the entrance exam~

Izuku stood in his room in his basic work out clothes. Yup, a basic green and white striped jumpsuit. He was trying his best to calm his mind and clear away his fears. He'd done so much to get ready for this. He'd cleaned a junkyard of a beach and an actual junkyard, he'd evaluated dozens of quirks and scenarios, he'd even brought down a disgraced hero.

Look up to see himself in a mirror he smiled and knew he was ready. Without another thought, he left his room ready for the day.

After getting best wishes from his mother and All Might, via text for the latter, Izuku headed out for UA.

~Outside UA~

Izuku stood looking up at UA. The school was pretty big and honestly a bit intimidating. Was he really ready for this? His thoughts were cut short by an angry voice.

"Move aside Deku," Izuku spun to see Bakugo walking towards him. "Get out of my way or you're dead," Izuku took a step to the side letting Bakugo pass.

"Best of luck to you too," Izuku said as he turned. 'Ok let's do this," Izuku thought as he went to take a step only to catch his own ankle and start a free fall. 'Or I'll just die," only to stop in mid-air.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked.

"Uh oh yeah thanks," Izuku said as he noticed he was floating. 'Some kind of levitation quirk... or maybe another person with telekinesis.

"Uh hello?" the voice spoke.

"Oh sorry lost in my own head," Izuku said as he moved his feet and the floating stopped putting him back on his feet.

"Sorry I kind of just used my power on you," Izuku turned and froze. It was a girl and she was really cute. "But it is a bad omen to trip and fall... well best of luck to you," She said as she quickly left.

'Oh man, I just talked to a girl!' Izuku thought though not actually really talking to her. After snapping out of his little shock he quickly ran inside ready to take the exam.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I hope you guys liked the chapter... I hope you liked my little filler of Tiger's Fury. I put him there to show how OP Izuku is going to be as he had little difficulty putting him down. Now then the next chapter will, in fact, be the Entrance Exam so look forward to that. Also, I hope you liked the introduction of Uraraka I kept it mostly to the canon since Izuku still hasn't gotten better at talking to girls.

Now to something that needs to be addressed before I get to the chapter it happens in. Mineta. I plan to have him removed from the class because Aizawa is going to be a man of his word and the dead last will be removed. So that raises the question of who to take his place. I don't want to use Shinso because I want to have his later arc. So my question is would you guys/gals be ok with me putting an OC in the spot or would you rather I pick a random character and put them in. I'm not going to put a poll up for this one so just let me know what you think.

P.S. Miami Barrage and Florida Smash are tributes to Roman Reigns from the WWE who is currently fighting Leukemia. I know he isn't from Miami but it was easier than saying Pensacola. So to anyone battle a sickness. Give it a good SMASH and kick it.


	5. The Entrance Exam

**Chapter Five: Entrance Exam**

~A/N~ Hey guys Here's chapter five and the Extrance exam starts. Enjoy

_Review's Corner _

To reydrago: Aizawa was going to kick the bottom student out of the class. In canon that is Izuku but after showing that he has the talent he changes his mind. Because that won't be happening the lowest student would be kicked out since he'd been confirmed to be that cold having expelled an entire class. I'm being nice enough to have Mineta put into support or business instead.

to Luffy15: +5 pts. As for his Vigilante work. Well, you'll just have to read.

To the guest: While it would be kinda cool to have Inasa back at U.A. No to put it simply I want him to have his part to shine where he and Todoroki are at odds.

To Spartan3909: +5 pts to you

To You10: I at odds since 1-B is a hero course class in its own right.

To Bigrig56: +5 pts and a good idea I might use that. Also, I'll think about those ideas. thanks

To Peaceful-Sea: +5 pts

To LoveFanfic(Guest): good review and if I go with an OC I do have it planned that he/she sort of messed up during the exam and was put in support or business... you'll see. I am trying to flush the character out better. Also +5pts and yes, yes they do.

To Xerzo LotCN: Yes Izuku did, in fact, surpass Bakugo which pisses him off to no end you'll see. As for the #1 that was just an OC one off char don't worry about her lol. also +5 pts lol. I also wrote that the police grabbed the purses to return them. And yes that was to start the groundwork so they notice each other. While I like the harem fics I'm shit at writing them so sorry there. And if I do another MHA story I will use a diff girl but I wanted to run my OTP for this sorry.

To Enshin Hogo-sha: Kendo falls into the same file as Ibara while she isn't in 1-A she is in fact in the hero course just in class 1-B which isn't bad at all. The only difference between the classes is the teacher. they do all the same things just in a different order. So they don't overlap with the other classes. To put it simply I'm not sure if I wanna move a 1-B to A.

To Plasma Dragon 312: And that is my fear of using an OC. while I love the one I've been working on I don't want to run that risk. Since if I keep a little closer to canon that char would appear where Mineta is most times such as the boat in USJ and stuff like that.

To GameDemonKing: feel free to drop your OC in a PM. I'd love to see what your idea is.

To TBM10: Mineta actually plays at part before the festival with the USJ attack. While it is minor it is also there. That is why I asked about the replacement/OC idea.

To DragoFae24: +5 pts and I'm glad you liked it.

To Hitmen101: I haven't decided if I'll have him able to fly yet but I'm thinking no since I feel like that would overlap on sremiehzla's awesome fic Deku: the Telekinetic Hero a little too much. As for grabbing a heart maybe but he wouldn't do that as a hero maybe if it was a villain story.

_Reviewer Corner Finished_

Now then Chapter Start!

* * *

 **~UA Entrance Exam Lecture Hall~**

Izuku was doing his best to keep his cool. Standing in front of them was none other than Present Mic the Voice Hero. Part of his mind wondered if somehow Present Mic had seen his Analysis of his quirk. That was impossible of course since they were just tests and there was no way All Might would give those out.

After a few moments, he brought himself back to real life and listened to Present Mic explain their entrance exam. Izuku committed the test to memory. He nodded as a fellow UA hopeful asked about the difference between their papers which showed four opponents whereas the screen showed three.

"That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The Great Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said. 'Trus heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life," Present Mic finished up before giving everyone a loud. "PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!"

* * *

 **~Front Gates of Site B~**

Izuku stood stretching his arms and cracking his back as he waited for the gates to open. Looking around he saw several interesting people. There was a taller guy with what looked like three arms connected with webbing, a blonde almost sparkling kid with a weird belt, a dude with bones sticking out of his elbows, the girl that stopped his fall, and the guy that spoke up during the lecture.

Izuku wanted to go and talk to the girl so he could thank her but changed his mind when he saw she was doing her best to control her breathing. He didn't want to disrupt her.

Taking a few seconds to calm himself he heard a loud voice. "BEGIN!" Izuku snapped to work shooting into the test site while the rest of the group paused. "What's wrong?" Present Mic's voice rang out again. "The test's started Run, RUN!" he added.

Izuku was already in the city before anyone else moved. His eyes found his first target. A group with each point in it. Summoning up One For All he shot passed each robot and tore through them. He didn't wait to see them crumble and quickly moved on. He kept himself focused and continued to rip through robot after robot. It didn't matter how many he took down he kept finding more.

Izuku came flying into a wide road and saw a small round kid surrounded. His instincts kicked in and he lifted the kid with his Telekinesis and smashed through the robots.

"Wow, I thought I was a goner," the round kid said as Izuku put him down.

"You ok?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah I pushed myself a little hard but I'm ok," the round kid said before running off to find more points. Izuku smiled and snapped back to his robotic destruction. (Random One Off char btw)

As Izuku rounded a corner he saw the questioner from the lecture kick through a robot and the girl lift and drop two more.

"Forty-five points," the questioning kid said.

"That's twenty-eight," the girl said. Izuku smiled as he shot down another alley and through two more three-pointers.

"That should be seventy points," Izuku thought as he slid to a stop as he felt the ground rumble. 'What the?' he thought as a building started to crumble. Running back into the main street he saw the cause of the quaking. The zero point robot. It stood far taller than the buildings and was very slowly making its way towards everyone.

"That's gotta be overkill," Izuku said as he saw everyone running away. 'I should probably copy th-'

"Ow," Izuku froze in midturn. He looked back to see the girl from earlier on the ground with her leg pinned under some rubble. His mind raced back to the morning and her words.

"It's a bad omen to trip and fall," As those words rang through his head he turned and shot towards the zero point robot. As he ran his body started to glow with the power of his One For All's Full Cowl state.

Leaping into the air with enough force to clear the dust and dirt and gain the attention of everyone. Izuku reared back his fully empowered fist and like All Might had explained when he first got the power. He screamed with all his heart.

"SMASH!" and like so many times before when channeled One For All's full power the object he struck was obliterated. In this case, the entire head, shoulders, and part of the upper body of the massive zero point robot were all but completely annihilated by Izuku's thunderous punch.

Izuku floated in the air for a few seconds before falling back towards the ground. He wasn't worried about hitting the ground. His empowered body was more than tough enough to survive the hit.

Landing on the ground with a heavy but unharming slam Izuku quickly moved to the trapped girl. He smiled seeing she had freed herself and was resting on a piece of a robot. With a quick assessment, he knew what she was planning.

If he was right she had moved to a spot so if he couldn't survive his fall she could've moved to try and catch him with her floating quirk. "Are you ok?" Izuku asked as he ran up to the girl.

"I think I broke my ankle," the girl replied.

"We should get you some help," Izuku said before the girl suddenly seemed to spring to life.

"Wait how did you do that?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I can empower my body with my Telekinesis," Izuku lied.

"I've never heard of that kind of quirk. that's super amazing," the girl said in complete amazement.

"Yes, well done," "Good Work," "Yes, yes Haribo candy for all, eat up," a voice spoke again the two kids attention.

"That Mademoiselle is the backbone of UA. Her super healing quirk makes it so UA can have tests like this," the belt wearing blonde said.

"Are you two ok?" Recovery girl asked.

"I'm fine... her ankle might be broken," Izuku said as he carefully helped the girl off the scrap she was sitting on.

"Let me see," Recovery girl said as she gently placed a hand on the girl's ankle. "Nope not broken just a bad sprain," and with a kiss, to the girl's forehead, the sprain was healed.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way," Izuku said noticing they'd never introduced each other.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka{1}," Ochaco said with a smile.

"Alright listeners. You're free for the day and can head home," Present Mic's voice echoed out.

Izuku paused for a moment. He wanted to talk to Uraraka some more but he didn't want to impose on her. His wish was answered a second later.

"Hey... So... thanks a bunch," Ochaco said with a smile.

"It's what a hero would do after all," Izuku said with a smile. Uraraka smiled and nodded. He was right after all.

"So how many points did you get?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh... um, I kinda lost count when the whole zero point thing happened but I think like seventy-six points," Izuku replied.

"Wow, that's so many... I only got maybe thirty points" Ochaco said seeming depressed she didn't get as many points.

"That's plenty good," Izuku replied.

"I don't know it seems a little low," Ochaco said sadly.

"Hey I know you," a voice spoke. Izuku froze knowing that the statement was aimed at him.

"Who?" Ochaco asked looking to the voice. Standing a few feet away was a young woman with midnight black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, you're that kid who did all that crazy training over the last year or so," The girl said. "Oh what was that nickname again... damn I have a terrible memory,"

"I think you have me confu-" Izuku tried to play it off but was cut off.

"Oh yeah you're 'The Mighty Green Boy' because you always wore a green tracksuit while training and always did some crazy stuff like pulling a semi behind you or lifting a car," the girl ranted making Ochaco's jaw drop.

"You did all that?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah it was Mr. Yagi's training," Izuku said.

"Who's Mr. Yagi?" both girls asked.

"He works for All Might's hero agency and moved here to scout new prospects and took me under his wing," Izuku explained using the idea All Might had given him if he was asked questions on his training.

"I have no words for that," the girl said before simply walking away like she needed to absorb the information. Ochaco, on the other hand, seemed to grasp the explanation and move on quickly.

"Wow, that's so cool," Ochaco said.

"You think so," Izuku said as his face started to redden. It was just occurring to him that he was talking to a girl. And it wasn't all in his head.

"Hey lovebirds time to clear out," a voice echoed to them making both blush heavily. They looked to see a large man in a red uniform standing there.

"It's the Blood Hero: Vlad King," Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

"Come on clear out," Vlad said getting a nod from the two who quickly left. Both left in completely lost in their minds.

Izuku's mind had jumped from amazed to analyzing. He couldn't help it anymore. He needed to get to his locker so he could get his notebook and do a hero analysis for Vlad King.

Ochaco was stuck on the thought of training. Maybe she should've trained more before the exam. She had good control over her quirk but her physical state could be a lot better. All in all, she was left with a lot to think about.

* * *

 **~Outside UA~**

Izuku took a calming breath as he stepped out of UA now dressed back in his regular clothes. He smiled and hoped that he had done right by All Might. That was when he froze at his name being said.

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku looked to see a man in a black suit alongside a cop.

"Yes sir," Izuku said with the utmost respect.

"If you would please come with us," the cop said. Izuku's mind was now in a panic. What did he do wrong? It was then he remembered. Tiger's Fury. He'd stopped the man... He'd done unwarranted hero work... He'd done Vigilante Work. He was in big trouble.

"Ok," Izuku said as he walked over to the cop and the man in the suit.

* * *

 **~Musutafu Hero's Agency Headquaters~**

Izuku sat next to his mother who had been brought in and waited to see how much trouble he was in. His mom was trying to be optimistic in saying it was his first offense and he was a minor so hopefully, he'd get off with a slap on the wrist.

"Inko and Izuku Midoriya," a thunderously powerful voice spoke. The two nearly jumped out of their skin at the voice. Inko got up first and turned to face the voice's owner. Izuku, however, was frozen at the sight of the man.

The man stood taller than All Might and possibly even more muscular. His skin was the color of blood and his eyes were empty voids of black. He had no hair on his head instead he had a pair of long curved horns.

"Sir," Izuku said as he snapped out of his fear and got up.

"This way," He said as he leads them towards his office. Once inside the man sat and gestured to the two seats. The parent-child duo complied and sat without a word.

"Now then, I'm Horobosu Nisshoku and I am the head of the Vigilante Investigation Unit. V.I.U. for short," Horobosu explained and he pulled out a folder that held Izuku's name on it. Thankfully it was thin most likely only holding the Tiger's Fury incident in it.

"This is about Tiger's Fury right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, it is. And my job is to figure out if you going after him falls in Vigilante Work or being a good Samaritan," Horobosu said as he opened the folder looking it over quick.

"How fine of a line is that?" Inko asked hoping to get a better explanation.

"You see sometimes there is a fine line between the two and other times it's obvious. For example, helping an older woman cross the street or getting a little girl's cat out of a tree are obviously just being nice and helpful. The other side, of course, is going out of your way to hunt down criminals and ne'er do wells," Horobosu explained.

"And where does my son sit?" Inko asked nervously.

"That's what we are here about. I was originally going to just let this go since it was your first offense and you've done a lot for the city before with your training," Izuku froze at that. Did he know?

"But?" Inko asked knowing there was one.

"But," Horobosu smiled lightly a few jagged teeth coming into view. "Once my daughter showed me all these videos of this 'Might Green Boy' I knew I had to at least speak with you," he added.

"Ugh those," Izuku couldn't stop himself from groaning over his weird... fan base... is that what they were?

"Yes, those," Horobosu continued. "Now then I will say this. This time you are not in trouble," Izuku and Inko's eyes both lit up.

"Really?" Inko asked.

"Yes as I was told you were picked up outside of UA. So I assume you were there for the exam today," Izuku nodded quickly. "So seeing as it was your first offense, and you are at least trying to get into a hero school and with a hero vouching for you I've decided to strike this from your record... But I will not be this nice next time. So just think of it as a super secret probation... so make sure you don't step a toe out of line," the demonic man finished.

"Wait, someone vouched for me?" Izuku asked. Did All Might learn about this?

"Yes, It was Death Arms," Horobosu said.

"Death Arms?" Izuku asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, he explained that while he and Tiger's Fury were pretty close in terms of strength and power. He was outmatched in speed and agility by the former hero. And most likely would've gotten severely hurt or even killed by Tiger's Fury if they fought. So he did his best to cover you since he sees it as you saved his life," Horobosu explained as he stood.

"Wow," Izuku said slowly in and in slight shock.

"Now then. You are free to go as long as you understand you're on thin ice until you at least get your Provisional Hero License," Horobosu stated giving the obvious no arguing tone and glare.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you," Izuku said as he jumped up and bowed to the demon man.

"Get out of here," Horobosu said with a chuckle. With one last quick 'thank you' from Inko the two left for home.

The whole ride home Izuku sat lost in his mind. Part of it was how close he came to a whole lot trouble, part was trying to figure out Horobosu's quirk, and a little part sat locked on Uraraka. He really hoped she would make it through. He had wanted to go and see if he could give her a few of his points but then the whole V.I.U. happened.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short.

Now then it's come to my attention that several people want Ibara or Kendo in class 1-A. And while I do like the chars I don't know if I want to mess up 1-B's class along with 1-A.

So while I work on figuring out whether or not I move a char or use an OC I take a little time between this chapter and the next.

{1} So I've seen her first names spelled both Ochaco and Ochako. I went with the K rather than C since That's how I first saw it.

OC: So I have in fact finished the Bio for the OC if I use one. I will say that though I have finished it that does not mean the OC is locked in. So For those who would like to meet the possible addition to the story please see below.

Name: Masami Nisshoku (Yes she's Horobosu's mentioned daughter)

Age:15

Height: 5'6" or 160CM (Taller than Mina but shorter than Izuku)

Hair: Long straight red hair (Slightly darker red than Kirishima)

Unquie Traits: Sharp teeth and nails, she also has a tiny set of horns sticking out of her head. They are about two and a half inches long and an inch in diameter. Finally, she has a long tail, unlike Ojiro hers can't support her weight as is more for appearance while not using her quirk. (To put simply she kinda looks like a cliche cute demon girl but lacks the cliche big boobs. To compare her to a classmate she has about the same body style and Jiro)

Quirk: Demon: Takes on aspects of a demon to fight. (If she gets used I'll explain her demon form)


	6. UA

**Chapter Six: UA**

~A/N~ So here's chapter Six. I hope you all enjoy it. So you guys know I have in fact chosen to use my OC in place of the purple perv. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. I'll do my best to keep her what she is meant to be a Minor Character.

_Review Corner Start_

To Xerzo LotCN: I've actually tried my hand at a Harem story a few years with a Naruto Fic called Throes of Passion. I don't think it was bad but it wasn't very good either. So I put that idea down and focus on single pairings so I can flush them out a little more. And yes the OC is female.

To Hooded Lord: Oh I know I can't wait to write about USJ I have a plan for that and can't wait to get to it.

To Several people: Mineta is getting the boot I've said it a few times. Now someone did point out that Mineta is still in the class so Aizawa might see something in him. To that, I'm not saying you're wrong or that he won't become a good hero. But to put it simply I am making Aizawa a man of his word. So when he says the last place is out that means the last place is out. In the end, if Mineta wasn't in last and say Denki was then I'd kick him out. My dislike for Mineta is not being wagered into this decision. Finally, if it's really that big of a deal then maybe you should read a different story because he's out in this one.

To Godwing30: Thanks for the OC support and understanding why I was so iffy on moving chars around in 1-B

To TBM10: Therein lies the issue of OCs. Lots of writers get so caught up in their char being in the story that that happens. I'm going to do my best to keep that from happening so do me a favor. If I start to focus on her too much please say something so I can step back. I do not want her to be the focus

To HankFlamion18: Oh yes Stain has his work cut out for him.

To Bigrig56: No I actually created Horobosu from my own mind. Just because he has red skin doesn't make him a Hellboy model. I won't be going into the demon quirk much unless the readers want a side chapter for her and her teammate during the Battle test thing.

_Review Corner Over_

CHAPTER START!

* * *

~Midoriya Household~

Izuku sat in his room working on his Hero Analysis for the Future notebook. Thanks to All Might he had added several notebooks to the collections. Currently, he was on book twenty-seven and analyzing Cementoss. The idea of control concrete was both simple but immensely powerful.

"Izuku!" his mother's voice echoed out. Jumping up Izuku shot to the door knowing what it was.

"It's here," Inko smiled happily as Izuku opened his door to see his mother holding a letter from UA. A small item fell out of the envelope and quickly sparked to life.

"I am here as a projection!" All Might shouted as he appeared in a projection.

"What All Might!?" Both Izuku and Inko said in shock seeing the buff man.

"Greeting's Young Midoriya. There is much to go over and little time so I will be brief. I came here to teach at U.A. but moved back my starting date by a year so I could train you. You proved to me without a shadow of a doubt that you were the right choice. And that was before the exam," All Might smiled and continued. "During the exam, you were scored not only by how many points you obtained but also how many you helped,"

Izuku's jaw fell as he saw the two panels one in red labeled 'Assault points{1}' and one in green labeled 'Rescue Points' and found his name with the highest Rescue points and second highest assault points.

"With a score seventy-six assault points and sixty-five rescue points making the combined U.A. Record of One hundred and forty-one points. So let me be the first to say... Welcome to U.A. High Izuku Midoriya," Izuku could no longer hold back his joy and burst out in tears right alongside his mother.

* * *

~The Next Night: Dagobah Municipal Beach~

Izuku ran onto the beach seeing the frail form of All Might waiting there. "Mr. Yagi," he called out happily as he reached the man.

"Ah, Young Midioriya Congrats on passing," All Might said with a big smile.

"Thanks... So you're going to be teaching at U.A.?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I will be leading a few class, in the same way, I trained you. The class with me like this and when needed for classes I will send the class to meet All Might," All Might explained and shifted into his larger form for added effect.

"Woah it's All Might!" a guy shouted.

"And that's The Mighty Green Boy," a woman added recognizing Izuku.

"Crap," All Might said as the two took off with a monstrous pair of jumps. As they flew through the sky they both started cracking up.

"I know you'll shine in U.A. young Midoiriya," All Might said as the two came to a landing far from the beach. "But I want to impart one last lesson on you,"

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Stay humble. It may be easy to say but to truly stay humble is difficult. More so when you wield the vast power you do. Both One For All and your Telekinesis are most likely beyond anything your classmates have. And when you stand above them it's even more important to be humble that is a true mark of a hero," All Might said. Izuku stood almost star struck it was like meeting All Might all over again.

"I promise I will," Izuku said with a bright smile.

"Good, now go join U.A. and go beyond!" All Might started.

"PLUS ULTRA!" they both shouted together.

* * *

~First Day of School~

"Izuku do you have your pocket tissue?" Inko asked.

"Yup," Izuku replied.

"And your handkerchief?" Inko asked.

"Yes," Izuku replied.

"Oh and one more thing?"

"What?" Izuku asked turning to his mom just as he was about to leave.

"I just wanted to say how proud of you I am," Inko said with teary eyes.

"Mom!" Izuku cried out as the two hugged once more before Izuku finally left for his first day.

~U.A. Highschool~

'Man this place is big,' Izuku thought to himself as he briskly walked through the halls looking for 1-A. All the while his mind raced over how lucky he truly was. Only one in three hundred make it in a year and he was one of those few.

"Wow big door," Izuku said reaching class 1-A's door. With a quick breath and a hope that he was finally free of Kacchan, he opened the door.

"Remove your shoes from the desk. Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen that made it," Izuku blinked a few times see the questioning guy from the lecture hall was in his class and yelling at... Kacchan.

"Like I care. What middle school did you come from you extra?" Bakugo growled.

"I'm from Somei Private School and my name is Tenya Ida," Ida said.

"Somei eh some stick up the ass elite eh? I should blow you to bits," Bakugo growled.

"You're awful. You really want to be a hero?" Ida said before seeing Izuku watching them from the doorway.

"Greetings I'm-" Ida started.

"I heard it's a pleasure I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said with a smile.

"I must commend you for seeing the true purpose of that exam while I did not," Ida said.

"You got it all wrong I just reacted," Izuku said while hearing Bakugo growl 'Deku' under his breath.

"Izuku!" Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin not having heard someone come from behind. Spinning he saw Uraraka standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh... hey... Uraraka," Izuku said with a heavy blush creeping onto his face.

"It's so cool! we're in the same class! I wonder what our teacher will be like," Ochaco said going on happily.

"If you're here to socialize then get out," Both Ochaco and Izuku slowly looked behind them and down at the ground to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag staring up at them. After a few second his stood and stepped out of the sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" the man asked as everyone quickly took a seat as he stood in front of the class.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you," Aizawa said causing the whole class to think the same thing.

'The Homeroom Teacher!'

"Now then change into your gym clothes and report to the ground," Aizawa said coldly.

* * *

~The Grounds~

"Now then. We are out here to test your quirks," Aizawa said as he looked to Bakugo. "How are could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters," Bakugo replied coldly.

"Great," Aizawa replied while tossing Bakugo a ball. "Now do it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to just don't leave the circle,"

Bakugo grinned as he stretched his arms real quick. 'I'll add a little boom and blow them away," Bakugo thought as he reeled back and charged up his quirk. "DIE!" he screamed as a large explosion went off and the ball rocketed away.

'Die' Izuku thought plainly as the class watched the ball disappear.

"It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa said as he showed the class a small tablet that showed the distance that the ball had traveled. "Its the first rational step into figuring out what kind of heroes you'll become," The class partially marveled at Bakugo's impressive seven hundred five meter throw.

"Now before you get your hopes up too far I will say this," Aizawa's face turned cold and ice as he gave the class a glare. "The one with the lowest score a crossed all eight tests will be deemed hopeless and removed from the hero course," the class all froze up at that. Holding back was out of the window instantly.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the Hero Course at U.A. High School," Aizawa finished with a wicked smile.

~50-meter dash~

Izuku knelt in the running position next to him stood Bakugo. With a quick glare, he readied himself. Izuku knew what Bakugo was going to try right away. Bakugo would use his quirk to rocket a crossed the ground and cross the finish line. After having evaluated Bakugo's quirk one last time before school had ended he knew the explosive blonde could cover fifty meters in less than six seconds. Izuku smirked and pushed just a bit more of One For All through his system. Not enough to activate Full Cowl but enough that he would beat Bakugo.

Both kids looked forward and with the starting gun fired they both took off. As expected Bakugo quickly used his quirk to launch himself but was also instantly left in the dust as Izuku shot forward like he had been shot out of a canon.

As Izuku shot passed the finish line the recording robot spoke out '3.21 seconds' just slightly slower than Ida. He was followed by Bakugo who finished in just over four seconds. Izuku smiled again seeing even Ida the only one faster was surprised by his speed. 'Stay Humble' rang through Izuku's head causing him to berate himself for thinking he was better for a second.

~Grip Strength~

Izuku stood alongside the entire class. Each student held a device in their hand. It was made to test their grip. Izuku hadn't gripped yet trying to decide if he should use his full strength or not. After remembering that if he screwed up he could get removed answered that question.

With all his might, minus Full Cowl, he gripped down on the device and watched it error out instantly.

"Impressive, those can take over two thousand kilograms of pressure and you nearly broke it," Aizawa said. Izuku quickly apologized not wanting to break school property.

~Standing Long Jump~

Izuku easily cleared the sandbox without using much of his quirk.

~Repeated Side Steps~

Izuku stood trying to hide a grin. A very short boy had nearly broken the school record for the repeated sidesteps by bouncing between a small pile of balls created by his quirk. Izuku suddenly felt a need to at least get close to his number.

With the command to start Izuku became a blur. He moved at such a speed several of the students believed they were seeing not just doubles not even triples but quadruples of Izuku as he shot between the two points. Aizawa was the only one to see that he was hitting the ground with enough force that he was leaving imprints of his soles on the ground.

In the end, Izuku shattered the school record and left everyone once more in shock at his power and once again Izuku had to remind himself to stay humble.

~Ball Throw~

Izuku had watched each student at this point throw the ball. Asui as he learned her name had thrown the ball in her mouth, coiled her tongue and launched the ball a surprising one hundred and three meters. Uraraka had gotten and infinity when she made the ball weightless and thrown it. Ida came just short of beating Bakugo with a six hundred ninety meter kick. The last one that really brought attention to Izuku was a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. She had created a small canon and fired the ball over eight hundred meters away and pissed Bakugo off quite a bit.

Now it was his turn. He stood in the circle and held the ball. He was positive after crushing all the events that he was safe but why call it quits now. With a deep breath, he summoned up his strength and threw the ball. The moment the ball left his hand a loud echoing boom filled the air followed by a burst of wind that threw several students to the ground.

"What the hell was that, Deku?" Bakugo partly asked partly yelled.

"He threw the ball so hard it created a sonic boom right out of his hand," Momo explained unable to fully believe that Izuku had that much power.

"How far did it fly?" Eijiro asked.

"One moment," Aizawa replied. "It has to land before I can tell you," that left the class in shock once more. Just what the hell was this green haired kid.

"Wait... Midoriya Izuku," Mina said as the pieces fell into place. "You're the Mighty Green Boy," Izuku instantly sighed in defeat. He was hoping that name would be forgotten when he got to school.

"Wait... what?" Ochaco asked.

"You haven't seen them? He's got videos all over the web of some crazy stuff like bulling a Semi behind him while two motorcycles float around him. My favorite is the one where they caught him carrying six fridges... Six!" Mina ranted.

"It's not really that impressive... we live in a world of superpowers," Izuku said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah but that kind of super strength doesn't come until someones in their mid to late twenties and you're doing it at fourteen," Mina shot back.

"R... really?" Izuku said slightly surprised. Maybe All Might's training was a little too crazy. {2}

"There we go," Aizawa said as he showed the screen.

"Nineteen thousand four hundred seventy-three meters!" the entire class screamed. Izuku had thrown the ball just over twelve miles.

"What the hell are you, man?!" Denki asked in shock (LOL)

"That's crazy Deku. I had no idea your Telekinesis was so strong," Ochaco said as she smiled widely.

"Thanks," Izuku said as his blush returned in full force.

"Damnit Deku!" Bakugo roared.

"Enough," Everyone froze seeing Aizawa's hair rise and his eyes glowing red. Once the class and quieted down his hair dropped and he pulled out some eye drops.

"Wait... Sensei... You're Eraserhead," Izuku said.

"Yeah that's me," Aizawa replied nonchalantly.

"I've never heard of him," Hanta said.

"He's an angler type and he hates the media. His quirk allows him to turn off peoples quirks by looking at them," Izuku explained quickly.

~Results~

The class stood waiting to see who would be kicked out. Aizawa stood before them. "Just so you know. I was not lying. The lowest student will be removed from the class," Aizawa said causing the tension to raise. And without another word, the results were displayed via hologram.

Izuku smiled happily seeing his name in the first place followed by Momo then Shoto and Bakugo.

"WHAAAA!" everyone looked to see Minoru Mineta on the ground. His name sat at the bottom of the list. He was last place student.

"Sorry Mineta," Izuku said as Aizawa walked up.

"Everyone you are dismissed for the day. Minoru Mineta follow me," Aizawa said coldly. The boy nodded and slowly followed his now former sensei.

"Wow, just like that," Jiro said in surprise.

"I was so sure he was lying to get us to do our best," Momo said surprised he hadn't been kidding.

"One less extra to worry about," Bakugo said as he turned to Izuku. "How the fuck did your quirk get so strong so fast?"

"I had help from Mr. Yagi and my mom," Izuku replied.

"That Skeletor looking fucker?" Bakugo growled.

"He's very good building training plans for quirks," Izuku retorted.

"Can we back up for a second," Izuku turned to see most of the class looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How the hell did Telekinesis allow you to do all that?" Eijiro asked.

"I can use it to empower my body and move things. It's very versatile," Izuku lied quickly.

"I call Hax!" Mina shouted. "You're crazy strong how did you not get admitted by recommendation?"

"I'm just a kid I don't have any connections nor did I know any heroes or hero families that could put a recommendation in for me," Izuku replied.

"Man... I gotta go train now," Eijiro said feeling like he'd been out 'manly-ed' by Izuku.

* * *

~End of the day~

Izuku did his best to hide the joy in him. He'd made it through the first day and possibly even made a few friends. Ida was a wound a little tight but seemed very nice.

"Izuku!" Izuku couldn't help but smile. He knew that voice. Izuku turned to see Ochaco and Tenya walking towards him.

"Hey, what's up?" Izuku asked a light blush on his face from seeing Ochacho smiling directly at him.

"I figured we were all heading towards the train why not walk together," Ochacho said as the two caught up to Izuku. Said boy simply smiled happily and three started walking together.

"So I wanted to ask... what did Bakugo call you during the Quirk Assesment?" Ida asked.

"Huh oh, you mean Deku?" Izuku asked. With a nod from both of them, Izuku sighed lightly. "If you read my name right it can be read as Deku instead of Izuku and Kacchan decided that would be what he calls me,"

"But 'Deku'... it just screams 'Do You Best' I kinda like it," Ochacho said with a big smile. Izuku's face went red as a single thought went through his mind.

"Deku it is," Izuku blurted out.

"Midoriya?" Ida said in confusion. After a few moments, the three all laughed and started their walk to the train. Ida had decided to just let it go rather than express how he thought it was a bad idea since the name was an insult before Ochacho said something.

"I wonder why he went with it so easily?' Ida thought to himself as he looked at Izuku who was still slightly red in the face. Either way, it wasn't his place to pry.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I hoped you guys liked the chapter. It was pretty much the same as the canon chapter. I want to pull away from that a little here and there so it might take a bit longer to work out the chapters sometimes. I promise I'll do my best to keep my OC a side/minor char and not give her the spotlight when it's supposed to be on someone else. That being said I do want to give some of the side/minor chars a little more light. So their first battle scenario will get a little shifting to it as well as more focus than just Izuku and Ochacho's match. But as I said it will take a bit to rework the chapters so if you guys are against that say so and I'll skip over the other fights.

P.S. at the very bottom of the End Notes is a little snip bit for Masami my OC. I'm putting in this part so you guys can skip it if you don't want to read it.

{1} I never liked that they were called Villain points. For a school meant to train the future HEROES of Japan. So I changed it to Assault points also I think it fits better with Recuse Points in general.

{2} It occurred to me that Izuku having a bunch of web videos wouldn't make much sense as they live in a world of superpowers so I tried to fix it by making the strength to age stand out a bit. I hope it helps the whole Might Green Boy reoccurring joke I have going.

* * *

~Side Step: I'm in the hero course~

A red-haired girl came flying into her house a bundle of joy. "Dad! I got into the hero course!" the girl screamed happily just before she tripped and slammed face first into the ground.

"Watch your step," a voice said with a chuckle.

"Kamina? What are you doing home?" the girl asked as she got up.

"I took a few vacation days to relax. Ingenium can be a workhorse some days," Kamina answered as he smiled down at his sister. "Now then what is this about being in the hero course? Dad said you were put into the Support class after you got knocked out during the entrance exam,"

"I was but the teacher for class 1-A kicked one of the students out saying he was hopeless and offered me the spot after Cementoss said I would be could be a good fit for the class so know I'm in the hero course," the girl rambled off quickly.

"Easy Masami easy. Breathe," Kamina said with another chuckle.

"We're home," Kamina and Masami both looked to see their father step into the house alongside their elder sister.

"Dad! Sis! I got moved to the hero course!" Masami shouted as she ran over to them. She was quickly wrapped up in a pair of arms and wings.

"That's my little sister!" Masami's sister, Karou, shouted as she lifted her off the ground.

"Sis... can't breath," Masami choked out.

"Ah sorry," Karou said with a laugh.

"You'll have to tell us the whole story over supper," Horobosu said as he patted Masami on the head.

* * *

 **~Side Step End Notes~** There just a little step into Masami's life. I hope you guys liked it those of you who read it. Masami had two older siblings one sister and one brother and her father. No mother. All of them have Demon Quirks but each has a different type.

Horobosu: Red Incubus Demon... Yup

Karou: Red Winged Demon

Kamina: Black Speed Demon (Their mother was also a Black Demon)

Masami: Unknown Demon. You'll learn what I mean by Unknown during the Battle Scenario that she's a part of.


	7. Battle Training

**Chapter Seven: Battle Training**

 **~A/N~ So I'm going to try and make things a little less... possibly more confusing. So when All Might is in his true form I will have him addressed as Mr. Yagi and he'll be All Might when he's in his hero form. Hopefully, this will let you get the image for which form you thinking of him in when reading.**

 **Also sorry for spelling names wrong... I'll try to proofread and check better.**

 **_Reivew Corner_**

 **To .master: Thanks for the long review and you are very right the people of the MHA universe are weirdly strong even as High school students. Funnily enough, I had originally wanted to have Izuku throw the ball so hard it left the atmosphere but I changed my mind cus I wanted Uraraka to stay and the 'Infinity girl' so I had him throw it stupid far instead. and that's a good point... I might have them learn that.**

 **To Luffy15: No I don't plan to make the 'Stay Humble' thing a plot point. It was in the last chapter to try and drill home that Izuku is way above and needs to remain the boy All Might saw worthy. So don't worry he's not going to be thinking 'Stay Humble' all the time. At most it might pop up in this chapter once or twice but it won't be staying around.**

 **To reydrago: the jump? if you mean the long jump he just used One For All.**

 **To tiguylerobot: I might give him flight abilities I haven't decided yet. As is TK is a work in progress for Izuku. His mother may have studied her quirk but since she didn't train she doesn't know the limits. So we'll see.**

 **To Phenomenal Excelsior: Yeah and he will only get stronger. And yes Masami will be taking most of Mineta's parts with minor changes here and there so I'm not just following the Manga too much.**

 **To CanadianBlitz: That would actually be my fault. When I get into a chapter I sometimes forget to rework the sentences so the characters words are closer to what they say and not how I work it in my head. I'll try to do better.**

 **To Xerzo LotCN: I had to recheck my Manga copy but it shows Bakugo getting a Seventy-seven for 'villain points' so I gave Izuku one less point and I can't remember why... lol. Also, yes Jiraiya is a great Perv and written how I like them to be. He's super strong to balance out the Perv side. and thanks for liking Masami. I hope she goes over ok. I know OCs aren't usually all that well liked/wanted.**

 **_Review Corner Done_**

* * *

Chapter Start!

~U.A. High~

Izuku walked with Tenya on his left and Ochaco on his right. The three had become fast friends and would hang out between classes. Currently, they were on their way back from Lunch to their Hero Course Class.

"I wonder what the class will be about," Ochaco said with a finger on her chin trying to figure out what they would do.

"I would think that today would be a lecture on how Hero Offices work and how to apply for them," Tenya suggested.

"Man, that would be so boring," Ochaco replied.

"Knowing U.A. I wouldn't be surprised if they threw us in the deep end and have us face off against teachers," Izuku said making Tenya and Ochaco both pause.

"That would be so scary," Ochaco said. Her mind ran over the fear of trying to face off against Aizawa or Present Mic.

"Well let's not wait any longer. Class starts in a few," Tenya said spurring the three to move a bit faster.

~In Class~

All Might in his true form stepped into the classroom. Each student was sitting and waiting for class to start. Apparently, Aizawa already had them trained. The class all looked at the man slightly confused. Well, save for two. Izuku and Bakugo.

"Greetings class," Mr. Yagi said as he grabbed some chalk. "I'm Mr. Yagi and I represent All Might. I will be leading part of the classes so All Might can continue his work," Mr. Yagi looked at his class then smiled lightly.

"So today's class is pretty simple," Mr. Yagi said as he pulled out a card and showed the class. "Today is Battle Training," The class quickly erupted into excitement. Mr. Yagi smiled again seeing the class filled with such joy.

"Now then we will be drawing lots before you head out. All Might will explain the rest," Mr. Yagi explained as he pulled out a large box. One by one each student was brought up and put into teams.

Izuku's face flushed red seeing he was teamed with Ochaco. Her response was to simply smile and say how cool it was they were on a team.

Bakugo growled lowly seeing he was teamed with the guy that bitched at him about having his feet on the desk. This was going to suck.

Momo glanced over to her teammate. The new girl in class. Masami. She was the class unknown at the moment as she hadn't shown her Quirk yet. They would have an advantage with that.

"Now then get your gear and get going," Mr. Yagi said as the class all jumped up and started heading to their locker room to get into their hero outfits.

* * *

~Flashback~

Izuku stood with his arms out as a very pale very thin woman measured his body. "What's this for?" Izuku asked looking to All Might.

"Well, Young Midoriya you are lacking a Hero Outfit. We are here to remedy that," All Might answered.

"So who is this boy All Might?" the woman asked.

"My student," All Might answered.

"Interesting... So what would you like the suit made from?" the woman asked as she finished writing down Izuku's measurements.

"What's the best you have?" All Might asked.

"Well, I have access to every material. But if you want the best I'd have to call a contact," the woman answered.

"What the contact have that you don't?" All Might asked.

"His quirk allows him to weave carbon fibers. He recently discovered a new way to spin the carbon to make a material stronger than any steal but fits and wears like cotton," the woman explained.

"Let's go with that," All Might said.

"I should warn you he doesn't have much in coloring the material yet. It takes a lot out of him to make it. So the boy has his pick from a slightly dark green, black and bright orange," the woman explained.

"Perhaps a mix of green and black?" Izuku asked.

"Very well... what do you want it to look like?" the woman asked.

"Well..." Izuku said slowly

~Flashback End~

* * *

Izuku stood in his gear alongside his class. Each of them in their hero outfits. "Is that you Izuku?" Ochaco's voice came from his right. He turned and froze.

"Whoa that outfit," Izuku said. He was very glad his outfit had the mask or she'd easily see his face covered in a huge red blush.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot to be more specific... I wasn't planning for skin tight," ochaco said with a blush of her face.

"It looks great," Izuku said trying to make her feel better but only managed to make her blush more.

"I was more surprised by you," Ochaco said as she looked at Izuku. His outfit was a dark mint green with black elbow pads and knee pads. A black steel like mouthpiece covered his face from the nose down while the rest of his face was hidden by a mask that had what looked like strange bunny ears. All Might had originally thought it was a little too much of a shout out to him but once it was finished he confess it gave him a tough but kind look. Something people would know they could run to for help.

"I appear like a hero!" All Might's voice echoed out as he slammed into the ground and took his favorite hero pose. One fist lifted to the sky.

"Man knowing he's a teacher and seeing he's a teacher are two totally different things," Eijiro said with a huge smile on his face.

"I still didn't fully believe it," Denki added.

"Look at all of you. You look great!" All Might said with his trademarked grin. "Now then down to business. Mr. Yagi should've put you all in groups with a letter. So we will draw a letter from each of this box," All Might placed a hand on top of a large black box.{1}

"Let's see who our villains are first," All Might grinned. "Group A!" Izuku froze. He had to play a villain... that was new.

"Wow so we gotta be baddies," Ochaco said slightly surprised.

"Midoriya and Uraraka please report to this address. you will be given the time it takes to walk there and five minutes to devise a strategy to face off against," All Might drew a second letter. "Group I," Izuku looked over to see the Ojiro look over at him. His mind quickly started to work on a plan.

"Get moving you two," All Might said getting the 'villains' to head out. "And remember you're villains in this. so think like a villain," he added.

"So what do we do?" Ochaco asked as they looked at the 'weapon' they had to protect.

"I'm not sure yet. Ojiro is crazy good at fighting whereas Hagakure can get to the weapon without us even seeing her," Izuku said before he looked at Ochaco and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Uraraka I want to test something could you step outside and move down the hall just a bit?" Izuku asked.

"What for?" Ochaco asked.

"I want to see if I can find someone with my Telekinesis," Izuku replied.

"Oh yeah sure," Ochacho said. Once she was in the hall Izuku closed his eyes and reached out with his quirk. He instantly felt the large weapon behind him. Next, he found the door so far so good. Now the test could he tell the difference between a person and the stuff in the halls.

'Is that her?' Izuku thought as his Telekinesis found a moving object. As gently as he could he attempted to lift what he found.

"Woah!" Ochaco yelled out as she suddenly felt herself lift off the ground.

"I can!" Izuku called out as he placed Ochacho back down and she reentered the room.

"Well, you did find me," Ochaco said.

"Yeah and now I know what a human presence feels like to my Telekinesis so hopefully Hakakure won't be able to sneak up on us.

"I get it so while we are waiting you're going to try and 'find' Toru while they are coming towards us.

"Yeah. Hopefully, I can grab her right when they come in and that should distract Ojiro," Izuku explained.

"Then I might be able to grab him too if he gets distracted and zero him out so he can't fight," Ochaco said with a smile.

"That's the plan," Izuku said.

~Outside~

"We have to be careful. Izuku's Telekinesis is a huge threat," Mashirao said.

"Yeah, I looked up Telekinesis on our way here... Some Telekinetics can actually use their quirk to feel people coming," Toru said.

"That makes it even worse," Mashirao said as he palmed his forehead.

"Well, maybe he can't not all Telekinetics can," Toru replied.

"What percent can do that?" Mashirao asked.

"About thirty percent... the really scary one is about half of Telekinesis quirk users can fly," Toru said. {2}

"Jeez could he get more OP?" Mashirao joked.

"So, What do you want to do?" Toru asked.

"I say we go for them head-on. If he feels us coming it wouldn't matter if we try to sneak. I'll keep my eye on him. He's strong but I don't think he'll use too much force so I hope I can get in close and bring him down. Since you're invisible try and catch Ochaco," Mashirao suggested.

"That will have to work," Toru said.

"Mission Start!" All Might's voice echoed out

~Mission~

Izuku closed his eyes and reached out with his power. His reach had increased from the training from his seventy-five feet to an even one hundred. Now all he had to do was wait for Ojiro and Hakakure to enter his reach.

"This is so nerve-racking," Ochaco said as she started pacing.

"I know just waiting for them," Izuku replied. A moment later and the edge of his reach felt something.

"They're coming. They just came in range," Izuku said.

"I'll get ready," Ochaco said as she moved to the door.

"Fifty feet," Izuku said quietly. Ochaco nodded and placed her hands together. She needed to wait as long as possible so she would have as much time as possible.

Izuku nodded letting Ochaco know they were less than ten feet away. Ochaco quickly activated her quirk and jumped up hiding above the door. As the door opened Izuku used his Telekinesis to grab the smaller of the two form.

"CRAP!" Toru's voice echoed just as the door opened.

"Of course," Mashirao said as he shot into the room narrowly dodging Ocacho as she tried to grab him.

"Dang it," Ochaco growled as she dropped to the ground.

"I figured you'd hide above us," Mashirao smirked as he rolled again and shot at Izuku.

"Uraraka get Hakakure she's directly outside of the door," Izuku said as he braced himself for Mashirao's attack.

"Got her!" Ochaco shouted as she quickly threw capturing tape around Toru.

"Toru is eliminated," All Might's voice called out.

"Crap," Izuku said as Mashirao reached him and spun smashing his tail into Izuku's ribs and throwing him away.

"Now!" Mashirao said out loud as he jumped at the weapon.

"Sorry," Izuku said as Mashirao stopped in mid-air.

'Did he grab me that quick with his quirk?' Mashirao thought.

"You moved so quick I couldn't grab you with my quirk so I had to use my hands," Izuku said as he tightened his grip on Mashirao's tail then threw him away from the bomb.

"Damnit," Mashirao growled as he collided with the wall.

"In the spirit of competition I give you another chance, Hero," Izuku said as he took a fighting stance.

"Mocking me?" Mashirao asked.

"It's the job of a villain to mock," Izuku said a smile coming to his face.

'He's taken to this way to easily,' everyone thought.

"Fine, I'll indulge you," Mashirao said as he jumped up and shot at Izuku. As Mashirao neared Izuku he took one last chance. Just before he entered Izuku's reached he slammed his tail down and launched himself over the green boy. Unfortunately, Izuku anticipated it and like the first time caught Mashirao but this time it was with his Telekinesis and not his hands.

"Sorry hero," Izuku said as he lifted a hand.

'What's he doing' everyone thought.

"Slam!" Izuku shouted. Mashirao's body answered the command and smashed into the ground.

"Hold!" Izuku commanded as he looked to Ochaco. "Ochaco, if you could tape him up please," Izuku smiled.

"Right," Ochacho said as she ran over and with their second roll of capture tape wrapped up Mashirao.

"The Villains Win," All Might said.

"Sorry Ojiro... are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, it hurt but not as bad as falling out of a tree," Mashirao replied as the tape was removed.

"Physical Empowering and a Sensor Awareness. Mina was right. I call Hax!" Toru said a pout would've been visible if she were.

* * *

~Watch Room~

"So the M.V.P. of this match is Izuku," All Might said.

"Obviously he totally commanded that," Eijiro said.

"Yes but let's see if anyone can go into further detail," All Might looked at the class. Momo was the first to raise a hand.

"Midoriya not only led his team and devised a strong strategy but he also played into the part by acting like a villain and mocking Ojiro he even showed good insight by knowing Ojiro would attempt to bypass him and go for the weapon," Momo explained.

"Perfect synopsis," All Might smiled. This girl was very bright.

"Now then the next match will place Team D as Villains and Team G as Heroes. Like the first time Team D will be given five minutes to set up their plan. Move out," All Might command.

~Team D~

"Got a plan?" Katsuki asked.

"Denki's quirk is Electrification and Kyoka's quick is Earphone jack... So they'll probably find us with her quick and attempt to stun us both and rush the bomb. I'd suggest you play guard and I'll run out and attempt to separate them with my speed," Tenya explained.

"I'd say the opposite," Katsuki said.

"You want to go after them? I'm far faster I'd be the better choice," Tenya said.

"That's why you should stay here. If they pull something out their asses Your speed will be better served to protect the bomb," Katsuki explained.

"Fair point and with the dead ends and sharp turns I can't run at full speed where I can in this room," Tenya said as he rubbed his chin. "Agreed you will hunt them,"

"Good," Katsuki grinned.

~Mission~

Denki and Kyoka moved slowly. They would stop every few rooms for Kyoka to use her jack to listen for them. So far they hadn't found the weapon and had dodged Katsuki.

"Shit," Kyoka said as she pulled her jack out and spun. Standing at the end of the hall was Katuski with a big smile on his face.

"Thought you slipped past me eh?" Katsuki said.

"Shit run I got him," Denki said as he started to spark.

"Not gonna work!" Katsuki said as he blasted forward. Denki smiled and rose his hands ready to shock everything around him. Just before he could send out his shock Katsuki reached him and his hand erupted. The explosion was small but make a lot of smoke forcing Denki to cough and lose his stored electricity.

"Die!" Katsuki roared as he grabbed Denki's arm, spun himself behind him with a quick succession of explosions then flipped Denki over his shoulder and onto the ground hard. (Yup that move he used on Izuku)

Denki didn't even get enough time to process that he'd been smashed into the ground before he felt capture tape wrap around him.

"Now where did she go?" Katsuki asked seeing Kyoka was gone. "Hey, extra she's coming your way,"

"Don't call me extra my name is Tenya," Tenya replied.

~With Tenya~

Tenya stood waiting. Having heard Katsuki's explosions he knew they were close and from the shout of run Denki had tried to face off against Katsuki alone.

"Found you," Kyoka said as she entered the room to see Tenya with his back to her.

"Ah, the valiant hero arrives," Tenya spoke as he slowly turned. The class all laughed hearing Tenya trying to act like a villain.

"Would it be too much to ask to let me by?" Kyoka asked.

"Why of course you may pass me," Tenya said causing Kyoka to pause.

"Wait... what?" Kyoka asked.

"I said you may pass me... that is of course as long as you can pass him," Tenya added.

"Shit," Kyoka spun to see Katsuki had caught up with her and had Denki slung over his shoulder.

"You wanna try me?" Katsuki asked.

"No... I can't fight you... I submit," Kyoka said with a growl. This sucked.

"The Villains win," All Might's voice called out.

"Damn it if we had only gotten a different group... like Tsyu and Tokiyami or Mina and Yuga," Denki complained.

"Whatever," Katsuki grumbled as he dropped Denki.

* * *

~Watch Room~

"Very well done I'll give the M.V.P. of this one to both Tenya and Katsuki. Both of you played your parts perfectly," All Might said with a smile. Tenya's face flushed and he smiled brightly while Katsuki just grumbled.

"Now then the next villains are Team E and the heroes are Team C. In you go,"

~Team E~

"I was really hoping to be the heroes but this will have to do," Mina said as she grabbed the handle and melted it with her acid so it couldn't be opened.

"Agreed how can I show how dazzling I am if I must be villainous," Yuga said with a pout? who knew.

"Either way they'll have to really do some damage to the door or walls to get in here now," Mina said as she melted the bolts to the door as well.

"Excellent thinking," Yuga said still more enamored by his cape than Mina's work to secure the room.

~Team C~

"So... what's your quirk?" Momo asked as she looked at her red-haired teammate.

"Demon," Masami replied nonchalantly.

"Could you explain?" Momo asked.

"Oh sorry I forget it's more complicated than that sorry. My quirk is Demon and thus I can take on different forms to fight for now," Masami said.

"What kind of forms and what do you mean for now?" Momo asked.

"I can grow wings for flight, bone spikes, claws, fangs, and horns for offense or I can thicken my skin to become a defensive wall. as for what I mean by for now is once I turn sixteen I have my metamorphoses and become a singular type rather than the mix typing I can do now," Masami explained.

"Wow you're really versatile," Momo said.

"Sort of because I haven't become a singular type yet I have a very finite amount of time I can use each form and very strict limits to each form," Masami said.

"Let me guess Flight you can't carry anything but yourself?" Momo guessed.

"I can carry sixty pounds in flight, my battle form lasts three minutes, and my strengthened skin can't handle extreme heat or cold nor can it take repetitive heavy damage," Masami answered.

"How good is your fighting?" Momo asked.

"I don't have anything for long range, I wasn't allowed to bring my Kanabō to school so my medium range is out and my close combat is ok unless I use my claw then it's my best," Masami answered.

"You use a Kanabō?" Momo asked clearly surprised by the weapon.

"It started off as a joke idea in grade school you know cus i'm a demon and all but then I found I loved fighting with it one in middle school so it became my go-to for weaponized combat," Masami grinned.

"What kind of Kanabō?" Momo asked.

"Four and a half feet long two-inch diameter with eight-inch studs and made from Beechwood," Masami answered.

"Beech," Momo said as she grabbed the book off her belt.

Now it was Masami's turn to question "What's that?"

"My Yaoyorictionary it holds information and tons of things so I can look up how they are made... I can't really make wood so would a steel work?" Momo explained and asked. Masami giggled lightly at the name of the book and nodded to the question.

"Ok then once we start I'll make one so you have something. We'll use your quirk itself as our trump card since neither Mina or Yuga have seen it," Momo explained.

"That being said I don't know any of your quirks... I'm guessing your is creation since you said you'd make me a Kanabō," Momo simply nodded and paused.

"I think Mina's is some sort of Acid while Yuga fires a laser from his naval," Momo said making Masami giggle again.

"Naval Laser that sounds so cute," Masami giggled. "As for acid... wow that could be bad... so dodge sparkles and take out pinky first?"

"Probably the best idea," Momo replied.

~Mission~

Mina and Yuga stood a few steps apart waiting for Momo and Masami. Mina had taken the time make a super weak acid that at best could disove clothes but it worked wonders on slicking up floors.

"Knock," the two turned hearing a voice from the wall. "KNOCK!" the wall burst into fragments sending dust, debris, and smoke into the room.

"Shit," Mina said seeing her slick floor was ruined thanks to the former wall.

"I got-" yuga started before a cannon went off and the blond boy was slammed into the wall by a net.

"Holy crap!" Mina said seeing Yuga go flying.

"Nap time!" Masami said as she swung her Kanabō at Mina's stomach. said pink skinned girl quickly dodged her swing narrowly and slipped back.

"I won't go down-" Mina started.

"The Heroes Win!" All Might's voice echoed out.

"Wha!" Mina screamed seeing Momo had used the distraction to run by and grab the bomb.

"Might I ask someone to get me down?" Yuga asked from his place on the wall.

"No worries we gotcha," Masami said with a smile.

"Jeez, you guys didn't give us a second to defend," Mina groaned out.

"A quick and decisive attack was our best chance so we took it," Momo said as Yuga was pulled off the wall.

~Watch Room~

"Amazing work. Quick and decisive indeed," All Might said. "M.V.P. is Momo for her stellar plan,"

"I know right! she's crazy smart," Masami said with a big smile.

"I didn't get to show off at all," Yuga said with a pout? who knows.

"Now then to the next match!" All Might shouted happily.

* * *

 **~End Notes~ I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know in the comments if you did. Next chapter will be more Battle Training... sorry if the fights suck I'm not very good and writing them.**

 **Also, if you're wondering about Katuski willingly working with Iida. I like to think this sort of conversation would've happened had Izuku not been on the other team. So yeah he's slightly more chill in my story since Izuku has been putting him in his place for a while and now he just sees Izuku as a hurdle to jump to become the number one.**

 **Also, I hope Masami wasn't too OP feeling. I tried to make their match quick with a strong plan from Momo. Let know what you thought.**

 **{1} Switched it to one box. I found it odd that they split them into two and locked students into roles where one box feels more open... might just be me.**

 **{2} Now this is actually going to be a poll on my FF account (This story get put on FF, Ao3, and Tumblr) Should I give Izuku the ability to fly with his Telekinesis. Polls up with the chapter.**


	8. Battle Training Fin & Class President

**Chapter Eight: Battle Training Fin & Class President**

~A/N~ So quick question for review answers. Would you guys mind Side Step chapters? These would be shorter chapters where I jump into what's going on with other chars, building ships for later, and build up for future chapters that might not really be needed. Let me know, please.

Secondly, I've started working on my second MHA story to throw some unused ideas for Izuku and others. If there is something you guys would like to see P.M. ideas. That story will probably be updated a lot slower as I also plan to use FemDeku for it... No ships decided yet.

_Review Corner_

To Luffy15: the best thing is that is the canon name of her book. her belt and leotard both have the same name styling. She is truly a dork and I love her for it. As for Masami, she's been trained her whole like to not rely on her quirk because of the eventual lock into one field... I guess I forgot to mention that sorry. And I think you're right I could've should've used Ochaco more in the fight.

To reydrago: I'm glad to make you happy with an update

To McGuestface the Guest: Thanks for breaking it down actually I hadn't actually thought of it through his actual training for flying.

To Miledman2: I'm glad you like Masami and the fights I hope you keep enjoying my work.

To .master: the MC explanation made me smile so thanks for that and I'm glad you're ok with Masami.

To RyuAssassin: I kind of agree but from what I've seen the only one that constantly uses their last names is Izuku. I might be wrong on that but they are also kids so they get familiar with each other fast.

To The Keeper of Worlds: Good as I have said to others if I start focusing on her too much or start making her OP please say something so I can dial her back. Also since I missed your previous question. In Canon, Toru placed third to last just above Mineta actually. So she barely scraped by.

To GodWing30: I didn't notice that... I might have to run with that for a bit more still. Thanks.

To Xerzo LotCN: I don't think I'll have Izuku get any elemental kinesis, or invisibility. As for mind reading that would be Telepathy and different quirk entirely. I don't plan on making my OC anything to upfront so probably not the VP or anything.

To the comment on my OC: Whether she won or lost I would've gotten comments against it. She won and some complained that she should've lost to make her seem more flawed. But I can also bet if I had her lose I would've gotten a comment that she's pulling Momo down by failing. So instead I had Momo work out the plan, make their gear, capture Yuga, and even win the match herself by getting the bomb. My OC was literally a distraction. I did my best to keep her from being OP so she basically sat on the sideline for her own match. But whatever some people are going to find a flaw no matter what a writer does.

_Review Corner Done_

Chapter Start!

* * *

~Team F~

Rikido and Koji stood next to each other as they looked up at the building. They had to face off against Tsuyu and Fumikage. They both knew they were in for a fight.

"Koji when the match starts can you get a bird to find the floor they are on?" Rikido asked. Koji nodded a few times not actually answering.

"Awesome, Once we know what floor they are on we can get them," Rikido said.

*I'm worried about Fumikage* Koji 'said' via sign language.

"Yeah he's probably the more dangerous one in the fight but if we can get past Dark Shadow we got him no problem," Rikido replied. "I'm more worried about Tsuyu and that tongue. I don't want to hurt her but I think I'd have to if she wraps me up,"

*I have a plan* Koji waved out.

"What's up?" Rikido asked.

*I can sense a lot of animals nearby if I call out to them we might be able to overwhelm them with numbers and slip by* Koji signed out quickly.

"I'm sorry but... What?" Rikido asked not having been able to keep up with his quick signing.

"I wanna try to overwhelm them with animals," Koji said quietly.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Rikido shouted in shock causing Koji to nod viciously.

"Oh, I got it," Rikido said calming. "Sorry,"

*Ready* Koji signed.

"Let's Rock this Candy!" Rikido said with a big grin.

* * *

~Team H~

"How do you want to deal with them, Kero?" Tsuyu asked.

"Rikido is pure brute force we just have to outlast him where Koji is a wild card. We can summon animals which Dark Shadow can easily scare away but I'm unsure how strong he is himself," Fumikage replied.

"I think he's more like a teddy bear really," Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin. "He's quite all the time and really shy," she added.

"How are you with fighting in the dark?" Fumikage asked.

"About the same as more people are, Kero," Tsuyu replied.

"Then we'll go with dim lights. Dark Shadow can fight in light but he's a lot stronger in the dark," Fumikage explained.

"How do you think they'll come at us?" Tsuyu asked.

"Koji will probably get his animals to scout for us first. Then once they are at the door Rikido will use his quirk for maximum time. Our best bet will be to wrap up Rikido first then take out Koji," Fumikage explained.

"Sounds good," Tsuyu replied.

"Mission Start!" All Might's voice echoed out.

~A Few Minutes Later~

A loud angry roar rang out through the halls of the mission building. "Tell me you heard that," Tsuyu said in a light panic.

"I did..." Fumikage said as his eyes widened slightly. He knew that sound.

"I didn't think Koji would go that far, Kero," Tsuyu said as she hopped onto a wall.

"Apparently he did," Fumikage said just as the door was smashed in by an invading bear.

"Dark Shadow: Intimidate!" Fumikage shouted as his shadow beast appeared and roared as loud as it could to force the bear to back down.

"SUGAR RUSH!" Rikido shouted as he ran in and right past Dark Shadow aiming to take out Fumikage.

"Tsuyu!" Fumikage shouted. Tsuyu merely gave a 'Kero' as a response before her tongue shot out and grabbed Fumikage pulling him away from Rikido. Dark Shadow, on the other hand, engaged and started fighting Rikido. The sugar high student easily beat back the shadow beast with a flurry of punches.

"Now," Rikido said as Koji ran in guarded by the bear Dark Shadow had intimidated.

"Fumikage," Tsuyu said getting the shadowy boy to send Dark Shadow at the bear and boy. Tsuyu took a chance and jumped at Rikido. Koji slid to a stop as Dark Shadow blocked his path and readied to roar at the bear once more.

"I got AGH!" Rikido started to shout before Tsuyu planted her feet square into Rikido's back and threw him away.

"Now!" Koji shouted. As his voice rang out the window of the room burst as dozens of birds flew in. In a flurry of feathers, Fumikage found himself wrapped up.

"Fumikage is eliminated," All Might called out.

"Kero," Tsuyu said as she looked to see Fumikage wrapped in white tape.

"Once chance give up," Rikido said slowly.

"I'll call your bluff, Kero," Tsuyu said as jumped at Rikido and shot her tongue at Koji.

'Shit," Rikido said as the frog girl drilled into his chest. His Sugar rush had all but run out when he tried to get Tsuyu to surrender.

"Rikido Sato is eliminated," All Might said as the boy slid back from the kick out cold.

"Sorry," Tsuyu said as she quickly hopped back to cut off Koji's path again as her tongue had been dodged.

The two had a short stare down. Neither knew who would move first. The next move would decide it after all. If Koji could get the bear to chare Tsuyu before Tsuyu could wrap him up he could win. But if Tsuyu dodged the bear Koji would be at her mercy.

In the end, the move never came as All Might's Voice called out. "Time's up! Villains Win!"

Koji's head dropped having failed the test while Tsuyu released the breathe she hadn't known she was holding.

* * *

~Watch Room~

"Very well done all," All Might said with a smile. "Tsuyu you're the M.V.P. of this one for the plan of moving each other with your quirks and being the last one standing on the winning side,"

"Kero," Tsuyu said with a smile spread on her face.

"Now then on to the final match," All Might said.

* * *

~Team J~

"You sure that will hold?" Eijiro asked as he watched Hanta tape the door shut.

"My tape is super strong and neither of them has a lot of strength," Hanta said as he continued to coat the door. "Also I'm covering the whole door,"

"Windows too?" Eijiro asked.

"Nah, neither of them fly so I don't see a point," Hanta replied.

"How about putting tape on the ceiling and floor to make a cage around the bomb?" Eijiro suggested.

"Good idea," Hanta quickly added the tape to create a makeshift cage.

"Mission Start!" All Might's voice echoed out.

"Let's get ready," Eijiro said with a smirk.

~Team B~

"Can you find out what floor they are on?" Shoto asked.

"Sure," Mezo answered and stepped into the building.

"They are both together on the fifth floor," Mezo answered.

"They are most likely playing a defensive game," Shoto started. "Step outside please it's going to get frosty in here," Mezo nodded and stepped outside as Shoto placed his hand on the wall. Instantly ice started to spread over the walls.

~Team J~

"I'm stuck," Hanta said as Eijiro smashed at the ice.

"I'll get us out," Eijiro replied as he broke the ice off one of his feet. Sadly the second he put his foot down it was encased in ice again.

"Jeez this seems a little unfair," Hanta said as he started to shiver.

"Damnit I can't get free," Eijiro said as he tried, again and again, to break free.

"I'd suggest you just give in," Shoto said as the door broke down.

"Like hell!" Eijiro shouted.

"Very well," Shoto said as he stepped forward and ice shot at Eijiro completely encasing him. With Eijiro stuck Shoto easily walked over to the bomb and placed his hand on it. The tape hadn't slowed him down for a second.

"Hero Team Wins!" All Might call out.

"Sorry," Shoto said as the room started to warm up instantly.

"Dude Cold and Heat what the hell are you?" Hanta asked.

"My Quirk is half hot, half cold. I can use both Ice and Fire," Shoto answered as Eijiro was freed.

"Man that sucked didn't even give us a chance," Eijiro said as he looked at Shoto.

* * *

~Watch Room~

"A valiant attempt from the villains but with an overpowering display of power the heroes won. That said Young Shoto takes the M.V.P.," All Might said.

"Obviously he's the only one that really did anything," Hanta said.

"Next time I won't let that ice trick me," Eijiro said. Shoto only gave a slight nod in response.

"Well, Class that's it for today. Head back to class and Mr. Yagi will finish up with you for the day," All Might said.

* * *

~Clasroom~

As the class entered Mr. Yagi was at he desk looking over some papers. Once everyone was seated he stood and moved to the front of the class. "All Might sent me the evaluations of your Battle Training," Mr. Yagi said as he looked over the class.

"You all did well with some exceptions," Mr. Yagi's eyes moved to Ochaco first.

"Uraraka while you followed the plan perfectly next time try to rework the plan so you don't become a spectator and help through the whole thing," Mr. Yagi said.

"Yes, sir," Ochaco said. Izuku looked to the girl with an apologetic smile. Ochaco simply smiled back.

"Masami, Try to be more than just a distraction next time," Mr. Yagi said getting a nod from the demon girl.

"Lastly Shoto," said boy looked up unaware of what he did wrong. "You did a great job beating the challenge but next time understand that it is meant to help you grow alongside your partner so try to utilize their help more and make a plan where you both work together to win," Mr. Yagi explained. Shoto glanced down for a moment then nodded.

"I'll do better next time," Shoto said.

"Other than that you are free for the day," All Might said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Izuku walked alongside Tenya and Ochaco and they walked towards the school. "What's that?" Ochaco asked.

"The Media?" Tenya asked more than said.

"Probably trying to get a scoop on All Might's Teaching," Izuku said. Sure enough, as the three reached the school reports try to get answers from them.

"Hey, kid whats All Might's teaching like?" a reporter asked. Izuku waved Tenya and Ochaco in the two paused then nodded figuring Izuku was going to try and get rid of them

"Leave," Izuku said making all the reporters pause. "This is a school and you are interrupting the day,"

"Well said," Izuku turned to see Aizawa walking up. "Head inside Midoriya," With a nod the boy left.

"We just want some questions answered," a reporter said.

"Well find them somewhere else these are students and they are here to learn not to be questioned by the media," Aizawa said as glared at the reporters.

* * *

~In Class~

"Sorry to drop this on you all so quickly but," the class held their breath as fear of a pop quiz entered their heads. "You'll need to pick a class president and VP,"

'So normal' the class all sweatdropped.

"I don't care how you do it but figure it out," Aizawa said as he pulled out his sleeping bag and fell asleep in the corner almost instantly. The class exploded into action everyone wanting to be the class rep save for one or two students.

"I believe a vote would be best," Tenya said.

"But everyone would just vote for themselves," Eijiro added.

"And we don't really know each other well enough to pick someone else," Tsuyu added.

"Precisely my point that way if someone gets more than one vote it shows that they are worth it," Tenya explained

Izuku's face paled as he saw he and Momo both had three votes. "Who the hell voted for Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"We have a tie... what do we do now?" Tsuyu asked.

"A second vote of course but this time only Deku and Momo's are the candidates," Ochacho said.

"Ok let's vote again," Tenya said.

Izuku was left in shock as he had won beating out Momo by a single vote. "Very well Midoirya shall be the Rep and Yaoyorozu will be the VP," Aizawa said as he took control of the class once more.

* * *

~Lunch~

"So you're the class rep Deku that's so cool," Ochaco said with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't think that it would happen but I'll do my best," Izuku said.

"Your humility is one of your best traits Izuku," Tenya said with a smile.

"So I've been wondering... Tenya are you rich?" Ochaco asked.

"I don't like people to know so I kind of hide it," Tenya started. "But yes my family is a renowned hero family and I am the second son. Do you know of Ingenium?"

"You're Ingenium's bother?" the three turned to see Masami looking at him with bright eyes.

"Yes I am," Tenya said proudly.

"My brother is one of his sidekicks," Masami said still smiling.

"Really which one?" Tenya asked.

"Kamina Nisshoku but he goes by Blinkspeed," Masami said.

"Blinkspeed... Oh yes he has brought him up he became his sidekick last year," Tenya said.

"Yeah that's my big bro," Masami said with a huge smile. "Your parents are his favorite hero duo. When he went through his Metamorphosis and became a speed style it was like his dream came true and he set his sights on being a sidekick to your brother," Masami explained as she sat down next to Tenya.

"Wow, I never knew people looked up to my family like that," Tenya said surprised.

"What do you mean Metamorphosis?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh well-" Masami was cut off as an alarm suddenly started to blare scaring everyone.

"Security Level Three has been breached. All Students please evacuate in an orderly fashion," of course, everyone erupted into panic and tried to run. As students tried to flee the halls became a mass of pushing, shoving and screaming.

"ENOUGH!" everyone froze. Not because they wanted to but because none of them had the ability to move.

"You are the future heroes of the world! Act like it," Everyone that could see who was talking was left in awe. Izuku Midoriya was floating just about the crowd his body had red lines of power flowing over it and green lighting was sparking around him.

~Moments before~

Izuku and Ochaco were currently being pressed together as the hall was getting more and more students in it. "Someones going to get hurt," Ochaco said as she was hit in the back by a knee... or elbow... or something she couldn't turn to look.

"Uraraka... can you make me float... I have a plan," Izuku said as he offered his hand to Ochaco.

"Got you," Ochaco said making Izuku weightless and with a small push from his Telekinesis Izuku popped free of the crowd. Taking a second to get his breath he summoned forth one hundred perfect of One For All then focused on his Telekinesis.

~Now~

"He's right! It's just the media," Tenya's voice called out making the crowd look towards the window as Izuku released his hold. Once everything settled down the students returned to lunch and class leaving the rest of the day uneventful.

* * *

~Later~

"Wow, Izuku you really took command there," Ochaco said a small blush on her face.

"You think so?" Izuku asked as his face flushed red.

"Totally. You literally grabbed everyone and commanded they stop and bam everyone stopped dead," Ochaco said as she threw her hands around reenacting Izuku's moment.

"Thanks," Izuku said with a bigger blush on his face. "It only worked because you made me float," he added.

"I'm sure you could've just made yourself float with your Telekinesis," Ochaco said.

"I can't do that... or can I?" Izuku said slowly he'd never thought of it. Could he in fact fly?

"You'll have to see," Ochaco said a smile still on her face.

"Hey, love bird! time for class," Izuku and Ochaco's face both went beat red from that shout and they took off towards class. Both of them having the same thought. 'Loves bird? Us?'

~Outside~

"No ordinary reporter could have done this. Someone will have to investigate this," the principal said.

"Some evildoer did this or do they indent to wage a greater war?

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I know another short chapter. Sorry but that's mainly because the next chapter is the big USJ Arc and it will have a lot of changes to it with Mineta being replaced by Masami, the groups might even be split up more and a certain someone stepping up to save the day. Either way Please let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Also sorry if I rushed the class President and VP thing it just felt like filler and sorry for cutting Tenya's wall moment.

P.S. I closed the Flight poll because it was overwhelming in favor of flight so he will get it eventually.


	9. USJ

Chapter Nine: USJ

~A/N~ So here it is! Also, anyone notices how odd thirteen is. Referred to as 'he' in the manga, voiced by female VA in both dubs, and is 'genderless' on every wiki page... such an odd character. either way, 'He' for the Fic even though I still think of a woman with the VAs in my head when writing so sorry if I screw up and have a She rather than He in a few spots.

Also sorry this has taken so long to come out. Between the holidays, Work, getting sick and some other things I got sidetracked.

* * *

_Review Corner Start_

To bens6757: Ah my mistake sorry about Momo's quirk there is a lot to remember when making fics sorry that I forgot. Also a good idea I might throw in a filler chapter for some fluff. Also the comment on one vote I noticed how it read and saw it was poorly done. Whereas he won by two votes there was really only one vote difference as had the vote gone even both would have had nine votes so it did end with 8 to 10 it was really only one vote that won it for him. Also, Izuku and Momo did not vote the second time. so 18, not 20. Sorry for the confusion and poor writing.

To Xerzo LotCN: noted on the side steps, as for CP Izuku yes that was one thing I had planned from the start since he's not as timid.

To Phenomenal Excelsior: Yes USJ will be completely different. I hope you like the changes.

To Corvusio: I don't see the problem the manga was the same parts so.

To CanadianBlitz: I'm glad you enjoy the story and very happy that Masami is a reason you stayed. As for review responses I try to answer once that warrant a response.

To the Guest: Totiredtologin: I'm glad you like my story so much I hope I can keep it entertaining for you.

To Satoru Ryoma: Yes Izuku has One For All going at all times now he's roughly at 75% as any higher gets into Full Cowl.

_Review Corner End_

* * *

Chapter Start!

~Class 12:50~

"For today's Basic Hero Training. This time All Might, Myself, and one other hero will supervise," Aizawa said.

'This time? So it's a special class?' Izuku thought

"What are we doing exactly?" Hanta asked.

"Preparing you for disaster relief from fires to floods," Aizawa said as he held up a card that said 'Rescue' on it. "It's Rescue Training,"

"Recuse looks like another tough day," Denki said looking over at Mina.

"Right," Mina replied.

"Come on, this is what being a hero is all about! I'm pumped!" Eijiro said trying to get Denki and Mina pumped up too.

"I'm not done," Aizawa said getting the class to go quite. "It is up to you whether or not you wish to wear your hero uniform as some of them may be Ill-suited for this sort of activity,"

~Outside~

Izuku stood outside the locker rooms waiting for everyone else. As the class's rep it was his job to coordinate them for the trip. One by one the other students joined him with Tenya and Ochaco being the last two having the most to their outfits.

"The U.A. buses use an open floor pattern so sit where you want," Izuku said as they left for the bus.

"Interesting idea but I guess it does promote talking between students," Tenya said as they reached the bus.

~On the bus~

"I'll generally say what's on my mind... so Izuku," Tsuyu started.

"What's up Asui?" Izuku asked.

"Firstly call me Tsu," Tsuyu said. "Second why don't you use your quirk more like you did during the Battle Training?"

"Obviously, it's because it's more flashy to empower his body than to just stop people," Eijiro said before Izuku could think of a good lie. "I mean using it to empower his body makes it so he can do some pretty cool stuff. I wish my hardening was like that. Yeah, I'm good in a fight but it's pretty plain,"

"I think it's pretty cool though and more than good enough if you wanna go pro," Izuku said with a smile.

"Pro! don't forget that Heroes have to worry popular appeal," Eijiro replied.

"That's why my naval laser is perfect. Flashy and powerful," Yuga said with a smile.

"As long as you don't blow up your stomach," Mina said causing Yuga to sweatdrop.

"You wanna talk about strong and cool. That would be Shoto and Katsuki," Mina said. Bakugo merely rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah but Katsuki is so unhinged he'd never be popular," Tsuyu said.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, FROG-FACE!" Katsuki shouted as he jumped up.

"See," Tsuyu said simply pointing at the raging Katsuki.

"We barely started socializing and you've already made it abundantly clear the unpleasantness of your steamed turn personality," Denki said.

"Oh well, Mr. Vocabulary how about I fuck you up first!" Katsuki growled.

'Kaachan is getting bullied... Man U.A. is different,' Izuku thought.

"Such a vulgar conversation," Momo said while looking somewhat disgusted with the boys.

"I think it's fun," Ochaco replied with a bright smile.

"Look alive we are here," Aizawa said getting everyone to look forward.

* * *

~Inside~

"Welcome students," Uraraka's eyes shot wide as she saw her favorite hero standing just inside. Thirteen waved to them as they walked up.

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen," Uraraka said hyper excited.

"Welcome to my masterpiece! Inside you will find a Flood Zone, a Land Slide Zone, a Conflagration Zone and many more. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint," Thirteen said in a very happy tone.

'Just like Universal Studios Japan,' Every student thought at the same time.

"Where's All Might," Aizawa asked as he walked up to Thirteen.

"He used up all his time and will be late," Thirteen whispered back while holding up three fingers making Izuku instantly understand the unheard conversation.

"Looks like he's busy," Aizawa lied expertly and turned to the class. "We'll just have to go on without him," he added.

"Before we start I have one thing to say... maybe two... or three... four actually," Thirteen said causing the class to sweatdrop. "As you may know my Quirk is Blackhole and it can suck in and tear apart anything,"

"It's super useful in disasters," Izuku said brightly.

"Yes, but it could easily be used to kill. I've no doubt that some of you are right there beside me," Thirteen said causing several students to pause and really think of their quirk.

"You know... I forget how much damage I could actually cause by mistake," Denki said as he sparked his power in his hands for just a brief moment.

"No kidding," Eijiro said as he glanced over a Todoroki. "Elemental Quirks can be crazy dangerous,"

"True but just think of the amount of chaos All Might could cause," Fumikage said. "Those punches could level cities,"

"Now now don't dwell on dark thoughts," Thirteen said bringing the kids back to attention.

"Now then we'll be setting up hero groups and civilian groups,"

As the group talked Aizawa turned hearing something. His eyes snapped open as he saw a swirl of black mist at the staging ground below them. "Huddle up and Don't Move," He said in a very 'don't argue' voice.

"What?" Thirteen asked as he turned.

"Thirteen protect the students," Aizawa added.

"What the heck is that? more battle robots?" Eijiro asked.

"No those are villains," Every student froze.

* * *

~With the Villains~

"Thirteen and Eraserhead... it seems like All Might is missing," the mist spoke.

"I wonder if a few dead students would bring him here," a man with hands all over his upper body said as he looked upwards.

* * *

~With the Class~

"Villains here... No way... Sensei isn't their sensors for intruders?" Momo asked.

"Of course there are," Thirteen replied.

"So either they are blocking the sensors or all of U.A. is under attack," Shoto said. "This place is secluded and they knew there would only be a few pros. So they probably aren't as dumb as they look," he added.

"Thirteen begin evacuation. Kaminari see if you can get through with your quirk," Aizawa said as he stood a step forward.

"Sensei you can't fight that many alone," Izuku said.

"No good hero is a one trick pony," Aizawa said as he took off down the stairs.

"Ranged Group! Fire!" a villain shouted only for nothing to happen.

"What?" another villain said before the two were grabbed by Aizawa's scarf and slammed into each other.

"Idiots he erases quirks," a large four-armed rock man said as he stepped forward. "Let's see if you can erase Heteromorphic Quirks,"

"I can't," Aizawa said as he punched the man in the face and knocked him back.

* * *

"Ok let's get out of here," Thirteen said.

"I can't allow that," a voice said as black mist appeared between them and the door.

'In the blink of an eye he was gone... he might be the deadliest here,' Aizawa thought as he took out another two villains.

"Greetings we are the league of villains," the mist spoke. "Forgive our audacity but... Today we've come here to U.A. High school, the bastion of heroism, to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace," Izuku's face paled at those words. "We were under the impression All Might would be here. It seems his schedule was revised," Thirteen lifted his hand a finger-popping open. "Well, no matter my role remains unchanged," Before thirteen could activate his quirk Katsuki and Eijiro moved to jump at the mist man.

"Not if we end you first! betcha didn't see that coming!" Eijiro shouted.

"That was close... yes," the mist said. "Students though you may be, you are the best of the best,"

"No! Get back both of you!" Thirteen shouted a second too late as the man's mist shot forward. Before anyone could react everyone was simply gone.

* * *

~Flood Area~

With a loud scream, Denki fell from the black mist into the waters of the flood zone. 'Shit the flood zone,' Denki thought as he looked around.

"Nothing personal boy," Denki's eyes went wide as he saw a shark-faced man swimming towards him.

'Shit I gotta shock him," Denki thought but before he could let his power out Tsuyu crashed into the man's side and grabbed him.

Denki coughed a few times as he was placed on the boat with Tsuyu's tongue. "That was close,"

"Tell me about it," Denki looked to see Mina laying a few feet away.

"Jeeze Tsu you saved us both. You really are a hero," Denki said getting a smile from the frog girl.

"So what do we do now?" Tsuyu asked.

"The only idea I got is jumping back in the water and shocking them all," Denki said.

"I don't like that idea," Mina said. "If one of them is resistant you'd be a sitting duck after the shock,"

"What's your plan?" Tsuyu asked.

"It'll hurt a little but I can create a super strong acid to dump into the water," Mina suggested.

"But that would trap us on the boat, kero," Tsuyu replied.

"You have any ideas?" Denki asked.

"I'm working on it," Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin. "Well we could-" her sentence died a thunderous explosion leveled the squall zone's outer wall.

* * *

~Landslide Zone~

"Come on now you lost to a kid... you're adults you should've been better," Shoto said to a bunch of frozen people.

"Freak," a woman said slowly.

"You couldn't even handle me. Did you really think you could beat All Might?" Shoto asked as he walked towards the closest frozen villain.

"Us no that's what the big guy is for," a voice said making Shoto stop. Big guy... was he talking about the weird bird-faced man. Shoto turned and started to leave his mind set on finding Aizawa. A thunderous explosion drew his attention. Looking towards the source he saw that a large portion of the Squall zone's wall was simply gone.

* * *

~Ruins Area~

Katsuki growled as he brought down another weak villain that tried to attack him. Eijiro was a few feet to his left and Mezo was to his right.

"I wonder how many there are," Eijiro asked.

"Doesn't matter. we're gonna crush them all and get back to Sensei," Katsuki growled.

"Yuga you ok?" Eijiro called out to the sparkle-loving blonde.

"My stomach is starting to hurt," Yuga replied as he put his arm over his belt.

"Then stop shooting off you dumbass," Katsuki shouted.

"Katsuki is right. we can't wait around," Mezo said.

"Then let's move," Eijiro said as he punched another villain. Everyone froze when the Squall area's wall erupted and what sounded like an explosion rang out.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki said as both student and villain stood quietly for a few moments.

* * *

~Mountain Area~

"Jeez so many of them," Masami said as Momo handed her a Kanabō.

"We don't have a choice here," Momo said as Kyoka pulled a sword out of her leg.

"We just have to stay alive and hope the teachers show up," Kyoka said.

"Enough talking!" a woman shouted as she ran at the three. Sadly for her, she was easily dispatched by Momo and a single strike from her staff.

"Should we try to run towards the central plaza?" Masami asked.

"I'd like to but I'm sure we'd just end up getting separated and making things worse," Momo replied.

Their planning stopped as they saw the Squall zone's wall blew apart.

"Shit," Kyoka said slowly.

"Is he here already?" a villain asked in fear.

"The plan was to get him here," another villain said.

* * *

~Conflagration Zone~

Mashirao hung from his tail listening in on a pair of very oblivious villains talk about how their group was 'So going to kill All Might' today. He wasn't sure if he should risk trying to take them out.

His decision was made for him when Hanta came running around the corner being chased by a villain.

"Hanta!" Mashirao shouted as he dropped down bringing a boot down onto each of the villains letting his weight do the work on knocking them down.

"Oh man, Mashirao I'm glad to see you," Hanta said as he ran up.

"You forget about me?" the villain that had been chasing Hanta growled.

"Nah, I was bait," Hanta said making the villain tilt his head a moment before a blur of black smashed him into a wall.

"Good job," Fumikage said as he rounded the corner. "Ah, Ojiro so we aren't the only ones here,"

"Yeah but we gotta move they're here after ALl Might," Mashirao said.

"They must have some kind of trump card," Fumikage said.

"That's a hell of a trump card if they can use it on All Might," Hanta said. Before another word could be said the entire area shook as what sounded like a bomb going off two feet from them rang out.

"That's nowhere near us but it's so loud... that had to be All Might arriving," Mashirao said.

"I don't know anyone else who can make that kind of noise," Hanta said.

* * *

~Squall Zone: A few minutes earlier~

Izuku rolled to his feet the second the mist spit him out. As he looked around he felt something impact his back. Thankfully due to his constant One For All state whatever hit him did nothing.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a trembling man holding the remains of a broken sledgehammer. Izuku spun on his heel and planted his fist squarely in the man's chin sending him flying into the building.

"So there are villains through the whole place," Izuku said as he looked to see a few more people looking at him uneasily. Clearly, him putting the first attacker down with barely lifting a finger worried them. Before Izuku could get ready to attack a loud painfilled screamed ripped through the air.

"OCHACO!" Izuku shouted as he shot off faster than the villains could register.

Rounding a corner he found a freakishly tall and thin man standing in the way. 'jeez he's over nine feet tall,' Izuku thought. That was when he saw Ochaco on the ground holding her neck.

"Oh what's this another plaything?" the man asked as he smiled showing a mouthful of disgusting yellow-black teeth. "I'm not done with the girl yet. you'll have to wait your turn," he adds.

Seeing Ochaco on the ground Izuku could think of only one thing. 'I have to save her,' Izuku's body reacts and he rockets towards the man. Said man stops dead seeing the boy literally vanished before his eyes.

"Get away from her!" Izuku shouts as he rears back his fist, unknowingly calling upon all of All For One, and lashes out at the man. His fist hits home in the center of the man's chest. The resulting hit sends the man flying through several buildings and the very wall of the Squall Zone.

"Izuku," Ochaco says weakly seeing the green-clad boy over her. Izuku turns to her seeing a nasty cut on her neck.

"Don't move," Izuku commands as he pulls out several rolls of bandages and gauze from his utility belt. (Put a use to that belt of his)

"Izuku," the voice of Tenya echoed out as the speedy young man slid to a stop beside the two. "Gah! Ochaco,"

"Tenya, perfect I need you to hold the gauze down to help stop the bleeding," Izuku said and he made eye contact with Ochacho. For the briefest moment, the two stopped something in their eyes screamed out for each other. Izuku broke the look first knowing he had to stop the bleeding and wrap her neck.

Tenya quickly obliged and put his hand over Ochaco's neck wound. Thanks to the help Izuku was able to clean, sanitize, and wrap Ochacho's neck without her losing too much blood.

"You'll be ok Ochaco," Izuku said as the two looked at each other again. Once again they both felt something as they looked at each other. Izuku clenched his fists then stood breaking their stare.

"What are you doing?" Tenya asked.

"Tenya please look after Ochaco... I'm going to start looking for the others," Izuku said before he turned looking into the squall zone. "After I deal with them," Tenya turned to see several people standing in the road looking at them.

"You can't fight them... what is that?" Tenya started to say before Izuku changed before his very eyes. Red lines of energy became visible on his both and sparks of green lighting started to dance around him.

"I'll explain it some other time," Izuku said as he bent his legs and readied to charge.

The group of onlooking villains all took a step back as the green-clad boy started to glow. "I think we're in over our heads," a woman said.

"Yeah that kid did all that," a man said seeing the large chunk of wall missing.

"I'm out," another man said as he tried to turn tail and run. That turned out to be the wrong choice as the moment he turned the boy moved.

"I will give you guys once chance. Surrender," Izuku said trying his best to seem intimidating not knowing he didn't need to try thanks to his earlier display.

"Gladly," a woman said as she put her hands up quickly followed by everyone else. Seeing all their hands up Izuku pulled out a few rolls of capture tape and with the help of his Telekinesis tied everyone up.

"H-holy crap... this kid is way out of our league," a man said as he watched the boy singlehandedly arrest them all.

"Ya think?" a woman asked as she lowered her arms and let herself get wrapped but the super strong tape.

"You gonna try and run for it when he leaves?" a thin woman asks.

"Nope, I'm not risking that kid hitting me like he did that guy," the first woman replied.

Seeing everyone was tied up Izuku spoke. "Now all of you will start moving towards the front gates and you will wait for the proper authorities there," No one dared argue and they all started walking.

"That was amazing Izuku," Tenya said seeing that the villains had quite literally gone to turn themselves in.

"We're not out of the woods yet... Get Ochaco somewhere save I'm going look for the others.

"I'd say we shouldn't separate but you are the class president it's your duty to look after your fellow classmates... just be careful," Tenya said knowing Izuku would've listened to him anyways.

"Promise," Izuku smiled before he bent and stretched for just a moment then took off.

* * *

~Flood Zone~

"What do we do?" Mina asked as she held onto the side of the sinking ship. the explosion at the squall zone had apparently spurred the villains into action and they quickly put several holes in the ship.

"Screw it! Plan A!" Denki shouted as he jumped towards the water. This could very well cause lasting damage to his brain but he would save his friends.

"HOLD!" a voice cried out stopping Denki in mid-air.

"Izuku!" Mina cried out seeing the green-clad boy slam into the boat.

"I know what you were planning but that was far too dangerous Denki," Izuku said as he put the blonde back onto the boat.

"We didn't have any other plans," Denki said.

"Still sacrificing yourself is never the right choice," Tsuyu said with a 'kero' at the end.

"I'll handle them," Izuku said as he turned to the water and put his hands out. "HOLD!" he shouted. After a few seconds, they could hear the villains complaining that they couldn't move.

"LIFT!" Izuku grunted as twenty villains were pulled out of the water and into the air a good thirty feet.

"COLLIDE!" with screams of fear all of the villains shot towards each other smashing into a pile of bodies.

"SLAM!" Izuku finished bringing the pile of villains crashing down onto the other side of the ship.

"Jeez, man you are freakishly strong," Denki said in shock.

"So are we just going to ignore that Izuku is glowing?" Mina asked.

"I'll explain it some other time," Izuku replied.

"Well we should get out of here while we can," Tsuyu said.

"Head towards the Squall Zone. Tenya is there with Ochaco," Izuku stated before launching away heading to the next zone.

"How is he a student?" Denki asked looking to Mina and Tsuyu.

"Just because you're powerful doesn't mean you're ready to be a hero," Tsuyu replied.

"I'm gonna listen to him and head to the squall zone," Mina said. Without any other ideas, the three left the boat and with the help of Tsuyu quickly made their way towards the Squall Zone.

* * *

~Mountain Zone~

A painfilled roar echoed out as Momo and Kyoka both laid against the rock wall as Masami did her best to fight off the seemingly endless flow of villains. Sadly she was running low on energy fast and no matter how hard she hit or how many times she put one down they just kept getting up.

"She can't keep this up," Kyoka said as Momo tried to split her broken arm.

"We need a Pro here soon," Momo said.

"Enough with the yelling little demon," a large man said as he cracked an exhausted Masami over the head knocking her down and out.

"Shit," Kyoka said seeing they were now dead to rights.

"Have no fear!" a voice shouted from above. Every's heads snapped up to see a figure flying towards them.

"Izuku?" Kyoka and Momo asked trying to figure out if it was him. Before another word could be said the figure smashed into the ground. As the smoke cleared Izuku stood unharmed by the landing.

"For I am here," Izuku finished as he clenched his fists.

"What's another kid go-" a woman started to ask before Izuku vanished before her eyes.

Just as suddenly as he vanished Izuku appeared in front of the closest man. A swift punch to his stomach leveled him. Izuku said nothing and quickly moved on from one villain to the next knocking them all out with swift yet devastating hits.

"Wow," was all Momo said as she watched Izuku destroy the villains. Within seconds Izuku was done and every villain was out cold.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked as he ran over to them

"My arm's broken," Kyoka said.

"I'm just exhausted," Momo replied.

"Masami!" Momo shouted running over to the still unconscious girl.

"Is she ok?" Kyoka asked as Izuku helped her get up.

"I can't tell she's got a gash on her forehead so possibly a concussion," Momo said.

"I sent Tsuyu, Denki, and Mina to the squall zone. Tenya and Ochacho are there," Izuku said.

"I can walk," Kyoka said as she pulled away from Izuku and Momo stood with Masami on her back.

"We can get there," Momo said looking to Izuku. "You've got to end this Izuku," Izuku blinked a few times surprised to see Momo giving him so much faith.

"I will," Izuku said before he turned and took off.

* * *

~Square~

Aizawa had been fighting to the best of his abilities. Villain after villain fell yet the one he knew was the leader and his monstrous bodyguard had yet to move. That was until the leader spoke a single word.

"Nomu," Instantly the beast was gone. Aizawa barely managed to move in time just slightly dodging this Nomu's grab. He tried to roll but failed to reach his feet when the Nomu planted a foot into his chest and launched him into a wall.

"Nomu no playing kill him," Shigaraki growled. Nomu didn't move.

"Nomu did you hear me! Kill him!" Shigaraki roared. Nomu didn't move but his body was clearly straining.

"Shigaraki something is wrong," the mist man spoke.

"You don't think I see that Kurogiri?" Shigaraki growled. Nomu finally started to move abet super slowly. It looked as if Nomu was trying to move with the weight of the world on him. Then it became clear as they saw Aizawa laying against the wall and above him was a green-clad boy holding both hands at him.

"The boy's quirk," Shigaraki said eyeing the boy.

"Nomu break his hold and kill the boy!" Shigaraki shouted. Nomu's eyes went from Aizawa to Izuku. Something the boy had been planning for. The moment their eyes met the boy shot forward his hands dropping and clenching.

Nomu shot forward the second he was freed and swung at the small boy. The resulting hit sent dust everywhere blinding the villainous leaders and Aizawa from the fight.

~In the cloud~

Izuku stood his head turned slightly from Nomu's punch. The large creature squawked... growled... yelled... whatever it was it wasn't worded. Izuku knew that whatever this thing was it wasn't human at least not anymore. So he held nothing back and threw a punch into Nomu's ribs.

~Outside the cloud~

Shigaraki and Kurogiri both froze as they saw Nomu come flying out of the dust and smash into the wall a crossed the square. This weird boy had just overpowered Nomu.

"I don't know what you are but I won't let you hurt anyone else," Izuku said as he lifted his fist and stomped a foot down.

"Nomu is an artificially constructed anti-symbol of peace," Shigaraki said as Nomu stepped out of the debris he'd been thrown into to completely unharmed.

"You destroyed a human life to make a monster?" Izuku asked not looking to them.

"No, he gladly gave himself to the experiments solely for the chance to kill All Might," Shigaraki replied.

"Then he is no longer human," Izuku said knowing that this 'Anti-symbol of peace' would kill in a heartbeat if commanded.

"Nomu! Kill!" Shigaraki shouted. With a growling squawk, Nomu charged. Izuku returned in kind and ran at the monster. Thunderous shots rang out as the two traded blows with neither giving ground.

"You're strong but one of Nomu's quirks is shock absorption. You can't beat him," Shigaraki laughed.

"Absorption you say?" Izuku said as Nomu punched him again and again. Simply taking each hit the boy gave him and returning it in kind.

'I can't keep this up... I feel like my arms are on fire... and my legs... and my chest," Izuku thought as he and Nomu swung punch after punch.

"Nomu, Kill him already!" Shigaraki commanded. The punches stopped as the two caught each other's hands now battling in a test of strength.

'Think think think... what do I do?' Izuku's mind was running wild. Nomu was able to take everything he had and keep going while Izuku felt like he was about to burst into flames.

Wait... what if that was it. Izuku's mind finally hit the note. While holding Nomu in place Izuku started to focus on the heat. He could feel it in the depth of his stomach... and Soul. But he couldn't bring it up. That was when a memory he had long thought forgotten resurfaced.

* * *

~Flashback: Father~

"Mom," Izuku looked up at his mother with sad eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Inko asked.

"Where's dad?" Izuku asked.

"Your father went to America to work and provide for us. His fire breathing is very sought after there," Inko replied.

"Why?" Izuku asked still having trouble figuring out why his dad had to leave.

"Fire breathing, as well as other fire quirks, are used to keep factories running instead of machines. Your father trained his quirk so he could provide for us," Inko explained

"Will he come back?" Izuku asked.

"I hope so," Inko replied her face going still for a few moments.

"I hope I get fire breathing so I can go and bring him home," Izuku said making Inko look at him confused.

"Izuku?" Inko asked slightly confused.

"If I can breathe fire dad could come home and teach me how to control it," Izuku said looking up at his mom. Inko smiled for a few moments then laughed.

"What's so funny mommy?" Izuku asked.

"You just reminded him of the first day your father got his quirks," Inko said with a smile. They had gone to school together so she was there when he first got his fire.

"Was it funny when dad first got his fire?" Izuku asked.

"Oh very he was in a fight with the class bully and shouted 'By the flames of my father you will burn' and literally puked fire a second later he got so scared that he was vomiting fire that he ran out of the class with a trail of fire behind him," Inko laughed as she remembered that day.

* * *

~Flashback End~

Izuku pushed harder forcing Nomu to a knee. Feeling the heat rising he chose to copy his father. "By the flames of my father!" Izuku shouted causing the onlookers to pause. "YOU. WILL. BURN!" Izuku screamed. And to the shock of Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Aizawa and a few students that had made it to the square. Izuku released a torrent of fire straight into Nomu's face. Nomu screamed in pain and fell back giving Izuku the opening he needed. Stopping his fire he reared back his fists and readied his first original attack.

"Hurricane Barrage!"{1} Izuku screamed as he pummeled Nomu's chest. Each hit was aimed to do maximum damage. He had made this series of his for a foe that wouldn't stop unless killed. Someone he wished he'd never meet.

The first hit was square to the heart. Followed by four to his lungs. Another five rattled his diaphragm.

Nomu fell forward unable to breath leaving his head open to Izuku. Pulling his fists back Izuku channeled all of One For All and his Telekinesis into his fists causing them to literally glow with power.

"Goodbye Nomu. TEMPEST SMASH!" Izuku cried out as he brought his fists together smashed both sides of Nomu's head. As his fists hit the concussive force of his One For All layered with Telekinesis slammed into each other within Nomu's skull. The results. Nomu's head exploded in a spray of blood and grey matter.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** Holy Shit! didn't see that coming did you? Yup Izuku straight up murdered Nomu. And His thrid Quirk has awakened. Please let me know what you guys thought. Also sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter was ok. I kept rewriting it and restarting and I'm unsure of it... Sorry if it's not good enough. Also, I hope you guys like the little part with bringing up dad. Oh and just in case you were wondering yes ochaco is the first character to get a scar in this story.

Sorry if the chapters short I was originally going to write up him coming to everyone's recuse but I thought that would get annoying so I cut out the others. So if you guys want to see those parts. I'll do a quick chapter and show them all and how they got through.

Also, the students that reached the Square are the following: Todoroki, Bakugo, Yuga, Eijiro and Mezo (Landslide and Ruins)

{1} I've decided that Izuku is going to change things up. So instead of Detroit smash and moves like that Izuku will be weather as his attacks. I.E. Tempest, Hurricane, Tornado, Typhoon, and the such.


	10. Fallout and Fear

**Chapter Ten: Fallout and Fear**

 **~A/N~ So you'll see it in this chapter first. But I plan on going back and fixing the others. I'll be changing the names back to the proper Japanese style. so they'll be calling each other by their last names.**

_Reveiw Corner Start_

To Bonkey1996: At the moment Izuku's flames are regular haven't decided if I'm gonna give them a unique color

To TBM10: What happens in Canon with One For All will happen in my story yes. I'm just gonna wait a bit so I hopefully learn more about it before diving in.

To Xerzo LotCN: I went with weather names ones because I thought they sounded good. As to why Izuku changed the names wait and see I will have a flashback on it... eventually

To Kroniiclez: I've never heard of a nor easter before. I might have to work that in as something.

To Several Reviewers: Yes I am caught up with the manga and all I can say about it is Holy Crap. I do have a good reason why the powers haven't reacted the way they did in the manga. Izuku hasn't gone through the turmoil he has in the manga yet so his powers haven't been tested yet. Best cover I can give for not knowing how the manga would go.

To HankFlamion18: With Nomu's regeneration that we know so little about I'm going to copy Piccolo from DBZ and say should Nomu's brain be destroyed no more regen. Making it any cell is way to op for a minor villain that Nomu honestly is in the long run. yes, I know very oxymoron me talking about OP.

To emiya-excalibur: Izuku's United States of Smash is still in the works. His ultimate moves are a tad more complex to name since I have them use multi powers at once. I will give a spoiler that Izuku's Telekinesis will move on from needing to say 'Hold' and stuff like that as he gets stronger with it. While actually naming the moves is a bit of flare that he learned from All Might.

To patrickthenobleman: I don't think most people mind when a char is OP it's when they are written poorly that they mind. So I am trying my best to keep Izuku humble/amazed by his powers so he doesn't turn into something people dislike

To .master: Izuku's line about Bakugo is the canon line but yes he's not getting bullied but they simply stand up to him. You are right there. as to the describing. I working on it. hard to bring up the area in a fight without derailing the suspense. but after the fight, people will be able to see the effects.

To BlackDragonShinigami: I'm not actually sure what his fire quirk would be named. I'll have to think about it

To OriksGaming: I'm actually a little confused as to your review. If your comment is to the part I think it was. It was just a little part to confirm in my fic that OFA can only pass on via hair. I might have worded it poorly for you I guess. Sorry.

To HonnieIsAnOtaku: Izuku's upper and lower limits to his Telekinesis hasn't been confirmed and I don't plan to have him just say it. Izuku is getting stronger each day he trains his powers. You'll see a little bit of his upper limit eventually.

To NyaNyaKittyFace: Glad to have you reading my work again. I hope you enjoy it.

_Review Corner Done_

* * *

Chapter Start!

Everyone stood stunned. Nomu's body fell to the side unmoving as Izuku stood taking slow long breaths. Clenching his fist he looked to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Wait... Had he always been in a hole?

It was then he noticed. His feet were wet. Water was rising around him. The crater wasn't the only thing Nomu and he had made. He could see cracks. Splits deep and far in the crater. Several of them reached the edge of the Flood Zone. Others reached the walls of the square.

As he stepped out of the crater he could see the full effects of his short fight with Nomu. The walls of the square were collapsing thanks to the fault lines in the earth. Water rushed in from the edge of the flood zone. Mixing with the blood and body of Nomu.

Izuku steadied his hand. Nomu was a Monster, not a man. Whatever it had been was long gone. It had thrown everything away to kill All Might.

"You...," Izuku looked to see the villain with hands on his face shaking in rage. Shigaraki if he had heard it right. "You used cheats! You cheated! Nomu was supposed to be strong enough to kill All Might! Not lose to a child," Shigaraki screamed in rage. Izuku could see he was ready to charge. If he could push him a bit more he could capture him and the mist man, Kurogiri, now. Time to poke a bear.

"By all means," Izuku said as Full Cowl sparked back to life around him. "Come at me," Izuku rose a fist. Clenching his fists sent shocks of pain through his arm. He hadn't noticed it in the heat of the fight. But now that he was coming down he could feel it. Cracks. Not in the earth but in his arms. Going all out as hard as he had against Nomu had done damage.

"Shigaraki," Kurogiri spoke. Before another word could be spoken a hand grabbed Kurogiri and slammed him into the ground while Ice shot up and froze Shigaraki from the waist down.

"Gotcha now," Katsuki smiled as he popped off a very small explosion to intimidate Kurogiri.

"Don't move or I'll freeze the rest of you," Shoto spoke.

"Last chance. Perhaps you should surrender," Izuku said as he took a step towards Shigaraki.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki said slowly.

"Void," Kurogiri said sending blackness out.

"Nope," Izuku said as he shot forward faster than anyone could see and grabbed both Shoto and Katsuki moving them away.

"I'll save here and try again later," Shigaraki said as the two vanished.

"Why'd you pull me away Deku?" Katsuki growled.

"The last thing we need is you slipping away with them and getting kidnapped," Izuku said not even looking at him.

Izuku took a moment to look around again. All the remaining villains had surrendered seeing Izuku beat Nomu. They were finally safe.

* * *

~Outside: Forty-Five minutes later~

The police and teachers arrived shortly after the villains gave in. The class had been gathered and almost everyone was ok. Ochaco had been taken to the hospital with how low on blood she was. Izuku sat at the end of an ambulance having his arms checked.

"Midoriya?" a voice spoke. Said green boy looked up to see an officer looking at him.

"Yes?" He had given his statement what was this about?

"Could we speak with you in private," The officer said.

"Sure," Izuku stood up brushing off the paramedic that had been checking over his arms.

~With the other students~

"Where are they taking Midoriya?" Denki asked seeing Izuku walk away with an officer.

"Maybe they still need his statement?" Tenya replied.

"He was the first to give one. So it's something else," Eijro said.

"Hey, Mezo can you hear them?" Mina asked seeing Shoji's face had started to pale.

"Midoriya killed someone," Shoji said slowly his mind trying to process the knowledge.

"Yeah that Nomu monster we know," Eijiro said.

"No... Someone else. They found a body outside of the squall zone," Shoji retorted.

"Oh man," Ejiro said his eyes wide.

"Midoriya... No way," Denki said slowly.

"Why would he," Momo said trying to process what they learned.

"It had to be to protect Uraraka right? Kero, She was the only one that got hurt," Tsuyu said trying to rationalize the kill.

"Still killing is kinda overdoing it," Kyoka said nervously.

"I don't know what to think... killing even in defense is far too extreme," Tenya said waving his arms.

"I-" Katuski started.

"Class it's time to go," Nozomi said as Izuku walked up to them alongside the principal. He slowed when he saw the class look at him. Something was wrong. Why were they looking at him like that? He knew that look well. It was one he used to have a lot. Fear. Why were they afraid of him?

'Wait... did Shoji hear and tell them?' Izuku thought. Without a word said the class simply boarded the bus.

The entire trip back nobody spoke to Izuku. Izuku wanted to ask if everyone was ok but at the same time, he knew he'd get no answer. So in silence, they sat.

(I know this may seem out of character for the class but learning a classmate killed someone, villain or otherwise, could cause someone to think irrationally. Also, it's a FanFic go with it.)

* * *

~The next day in class~

The class was very odd. Izuku sat alone. The class had all but ignored him. He wanted to ask why but he knew. No answers. Nobody wanted to talk to him. His eyes moved to the sole empty seat. Ochaco was pulled out of class for a week by the request of her parents. With a simple 'I'll be back' promise she was gone.

Izuku looked around a bit. He saw Denki and Ejiro talking with Katsuki. Mezo was sitting unmoving. Tenya, Momo, and Masami were talking in front of the class. Tsuyu and Mina were off to the side talking quietly.

The only time any of them came near him was during class and that was only because they had to sit near him.

He was alone again. It was like the universe set everything back. Back to middle school, back to grade school, back to when nobody wanted to be his friend because he was quirkless. But now it was because he killed. He had ended a life.

"Alright, class," Aizawa stepped in waiting for everyone to reach their seats. Looking at the class he could feel the tension. A quick glance told him everything he needed to know. The class was avoiding Izuku.

"Sorry to drop this on you so quick but your fight isn't over," The class froze. What now? More villains? more fighting? more death?

"The U.A. sports festival is coming up," the class sighed in relieve. Something ordinary.

"Uh sensei. We just had a villain attack should we really be having the sports festival?" Masami asked.

"It's important to show that U.A. is still strong even after the so-called League of Villains foolishly tried to attack us," Aizawa explained.

"I don't know what you're afraid of! I'm totally stoked!" Eijiro said with a big smile.

Izuku didn't speak up. He only looked at his hands. What was he going to do? He stood so far above his fellow students. The sports festival would most likely be a breeze. But that could only make his class more afraid of him.

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events it's important to keep it going," Aizawa said.

"It's very important to participate as well. many pro heroes watch to see possible candidates," Momo added.

"Yeah, they'll totally be looking for side-kicks," Denki said with a big smile.

"Naturally you'll gain valuable experience and notoriety if you're picked by a pro. But your time is limited. It's time to step up and show the pros what you're worth," Aizawa said as he looked over the class.

"Uh, Aizawa-sensei, What about Uraraka?" Tsuyu asked.

"The Festival is in two weeks and an E-mail has been sent to Uraraka so she can start getting ready herself," Aizawa answered as he turned to leave. "Remember your time is now," And with that, the class was done.

* * *

~Lunch time~

Izuku sighed happily as he sat in the teacher's lounge with Mr. Yagi. This got him away from his class and their fear for a little bit. "So I think I should tell you this," Mr. Yagi started. "My time limit has started to shrink,"

"How long?" Izuku asked.

"I can keep the form for about two hours. But it's getting shorter each week," Mr. Yagi explained. {1}

"What does that mean for you?" Izuku asked.

"For me, time is almost up. But more importantly, it's time for you to show the world who you are. The Next Symbol of Peace," Mr. Yagi said. Izuku looked down at his hands once again.

"Am I really the right pick?" Izuku asked.

"Young Midoirya?" Mr. Yagi asked he'd never seen Izuku look so lost.

"I killed someone," Izuku said as he looked to Mr. Yagi.

"I know," Mr. Yagi replied without blinking.

"How can I be a symbol of peace if I've killed?" Izuku asked.

"Young Midoirya, Do you think you're the only hero to have killed?" Mr. Yagi asked. Izuku looked to him his eyes filled with pain.

"Name a hero," Mr. Yagi said.

"What?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Name a hero," Mr. Yagi said again.

"Eraserhead," Izuku said.

"Very few times but I remember hearing about one. The first year he started using his capture weapon. He used it perfectly at first. But then during a fight with a particularly troublesome villain with clawed fingers he caught them around the neck and jerked a little too hard and broke their neck killing them instantly," Mr. Yagi explained.

"Oh," Izuku replied his mind wrapping around the new information.

"Want to try another?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Midnight?" Izuku asked.

"Her's is easy. She was like you," Mr. Yagi started.

"Like me?" Izuku asked.

"She was a student on her first internship. She was patrolling alone when a woman with a wolf quirk tried to kill her. She ripped off a sleeve and thanks to the wolven woman's heightened senses Midnight's Somnambulist quirk effected her more and stopped her heart rather than put her to sleep. She was dead before she hit the ground," Mr. Yagi explained.

"You," Izuku asked.

"Well that's easy," Mr. Yagi started. "Let's go with one of the ones in America. I was over there training myself and making a name for myself. A friend of mine, David, got captured after a villain noticed me talking with him. The villain's quirk was 'Blood Fever' If he bit someone he could affect the victim's blood in a multitude of ways. His personal favorite was to slowly boil their blood,"

"That's a terrifying quirk," Izuku said.

"Very much so," Mr. Yagi replied. "As I was saying. My friend was captured and the villain had bitten him. I had to act. To save my friend I lashed out with my full power... The villain was killed instantly. And New Mexico got a new crater,"

"Do you regret it?" Izuku asked.

"The only thing I regret is that my friend got grabbed in the first place," Mr. Yagi said without hesitation. Izuku could see he didn't hold a single moment of regret for killing the villain.

"But the class," Izuku said.

"They'll come around. They are all smart kids," Mr. Yagi said.

"You're right," Izuku said trying to bury his fears.

"It's almost time for class. You should get going," Mr. Yagi said as he glanced at the clock.

"Right. Thanks for the talk," Izuku said as he left.

* * *

~Study Hall~

Izuku sat his mind stuck on the sports festival. He needed a way to show he was still the person the class had known. But how? He didn't have the slightest clue as to how.

"Goal!" Izuku's mind snapped back to reality. His eyes moved to see Kirishima, Kaminari, Sato, and Sero playing a game together. He knew it pretty well from middle school. Paper Football. he watched as Kirishima flicked the 'ball' throw the 'goal' Sato had up.

"Goal!" Kirishima shouted happily. Izuku looked down to his hands. Idly he flicked a finger a few times before the idea fully formed in his mind. He could send his power through his fingers rather than his whole hand. That could reduce the power output and possibly give him quicker more accurate strikes.

'I'll have to train this after school,' Izuku thought before he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Bakugo glaring at him.

"What?" Izuku asked. Bakugo didn't reply and simply turned back around. Izuku looked down to his desk. Even Bakugo wasn't saying anything to him.

'I can't let myself get discouraged,' Izuku thought as the face of Mr. Yagi flashed through his mind followed by the almost loving smile Ochaco gave him before he left. The rest would come around or they weren't his friends in the first place. With a slow breath, he looked to the front of the class. Snipe sat there reading a magazine. Perhaps...

Izuku stood and moved to the front of the class. "Snipe-sensei," Izuku spoke getting the man's attention.

"Whatcha need little cowpoke?" Snipe asked.

"Is it possible to request a training ground to use before the sports festival?" Izuku asked.

"Of course," Snipe replied before he grabbed out the hall pass. "Head to the principal's office and talk with him... I'll call ahead," Snipe handed off the pass and Izuku left.

* * *

~Nezu's office~

Izuku stepped in to see the principal sitting behind his desk drinking tea and reading. "Nezu-Sensei?" Izuku asked.

"Ah Midoriya-kun... come in Snipe informed me that you wish to make use of a training ground," Nezu said as the boy stepped in and sat down.

"Yes I got an idea for an attack and I was hoping to get a little time to work out the power and aim," Izuku explained.

"What's the attack?" Nezu asked.

"My idea is to use finger flicks to shoot powerful but accurate bursts," Izuku explained.

"Ah, mini Detroit smashes?" Nezu asked.

"I was thinking something more like 'Tornado Burst' for the basic attack and 'Typhoon Rush' for quick succession bursts," Izuku replied.

"I like the names... Come I'll show you to a training ground you can use after and before school to work on it," Nezu said as he hopped off his chair and lead Izuku out.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I know it took a long time to get this chapter out. It's also a little short... sorry. Also sorry for the hard turn on the class shying away from Izuku. But when a Cinnamon Roll kills someone it'll make you rethink about that roll... I hope you guys/gals go with it and it doesn't turn you away.

P.S. I got a wickedly fun idea for the Sports Festival so now I really can't wait to get to that.

{1} He didn't have to push himself against Nomu so his time didn't shrink as much.


	11. Thank you, I'm sorry and Soaring above

**Chapter Eleven: Thank you, I'm sorry and Soaring above**

 **~A/N~ So here we go to Chapter Eleven. I hope you enjoy it. Mainly a fluff chapter finally dipping into my IzukucOchaco ship.**

* * *

_Review Corner Start_

To Octopie21: Not a bad idea. I'll put some thought into that.

To .master: The teachers will step in if it gets too bad... Just wait.

To sstabeler(On Ao3): I understand what you're getting at. My main thing is this is the first time class is dealing with the shock of death really. As for Tenya... just wait for the fallout the class has when an event happens...

To Xerzo LotCN: Yes Mezo shouldn't have said anything. He made a mistake. people do that. As for the class. They've overreacted people do that. People make mistakes. it happens. They'll have to deal with the repercussions of their actions.

To Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage: Got a good laugh out of me. thanks... also he doesn't really analyze himself.

To deathstalker982: I haven't decided if I'm going to throw the movie in. Could be a good idea. I'll think about it.

_Review Corner Done_

* * *

Chapter Start

Walls shook as a thunderous quake rocked the area. As the dust kicked up from the hit cleared Izuku came into sight. His arm straightened out in front of him with a single finger pointed. His eyes were wide as he looked at the damage. (So I don't have to rewrite he's in one of the training cities places)

Channeling One For All into a single finger for an attack did a lot more than he thought it would. He had thought it would maybe hold enough power to knock over a truck. Instead, it tore the truck in two and obliterated the front doors of the building behind the truck.

"It's gotten stronger," Izuku said as he looked to his hand. It was going to take a bit more to really get this down. He'd have to rethink the attack for a bit.

So if One For All was on the back burner he needed to figure something else out. How to activate, use, and most importantly control his fire breathing. He took a moment to clear his mind and start thinking back to when he felt it build up.

Like with his mother's telekinesis he found the quirk within him easily. Now he fully noticed that his quirks actually felt different. His fire breathing aptly felt like an inferno raging inside his body. His telekinesis felt like a gentle breeze within his mind. Then there was One For All. He couldn't quite describe how it felt. The closest he could figure was that it felt like there were eyes watching him and the power hugged him.

Decided that was more for later he returned his mind to the fire inside him. With a few long breathes the flames were fanned and the spark lit.

Izuku's eyes snapped open and one last strong breath in the fire was ignited and let loose.

Flames erupted from his mouth. Now without a fight going on, he could really drink in the idea of breathing fire. It felt weird. He could feel the fire in his mouth and throat yet nothing of him burned. He could see the flames licking his lips and cheeks as he all but vomited fire yet it was not hot to him.

Izuku held his flames. He had to see how long he could go. Just how much fire did he have in him? Apparently, the answer was four seconds. After the fire would rapidly fade and wouldn't come back stronger. As the fire slowed to a spot Izuku coughed.

"Was not expecting an after taste," Izuku said to himself as he coughed a few more times. 'Wait... an Aftertaste,' Izuku thought for a moment. Then it all clicked.

His mind shot back to lunch. His lunch had been rice, and katsudon. Could that be how to empower his fire? Greasy, oily foods. Those helped fires burn why not his. This would require some more testing.

Now to his final test of the day. This time his mind zeroed on his telekinesis. Could he lift himself? Could. He. Fly? It took a moment to find himself since his telekinesis usually shot outwards. Bringing it back in to focus on him was different.

An odd feeling overtook him as he 'found' himself with his telekinesis. He looked down to see his feet slowly lift off the ground. He had expected a weightless feeling but there wasn't. Instead, it felt like he was in the water. He could still feel his weight but it was greatly reduced.

Looking up he focused on the roof of a building. Focused a little too hard as he rocketed towards and past the roof and high into the sky. Fear overtook him for a moment as he whipped high above the buildings. Heavy winds started pushing him around keeping him disoriented.

'FOCUS KID!' a voice screamed snapping Izuku back to his mind. Instantly he righted himself and leveled out. Looking around he found he was easily three hundred feet above the buildings.

'Who said that?' Izuku wondered. He was alone. There was nobody nearby. Maybe he was going crazy. Shaking his head he looked to the roof again. This time he landed on the roof with a mildly hard hit. It was going to take a bit to gain control. But the important fact was this. Izuku could fly.

For the next hour and a half, Izuku flew around going as high as he could before he got too cold, pushing his speed to the max to test his reaction speed and simply how fast he could go.

He finally stopped when he felt a drip from his nose. Placing his feet back on the ground as he held a hand over his nose. 'So if I push my telekinesis too hard I actually do get a bloody nose... I guess that's why mom told me to stop if my head started to hurt,' Izuku thought.

"Midoriya," A voice called out.

"Yes," Izuku turned and froze. He looked up at Horobosu head of the Vigilante Investigation Unit. "Sir," Izuku added.

"Don't worry I'm here off duty," Horobosu said as he walked up to him.

"Ok... what can I do for you?" Izuku asked.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment," Horobosu said as he leaned against a wall.

"About?" Izuku asked.

"A little of the U.S.J. incident and my daughter," Horobosu said.

"Daughter... Masami!" Izuku said.

"That's my little girl," Horobosu said a smile sliding over his face.

"So about U.S.J.?" Izuku asked.

"Right. It was brought to my attention that your class learned about the man you killed," Horobosu started.

"Yeah... most of them are kind of avoiding me," Izuku said now sitting on a railing.

"I can't speak for them but I do hope they see through there stupidity," Horobosu said before shaking his head. "I got off subject again... The main reason I am here," He pushed off the wall and knelt down shocking Izuku.

"If you hadn't acted when you did my daughter would've been hurt far worse than a mild concussion. So from the bottom of my heart. Thank you," Izuku stared in shock. This was the last thing he had expected to happen.

"You don't need-" Izuku started.

"No, I do," Horobosu said. "Taking a life is never easy and it can make you second guess yourself. I want you to know this. You killed yes, but it was to protect someone. You didn't kill out of spite or because you like to. You killed to save. Your actions saved many," Horobosu stood a soft smile on his demonic face.

"I want to be a hero. Protecting is what we do," Izuku said.

"Keep that heart strong Midoriya," Horobosu said as he turned and left. Izuku remained sitting for a few more moments. After a bit, a smile graced his face again. That thank you was more than enough to encourage him. He'd be a hero even if everyone in his class turned on him.

* * *

~Friday~

"One week down, one to go," Izuku said quietly as he walked towards his training area. His control was back to normal, his flight was second nature now, and his flames were getting easier to use. Now it was time to see what happened when he used One For All and his Fire Breath. He had a few hours of training he could get done before the training grounds would be closed for the weekend.

'Can I take another week of them acting like that?' He wondered. The entire week the class avoided him. Well all but two of them. Bakugo didn't change but that didn't help. The other one was Masami. While they weren't really close she didn't avoid him. That was probably because her father was in the police force.

Shaking his head trying to wipe away the thoughts. He had more important things to do than to wallow in self-pity about his class not liking him. Like All Might had said they'll come around. And if they don't then they weren't real friends.

* * *

~Iida Household~

Tenya smile as he saw his brother's shoes. Tensei was visiting. Today was a good day. Picking up his pace slightly as he moved to see if his brother was free to talk. To his surprise, his brother was waiting for him in their living room.

"Hey Tenya," Tensei said making Tenya freeze. He knew that tone. He was in trouble.

"Brother?" Tenya asked.

"Mom and dad filled me in on the U.S.J. incident. I was proud at first," Tensei said his face solemn.

"At first?" Tenya asked. What had he done wrong?

"I've heard that one of your classmates killed someone,"

"Yeah, Midoirya," Tenya replied.

"Have you talked to him about this?" Tensei asked.

"No," Tenya replied. Tensei paused and lowered his head

"I thought so. You've pulled away because he killed?" Tensei asked.

"A hero should never kill. That's what dad always says," Tenya replied.

"Dad is wrong," Tensei replied causing Tenya to freeze.

"I would and have killed to protect," Tensei said.

"What?" Tenya asked in shock.

"I hope it never happens to you, but I've had to make that decision before," Tensei said. "To save a sidekick of mine I killed a villain," he added.

"You did?" Tenya asked.

"You've met her too. Swiftfoot," Tensei said with a smile.

"What happened?" Tenya asked.

"We were patrolling some docks together and we ran into a villain. He was faster than I expected. He got behind her and held a knife to her neck. It was let her die or kill him," Tensei said.

"You couldn't disable him?" Tenya asked.

"Maybe if I had time to plan something out I could've. But at that moment. With Swiftfoot looking at me with fear filled eyes I had to act. I pushed my engine as hard as I could and with a single bursting jump and kicked him and broke his neck," Tensei explained.

"Do you regret it?" Tenya asked.

"Swiftfoot was my first sidekick, my longest serving sidekick, and now because I chose to act a happily married woman with twins on the way," Tensei smiled. "So no I don't. Not then, not now, not ever," Tensei looked to his brother.

"Your friend Midoriya is in anguish now," Tensei said.

"What do you mean?" Tenya asked.

"I'm guessing you aren't the only one that's made the mistake of pulling away from him," Tensei said. Seeing his brother nod he took a slow breath. "I was able to look passed it right away because my sidekick was saved and everyone that works with me said they would've done the same. Midoriya is alone. Alone with no-one telling him what he did was right. Nobody telling him he's a hero for his actions,"

"I've really screwed up," Tenya said now fully ashamed of himself.

"Yes," Tenya replied. "Now you're only chance is to apologize and hope he forgives,"

"I don't think I deserve it now," Tenya said slowly.

"Probably not but if you value his friendship and he yours you guys will move past this," Tensei said as he stood. "I got a... meeting to attend. I'll see you tonight," Tenya nodded not looking up.

* * *

~Monday~

Izuku stood in front of the doors to his classroom. 'I don't know if I can handle another week,' he thought as he tried to calm his nerves. After another few moments, he opened the door and stepped in.

"DEKUUUUU!" Izuku's attention snapped up as a figure slammed into him hard enough to force him to the ground. He and the figure fell to the ground in a heap. His face instantly started going red as it occurred to him who it was.

"Uraraka-san," Izuku said trying to force his flush down.

"I missed you," Ochaco said with a smile.

"I missed you too," Izuku said a smile forming on his face.

"Touching... but perhaps this is better done outside of class," the two slowly looked up to see Aizawa looking down at them.

"Sorry Aizawa-sensei," Both students said as they scrambled to their feet and to their desks. With that done class started.

* * *

~Lunch~

"Midoriya... May I speak with you privately?" Tenya asked mere seconds after the bell rang.

"Uh sure," Izuku said following Tenya out. The two walked in complete silence. Izuku could tell this was very important to Tenya.

'What's this about?' Izuku wondered as he followed Tenya to the roof. He froze when Tenya turned and bowed to him.

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness. I need to earn that back. I judged you too harshly. I was foolish and threw away our friendship because of it. I should've stood beside you rather than against you. I just hope that you could see it in you to give me a chance to earn your friendship back," Tenya said not looking at Izuku. His eyes snapped to Izuku when he heard said future hero started laughing.

"Iida-san you don't need to ask for anything. You're still my friend. Friends don't quit on each other. The fact that you're sorry and want to make amends is more than enough. Let's leave that in the past and move forward," Izuku said as he held out a hand to Tenya.

"Thank you," Tenya said as he took Izuku's hand.

"Hey, Iida-san... Race you to lunch," Izuku said with a big grin.

"Using our quirks outside of class is unacceptable," Tenya replied.

"Sounds like you're afraid you'll lose," Izuku retorted.

"As I was saying. It's unacceptable... but you're on," Tenya said as both kids broke off in a mad dash to the cafeteria.

* * *

~Girl's Locker Room after Hero Course~

"Uraraka-san," Ochaco looked to see Momo looking at her.

"What's up?" Ochaco asked. Momo looked worried. Something was really bothering her. A quick glance showed most of the girls had the same look. the only exclusions were Masami and Kyoka.

"Are you ok?" Momo asked.

"I'm in perfect health," Ochaco said with a smile. "Thanks to Izuku," She added.

"That's the thing... He killed the guy that cut you," Mina said.

"So?" Ochaco said in confusion.

"Aren't you a little put off by that?" Tsuyu asked.

"No... why should I be?" Ochaco asked.

"A little. I mean he killed someone," Toru's voice echoed from Ochaco's side. Ochaco sighed. Now she understood. She could only do one thing. She laughed. hard.

"What's so funny?" Kyoka asked now very interesting in their conversation.

"They're scared that Deku-kun might hurt them or something. Like he could do that to any of us. Girls, its Izuku he's the closest thing to a living cinnamon roll," Ochaco said as she smiled.

"Be serious here Uraraka," Momo said.

"Ok," Ochaco said as her entire demeanor shifted. "Look at it this way," She added making sure all the girls were paying attention.

"If Izuku hadn't acted. Say he waited for another second to make sure he didn't use too much strength so he wouldn't kill the man," Ochaco started as she pulled at her collar showing the scar on her neck. "We wouldn't be having this discussion. Because I would be dead," The girls all froze.

"You don't know that," Mina retorted.

"I do. He cut my neck open and was about to finish me off before Izuku rounded the corner. You weren't there. You didn't 'fight' him," Ochaco said as she closed her eyes.

~Flashback~

Ochaco hit the ground with a hearty thud. "Ow," She groaned out as she pushed herself up.

"Oh my... what do we have here," A sinister voice spoke. Ochaco jumped to her feet. Standing a good twenty feet from here was a man with a sword. He was freakishly tall and thin. His mouth twisted open showing disgusting teeth.

"Who are you?" Ochaco asked trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"I'm the guy that's going to drain your blood," the tall man replied as he shot at her. The only reaction she managed to get out was a scream of fear.

"Yes. Scream," The man said as his blade found her neck.

~Flashback done~

"I barely saw him move," Ochaco said as she looked to the other girls. "He covered over twenty feet, got behind me, and cut my throat in less than a second," Ochaco ran a finger over her scar. "If Deku-kun had hesitated for a second I would've died,"

The girls all remained silent as they dressed. Ochaco was the first to finish and left She had no desire to speak with the rest of the class at the moment.

* * *

~City training ground~

Izuku sat a few feet off the ground practicing. Today was a simple easy training day. Picking up things while floating. Between keeping himself afloat and lifting something else cut his time down to forty minutes and cut his lifting weight down to half a ton.

Is attention was snapped as he felt someone enter is Telekinesis range. The small motorcycle he was lifting crashed into the ground as he dropped to his feet and turned to see Uraraka coming around the corner.

"Uraraka?" Izuku said surprised she was there.

"Deku! there you are," Ochaco said happily as she ran up to him.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"No... I just wanted to talk," Ochaco replied shyly.

"Oh," Izuku smiled. "I'd like that,"

"I wanted to start off with," Ochaco bowed. "Thank you for saving my life,"

"You don't need to thank me for doing that," Izuku said.

"I knew you'd say that but I felt like you needed to hear it... I heard about how the class was last week," Ochaco said as their eyes met. "Thank you," She spoke softly now. Her eyes starting to tear up.

"Uraraka," Izuku said before she ran up to him and hugged him again. Izuku quickly returned the hug. The two stood simply embracing each other for a good while before an idea popped into Izuku's mind.

"Hey Uraraka," Izuku said getting the girls attention.

"Yes?" Ochaco looked up to Izuku quickly becoming lost in his eyes.

"I wanna show you something... Do you trust me?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," Ochaco replied without hesitation.

"Ok," Izuku took a breath then picked up Ochaco. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight. Ochaco complied and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Ochaco asked. She'd seem him jump around before. So she simply thought he was going to take her for a jump around the false city.

"Liftoff," Izuku replied as the two shot into the air. Ochaco quickly tightened her grip some more.

"DEKU! you're flying!" Ochaco screamed in surprised.

"I figured it out last week," Izuku replied as he flew through the air. Not too fast to scare Ochcao.

"This is amazing," Ochaco said as she saw the city now well below them. Izuku smiled brightly seeing how happy Ochaco was over flying. Her eyes were filled with delight and awe.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Izuku said his on smile widening.

* * *

~A while later~

Ochaco stumbled for a moment regaining her sense of balance. She could've stayed in Izuku's arms flying around all night. But sadly it was getting late. she looked up at the green-clad hero to be. She wanted to thank him for everything. From saving her life to flying around with her. She wasn't sure what to say.

Their eyes met. Both of them felt like they were drowning in the eyes of the other. Izuku wanted to say something but words were failing him. His body seemed to know what to do. His hand moved up gently running over her cheek. Ochaco's eyes slowly closed as Izuku's hand cupped her cheek. She felt an odd need well up within her.

Her feet pushed upwards putting on the tips of her toes as her hands ran up his chest. Her eyes still closed simply letting her body do what it wanted.

Her eyes snapped opened as she felt Izuku's lips ghost over hers. They barely touched and she felt fireworks. And from the look in Izuku's eyes, he felt the same.

Their lips met again. This time felt so much stronger. Izuku's hands wrapped around Ochaco's waist while her hands moved around his neck. Both of them deepening the kiss.

At this moment nothing else mattered. The world all faded away as they kissed.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** So I had to change a lot with this chapter. that's partially why it took so long to get out. I was originally going to slowly have Izuku slip into depression because the class pulled away from him. Even Uraraka was going to pull back after the sports festival due to how freakishly powerful Izuku is. It was going to push Izuku so far down that he eventually tries to kill himself but after sitting and thinking about it I don't think I could write it correctly and would probably just annoy/insult people with depression rather than make a good story arch. So I had to rework the chapter so the class would start seeing their mistakes rather than keep away. And in doing so the chapter took a lot longer to get out than I wanted. Sorry.


	12. The First Event Twists!

**Chapter Twelve: The First Event Twists!**

~A/N~ Greetings! I hope all of you beautiful readers are doing good on this fine day of whenever you happen to be reading this. So this is the start to the Sports Festival. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Review Corner Start_

Too many reviews: It really helps hearing so many of you approve of my change and how I reworked the chapter. Thank you.

To patrickthenobleman: I know right, the hero killing to protect has never really bothered me either. In the heat of the moment, you don't always see every option, so it makes sense.

To emiya-Excalibur: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Always love fluff myself.

To CanadianBlitz: I'm not sure if I'll have them figure out weightless flight. At least not in time for the festival at least.

To DrunkenPanda: I apologize about the grammar. I do the best I can. I don't do Betas, and I use Grammarly Not sure what else I can do. Sorry, it seems to upset you so much.

_Review Corner Done_

* * *

Chapter Start!

Today was the day — the U.A. Sports Festival. Today was the day Izuku stepped into the light and let the world know He was there. The new symbol of peace had arrived.

But currently, he sat at a table in a smallish room waiting to be called out my Present Mic. Ochaco sat next to him their relationship beyond obvious to everyone as she happily sat there holding his hand. Reminding Izuku of their talk after they kissed.

* * *

~Flashback post smooching~

"Uraraka," Izuku said slowly as his mind dawned on something. His eyes on their intertwined hands.

"Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked, seeing Izuku looking down.

"Are you sure about this? I know I like the idea... like a lot... but are you sure... I mean this isn't happening just because I saved you, right?" Izuku asked. Ochaco smiled, seeing her boyfriend... is that was he was now? Questions for after. He was worried about her decision.

"I had a week to think about this. When I talked with my mom she made sure to point out that I might be suffering from a little bit of hero worship," Ochaco said before she stepped close to Izuku and hugged him again. Izuku returned the hug a smile ghosting onto his face.

"And I'm not. I honestly wanted to go out with you before the whole U.S.J. thing. That just helped me see how fleeting life can be and how I shouldn't wait because it could all be over tomorrow," Ochaco smiled happily as the two looked at each other again.

With his mind calmed and Ochaco's reassurance, Izuku knew everything was okay. "I guess we're girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Izuku asked.

"Under once circumstance," Ochaco said.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"I get to be the girlfriend," Ochaco replied with a big smile. After a brief moment, both of them burst out laughing.

~Flashback Done~

* * *

Izuku was snapped out of his happy memory as he noticed Shoto beelining it towards him. "Midoriya," Shoto spoke fully getting the future heroes attention.

"Todoroki," Izuku said as he stood and faced him.

"I will beat you," Shoto said his mismatched eyes locked onto Izuku's green. Izuku took a step forward, giving Shoto a hard look.

"I look forward to proving you wrong," Izuku said a smile coming to his face.

"Quiet the declaration of war coming from Todoroki," Denki said watching the two.

"Tch, Whatever," Katsuki said, turning away.

"Why are you picking a fight now?" Kirishima asked.

"You've gained the attention of the number one hero, All Might," Shoto said with a glare.

"And you're the son of the second," Izuku replied making Shoto glare at him more.

"Speaking truthfully, you are stronger than me. But that won't deter me. I will beat you," Shoto said his glare still intense.

"I won't back down," Izuku said, standing a bit straighter. It was then the class was reminded that Izuku was one of the taller in class.{1} "I will be the next the number one," The two stood glaring at each other for a few more moments before Shoto finally turned and left.

* * *

~Sports Festival Start!~

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic shouted out as the crowd erupted in joy. It was time. "It's time for our fledging heroes to compete in ruthless competition — the first ones out of the gates. You know who I'm talking about the class that beat back real villains. Class 1-A!" everything else Present Mic tried to shout out was drowned out for the class as they walked into the light.

Izuku walked ahead of them all as the class president. A step behind him was Yaoyorozu the V.P. behind her the rest of the class.

"Now for the Athlete's Oath," Everyone's attention snapped to a stage where Midnight was suddenly standing.

"Oh, man, Midnight... This got so much better," a voice said.

"I thought the principal was the ref?" another voice asked.

"That's the third years only," yet another voice spoke.

"Should the R-Rated Hero really be in a high school?" Tokoyami asked.

"Pipe down!" Midnight shouted, silencing the talkers. "Now then your student representative, Midoriya Izuku," Izuku paused for a moment then nodded and walked towards the stage.

"Athlete's Oath eh," Izuku said softly before he looked up at the crowd. "I make my declaration today. I will become the greatest hero of all time," Izuku said, stunning the class.

"Channeling Bakugo?" Denki said, looking to Kyoka.

"Seems like it," Kyoka said with a chuckle.

"With those pleasantries out of the way. Let's move onto the first event," Midnight said quickly before the classes could get too talkative. Everyone eye's moved to the screen to see the first event. With a crack of Midnight's whip, the screen started to roll through games.

"Looks like... Obstacle course!" Midnight shouted as the words glowed on the screen. A moment later, her hand went to her ear. Clearly, someone was telling her an addition.

"Amendment. No flying," Midnight added making both Izuku and Masami growl as their plans were ruined. With the rule set, the class moved to the starting line. As they walked, Izuku got a new idea. His eyes went to Ochaco, who walked beside him.

"I got a plan... want in?" Izuku asked.

"I thought it was every hero for themselves," Ochaco retorted.

"Doesn't mean we can't form teams," Izuku said with a smirk.

"Okay, but if you have to ditch me to win, do it," Ochaco said making Izuku look at her oddly. "because if I see a chance, I'm taking it,"

"Fair enough," Izuku said. "When the race starts, grab onto me," Ochaco nodded.

Once the class was ready Midnight raised her arm as a smirk slid over her face. "G.O.!" she shouted. As planned the second Midnight's voice echoed out Ochaco grabbed onto Izuku's arm.

The next second almost everyone was knocked over as Izuku rocketed past them all. Ochaco safely on his back.

"Fucking cheap bitch!" the echoing voice of Katsuki shouted out as the other students rallied and started running again.

* * *

~The Race~

Shoto growled lightly as he started running each time his right foot hit the ground ice shot out, freezing other students down.

"Excuse me!" Shoto's attention snapped upwards as Masami clawed past him on the ceiling.

"That won't work," Shoto said as his ice shot up the walls in an attempt to grab the girl.

"Pass," Masami called out jumping out of the tunnel just before the ice could grab her.

"Tch," Shoto picked up his running. The midday light blinded him for the briefest moments as he ran into the light. That moment costed him. Something slammed into him, throwing him back. Thankfully for him, his training helped him roll to his feet almost instantly.

"Ow," Shoto glanced down to see it was, in fact, Masami that had crashed into him. His eyes snapped forward to see what had hit the demonic girl.

"Giant robots?" Shoto said, slightly confused. Hearing shouting from coming from behind, kicked Shoto back into action. Pushing Masami off Shoto took off running again.

"WHAT'S THIS!" the booming voice of Present Mic echoed out. "WE HAVE OUR FIRST RETURN ALREADY!" Shoto felt a curse spit out of his mouth. Midoriya had already cleared the race. That meant the third place was his best shot now.

"ITS... ITS... OCHACO URARAKA!" Shoto stumbled for a moment then righted himself. He was not expecting that name. What happened?

* * *

~Moments Before~

Izuku and Ochaco came to a stop just after the minefield. Izuku glanced back to see the Zero pointers were kicking to life having only just been able to react to them shooting past.

"Wow," Ochaco said, seeing the tunnel for the finish line.

"Not bad, eh?" Izuku said with a big smile.

"I feel kinda bad now," Ochaco said, looking up at Izuku.

"Why?" Izuku asked.

"I didn't really finish the race," Ochaco said.

"Nonsense, even heroes are allowed short cuts from time to time," Izuku said trying to bring Ochaco's confidence back up.

"You're right," Ochaco said as an idea popped into her head. "After all... I have a race to win," Her hand snapped out and planted on Izuku's chest negating his weight.

"Ochaco!" Izuku said in shock as he floated up.

"Remember," Ochaco smiled. "No Flying," With that, she ran off, leaving Izuku to try and figure out his new predicament.

Ochaco ran with all her might. She wanted to win, but she also felt like she needed to give Izuku a chance. So as she entered the tunnel, she released her quirk on Izuku. Halfway through the tunnel, she heard Izuku's shout as he reached the tunnel.

"Tricky girlfriend," Izuku shouted as he ran at her.

"Easily tricked boyfriend," Ochaco shouted back as she reached the two-thirds mark through the tunnel.

"Should've held a bit longer," Izuku said as he was beside her.

"I had to give you a chance," Ochaco said as she threw her hand out. Izuku easily dodged it knowing it was coming. He, however, didn't see her leg coming. Losing his footing and slamming into the ground steps from the exit. Ochaco smiled back at him as she exited the tunnel and won the race.

* * *

~With the others~

Shoto was finally reaching the final leg of the event. To his surprise, he was still having trouble shaking Tenya and Masami. The two were freakishly fast. Tenya he understood his quirk was Engine after all. But Masami's demon quick was different. It kept changing depending on the event part they were on.

Seeing the mind field forced Shoto to run a bit slower so he could avoid the super blatant mines. His attention again was pulled as he heard several explosions from behind.

Curiosity beat him again, and he looked back. He didn't know what he was looking at. It was Masami, but she looked like she had large bulky arms. She hit mine after mine, but they didn't even budge her.

'Can't go slow,' Shoto thought as he planted his left foot and froze everything ahead of him before taking off with all his speed. The others would have an easier time with the mines but would have to risk slipping on the ice.

A ghost of a smile etched on his face as he heard a curse from Masami as she slipped and fell. She was the closest to him since Tenya had seemingly slowed down a lot at the pits.

* * *

~End of the race~

Izuku stood his arms crossed as he looked at Ochaco. "I'd be mad if I weren't so happy for you," Izuku said making Ochaco smile.

"I told you I was going to take a chance if I saw it," Ochaco replied with a big smile.

"And that's why I can't be mad at you. You said you were going to do it and I still fell for it," The two turned as they heard shouting.

"God Damnit!" Izuku knew that voice. Sure enough a moment later, Shoto appeared out of the tunnel. Followed by dozens of other students.

"And that's the race!" Midnight shouted out. "Now let's see the leader boards," She added.

First Place: Ochaco Uraraka

Second Place: Izuku Midoriya

Third Place: Shoto Todoroki

Fourth Place: Katsuki Bakugo

Fifth Place: Masami Nisshoku

Sixth Place: Tenya Iida

Seventh Place: Ibara Shiozaki

Eight Place: Juzo Honenuki

Ninth Place: Fumikage Tokoyami

Tenth Place: Hanta Sero

Name after name rolled down each student happy that they made it. "Now only the top forty-two students will move on," Midnight announced. "To the students that didn't make it, we have something for you. But for the ones moving on," Midnight pointed to the monitor.

Everyone looked to see the spinning screen. After what felt like forever, the spinning stopped 'Calvary Battle' blinked on the screen.

"Students will form groups of two to four and get into a horse and rider position," Midnight explained as the screen showed them what to do. "Each student will get a set amount of points starting at five," Each student showed up on the screen with a number value next to them. The class all slowly looked towards the winner of the event.

Ochaco stood jaw slacked as she saw her value. 'Ten Million Points' blinked next to her name.

* * *

~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter and the little twist I added to it. I have a few more twists and ideas to come.

{1} I don't think I ever actually said his new height I said he got taller. Izuku with One For All flowing through him grows to 186cm (6'1") making him the same height as Koda and Shoji the only one taller than him.


	13. Second Event Blues

**Chapter Thirteen: Second Event Blues**

_Review Corner Start!_

Didn't get any reviews that I felt required a comment so instead, I'm going to put a sort of apology thing. This chapter took a long time, and for that I'm sorry. Also, this chapter is not going to work like you're expecting it to. The cavalry battle is just horrid to try and write, So I decided to try something else. I hope you like it.

_Review Corner Over!_

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Ochaco stood, slack-jawed her eyes locked on her ten million points. How was she going to make a team? Her thoughts snapped back as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Deku..." Ochaco looked up at her boyfriend.

"You want a full team or just us two?" Izuku asked.

"You want to be on a team with me?" Ochaco asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to be teamed with you?" Izuku asked.

"But my points," Ochaco said.

"So," Izuku said with a smile.

"You!" the two snapped to see a pink haired girl run up to them.

"Me?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, you're the one with the most! I wanna be on your team!" She said with a huge grin.

"What do you bring to a team?" Izuku asked, looking at the pinkette. The girl's smile seemed to brighten.

"Let me introduce you to my babies!" she almost screamed as she showed them several machines. The girl didn't explain how any of them worked and Izuku knew why. They hadn't accepted her.

"Are we allowed to use those?" Ochaco asked.

"Of course. If we couldn't, they would've said so right when I crossed the finish line," the pinkette replied.

"Sorry but I have a plan for what to do," Ochaco said, causing the pinkette to deflate slightly then nod and run off towards Bakugo.

"What's the plan?" Izuku asked.

"Well... I feel like it might be cheating but... could you fly us up above everyone for the whole match?" Ochaco asked.

"You want the easy win?" Izuku asked.

"I know it's probably wrong to do but yes," Ochaco said.

"Honestly I was planning on something else, but we can do that," Izuku replied.

"What was your plan?" Ochaco asked.

"That was going to be a surprise... I'll tell you after the match," Izuku said with a smile. Ochaco knew he was plotting something... but what?

* * *

 **~Cavarly Battle~**

Izuku looked around to see the other teams. Shoto was a huge threat with Tenya, Pinkette, and Momo. Seeing what looked like rollerblades on the bottom of their feet added to Tenya's engine. They were going to be near impossible to outrun.

Katsuki's team looked strong as well with the wall of Ejiro in front. With Mina and Hanta on the sides gave a great defense. Even more so since so many people looked over Hanta, they'd miss his quirk.

A third team confused him. A purple haired boy (1), Masami(2), Mashirao, and a boy from class B. Izuku was getting a massive red flag from him. Masami and Mashirao looked entirely out of it.

Izuku felt Ochaco shift on his back. Feeling her nervousness, he gripped her feet a bit tighter. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought everyone's attention to Midnight.

'Please allow flying, please allow flying, please allow flying,' Izuku repeated in his head again and again.

"Now then before we start. The principal wanted to make sure everyone knew that flying is allowed in this match as it will help people show off their quirks," Midnight said with a smile. Izuku couldn't contain his grin. No one else in the class knew he could fly... they would all learn now.

"With that said," Midnight gave a pause. "BEGIN!" she shouted. Izuku shot off the ground instantly. To his surprise, everyone froze and watched him float higher and higher into the air.

"OF COURSE HE CAN FLY!" he heard a voice scream from below. A smile slid over his face as he stopped and floated in the air.

"Are you sure this is ok? I know it was my plan, but it still feels wrong," Ochaco said.

"I don't see it as wrong. We are simply using my quirk to the best of its ability in this situation." Izuku replied as he started to float around.

"I guess... so what do we do now?" Ochaco asked.

"We watch and get a sense of the quirks we'll face in the final round," Izuku replied.

* * *

~Fourteen Minutes Later~

Izuku and Ochaco floated far above everyone watching them fight desperately. All the while their ten million plus points stayed just out of range.

"What are you planning?" Ochaco asked. She could see a smirk on Izuku's face.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," Izuku said his eyes almost shined with mischievous intent.

"You're being mean," Ochaco said trying to pout.

"Oh come on I really wanna surprise you," Izuku said before his head snapped down and a hand shot out. Ochaco's attention snapped down to see what had happened.

"What is that?" Ochaco asked seeing a dart floating a few feet from them.

"I'd rather not find out but I know who it came from," Izuku replied as his eyes landed on the Pinkette below who was glaring at him.

"Is she holding a rifle?" Ochaco asked.

"last-ditch attempt to ground us. I'd put money on this being a tranq dart," Izuku replied. That action had sealed it he was going through with his plan now.

"Ten seconds left!" Present Mic shouted.

"Almost," Izuku said as he moved a hand out and slowly closed his fist.

"What are you doing?" Ochaco asked.

"Three Seconds!" Present Mic shouted.

"Now!" Izuku shouted as he ripped his hand upwards. What happened next would be the talk of the Sports Festival. As Izuku pulled his hand up every single headband came undone and flew up to his hand. With a second left, Izuku had stolen every single point on the field.

* * *

~On the ground~

Everyone glared upwards as the second event closed and save for one team nobody had points. Midnight was quick to call up Nezu for help.

"Impressive he stole all the points with moments left," Nezu said.

"That's what I just said... What should I do? This has never happened before," Midnight replied.

"Worry not I will handle it," Nezu replied a moment before the stadium's titan screen flared to life.

"Greetings Sports Festival!" Nezu spoke gaining everyone's attention. "As it appears that Midoriya managed to steal everyone's points we will hold a small Battle Royal to pick the contestants for the final event," Nezu explained as a sixteen man tournament bracket appeared. A moment after the bracket showed Izuku and Ocacho's names appeared on the list of sixteen.

"We have fourteen spots open and forty contestants," Nezu said. "May the best win,"

* * *

~Battle Royal Ring~ (Same as 3rd event ring)

"I can't believe you did something like that," Ochaco said looking at Izuku.

"I thought it was a good idea," Izuku replied with a smile.

"Next time maybe run it past me too?" Ochaco asked.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise," Izuku said pretending to pout.

"Oh don't try that on me," Ochaco said trying to hide a smile.

"You two are a cute couple," the voice of Midnight spoke out softly.

"Thanks," Ochaco said without hesitation.

"Oh not trying to hide it?" Midnight asked.

"We're not hiding it but we aren't going to shout it from the rooftops either... not yet at least," Izuku explained making Ochaco's face flush at the idea of Izuku screamed that he loved her from the top of the school.

"That's adorable," Midnight said before turning her attention to the ring.

* * *

~In the Ring~

"Begin!" Nezu shouted. A moment later a wall of ice and an explosion went off. "Oh my, it looks like Bakugo and Todoroki just eliminated ten people a piece,"

"I didn't stand a chance," Hanta complained.

"You're not alone," a disembodied voice complained.

"Ribbit,"

"Class 1-A elitists," Neito shouted.

"It's nothing to do with the class. They just eliminated us," Mina replied seeing Neito complain about her class for no reason.

"From forty to twenty in an instant. Man, I wish I had explosive power like that," Denki complained.

"You do it just lacks a knockback," Rikkido said.

* * *

~Back in the ring~

With half the contested left everyone was on much higher guard. Only six people had to be taken out now. Both Katsuki and Shoto stood with their backs to the ring out.

'Who will move fist?' Katsuki thought before he saw a burst of speed to his left. 'Four Eyes it is,' Katsuki was about to fire when he saw Tenya not running at him but pushing Yuga and a class b student out of bounds.

Four to go.

Shot stepped down and pushed another two out.

Two left.

Bakugo snapped his hands to either side and left loose knocking out four each.

"That's enough," Nezu spoke. "The last two to fall out of the ring move on. Nisshoku, Hitoshi you pass," A sigh of relief left both of them.

"Now let's move on to the matches!" Nezu shouted as the screen flared to life and names started filling in the Tournament board.

1\. Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ejiro Kirishima

2\. Shoto Todoroki Vs. Masami Nisshoku

3\. Juzo Honenuki Vs. Tenya Iida

4\. Itsuka Kendo Vs. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Ibara Shiozaki Vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

6\. Mashiro Ojiro Vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

7\. Mei Hatsume Vs. Shinso Hitoshi

8\. Kyoka Jiro Vs. Ochaco Uraraka

"The first match will start in fifteen minutes. Rest while you can contestants," Nezu said.

* * *

 **~Hozu City: Darkened Ally~**

Ingenium ran into a darkened ally towards a figure. Leaping through the air he landed in front of his target. "Hero Killer! I am here to stop you in the name of justice," Ingenium said as he looked at the man who had slain so many heroes.

"Ingenium not one on my list but I'll eliminate you too," Stain said as he drew his sword.

"Not if I bring you in first!" Ingenium shouted as he launched himself at the hero killer. With a spin, he sent and empowered kick at Stain. To his surprise Stain dodged him with little effort. Skidding to a stop the two stared each other down again.

'Not good he's a lot faster than I expected,' Ingenium thought as he watched Stain who in turn watched him. The next move could very well end their fight. While he was a pro and his quirk well known. Next to nothing was known about stain's quirk. The only thing that was known was he could someone paralyze his targets.

Focusing all his power Ingenium shot forward. He had one shot. He had to take it. As he closed in Stain moved forward into his charge. Ingenium's world went white with pain. Stain had gotten him. He was so much faster than he'd been expecting.

Ingenium dropped to his knees as Stain freed his sword. "I actually liked you somewhat. But you're still just a fake,"

"INGENIUM!" a voice screamed as a black clawed foot slammed into Stain's face knocking him away.

"Blinkspeed," Ingenium spoke softly.

"I gotcha boss," Blinkspeed said as he lifted Ingenium up. With a singular plan on his mind, Blinkspeed tried to run. Ingenium tried his best to run alongside him but lacked power. He had lost a lot of blood quickly thanks to the gut wound.

Just as they started to really move they stopped. Blinkspeed slowly looked down to see a blade sticking out of his chest. Stain and thrown the perfect throw and almost cut his heart in half.

Ingenium stared in shock as Blinkspeed died almost instantly. His eyes didn't even get to close. A look of fear was lest etched on Blinkspeed's face. Stain stepped forward and reclaimed his sword.

"Not who I was aiming for but this bastard gave me a hell of a concussion... Since he only tried to save you and not fight," Stain paused to shake his head. "I'll let you live in his stead,"

"Bastard," Ingenium said slowly as he collapsed just as police and swat arrived. Stain already long gone.

* * *

 **~End Notes~ I hope you guys liked the twists to the second event and Stain's first appearance. if not... not much I can do for you.**

 **(1) I skipped over the whole declaration of war from Shinso as Izuku was training thus wasn't there for it.**

 **(2) Had Shinso pick Masami instead of Yuga since she would appear stronger to him.**


	14. Third Event Begins

Chapter Fourteen: Third Event Begins!

~A/N~ Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

_Review Corner Start_

To Jss2141: I have no idea who that is. Never watched Jojo lol.

To deathstalker982: Thanks for the review, my defense you ever try throwing something that's not meant to be thrown while trying to shake off a concussion? Stain was not happy that he killed Blinkspeed, but it happened, and he moved on. Mistakes were made and will be dealt with. No rewriting will be done.

To emiya-excalibur: Please see the comment above. I am glad you liked my little Izuku troll moment.

To Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I'd say less miracle and more 'Oh hey I think I can do this... yes yes I can sweet,' kind of moment.

To NPGamer11: Ha beat you to it! also truthfully that part almost didn't happen as I thought of it as I was writing part one of the Sports Festival but thought people would start complaining that Izuku is getting too overpowered. Then I remembered that's the point of this fic and ran with it.

ToXerzo LotCN: Who said he wasn't crippled? You'll have to wait and see if he pulls through.

To OMNISENSE95: Who knows... something might happen something might not happen.

To MightyMackinac: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much. I hope to keep you, and everyone else entertained.

_Review Corner End_

* * *

Chapter Start!

Izuku stood at the edge of the doorway. The final event was about to start. It didn't matter how strong he was. This was nerve-racking. "Deku," Izuku looked back to see Ochaco walking up.

"Hey," He smiled softly.

"I just wanted to wish you luck quick," Ochaco said before hugging Izuku. One Izuku happily returned.

"Thanks, Ochaco," Izuku said with a smile. Ochaco smiled back for a moment then pulled him down into a kiss.

"It's time, ladies and gentlemen! the final event!" the echoing voice of Present Mic rang out, pulling the love birds apart.

"Kick butt and I'll see you in the finals," Ochaco said before running off.

* * *

~Up in the crowd~

Inko walked behind Toshinori heading towards their own personal skybox. Being friends with All Might had some very nice perks. "Here we are," Toshinori said opening a door for Inko.

"Oh, my," Inko said in surprise. The skybox was not what she was expecting. She was assumed it would be a couple of nicer chairs to watch from. What the skybox was was a fully stocked room with food, drinks, and a beautiful shot of the ring.

"The first match should be starting soon," Toshinori said as Inko moved to the seat. Her son was up first she wasn't going to miss a moment of his match.

"Who's Izuku fighting?" Inko asked as she got into her seat.

"Young Kirishima. He has a hardening quirk that lets him strengthen his skin," Toshinori replied as he sat down next to Inko.

"I what Izuku will do," Inko said.

"It will be interesting to see what young Midoriya does," Toshinori looked down to the ring hearing Present Mic's voice.

* * *

~Final Event~

"The first match is about to start! Coming out of the right tunnel Class 1-A's Representative the Telekinetic beast Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku shook his head lightly, being called a beast was a new one.

"And out of the Left tunnel from Class 1-A as well. The wall of muscle and sheer determination Ejiro Kirishima!" Ejiro came out waving clearly hiding his nerves better.

"I've got my work cut out for me," Ejiro said as he stepped into the ring.

"I've got a request for you Kirishima," Izuku said getting the redhead to pause.

"What's up?"Ejiro asked.

"My quirk is super strong, but my body is falling behind... My request is not to take it personally that I'm gonna try and win this fight without using my quirk too much," Izuku explained and to his surprise, Ejiro smiled brightly.

"Now that's manly. You see a weakness building and your facing it head-on. I'm in!" Ejiro said with a big grin.

"I'm guessing you two are ready then?" Midnight asked.

"Born ready!" Ejiro said with a smile still broad on his face.

"As I can be," Izuku replied as he took a somewhat defensive stance.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted. With her shout, both contestants ran forward. Ejiro won out in the first swing his hardened fist clocking Izuku a crossed the face and knocking him down.

"Come on, Midoriya! You want to better yourself then I'll be your grinding wheel!" Ejiro shouted as he lunged at the downed Izuku. Said greenette barely rolled out of the way in time.

"I think you almost knocked a tooth out," Iuzku said as he got to his feet.

"Then I'll hit harder next time," Ejiro said as the two clashed again. Izuku saw the haymaker coming dodged and drive a fist into Ejiro's side.

"Ouch," Izuku recoiled with a stinging hand.

"Gotta hit a lot harder if you wanna beat my hardening," Ejiro laughed right as a hardened knee slammed into Izuku's gut.

"Repel," Izuku said weakly knocking Ejiro back with a burst of telekinetic power.

"Nope!" Ejiro said as he closed the gap quickly and clocked Izuku a crossed the face again. "I won't give you a second to breathe!" Ejiro added as he jumped on Izuku and started raining down blows.

"Typhoon Burst!" Izuku shouted, throwing Ejiro to the other side of the ring.

"What's the matter Midoriya? Can't beat me without your quirk?" Ejiro said with a huge grin.

"I'll admit I was stupid," Izuku said getting Ejiro to pause again.

"What?" Ejiro asked.

"I didn't think my physical strength was that far behind... I'll have to redouble my regular training. Thanks for showing me how far I am behind," Izuku explained.

"Yeah, man! Now do me a favor," Ejiro said.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not dumb enough to think I stand a chance once you start using your quirk. So I want you to give me your best shot," Ejiro said.

"Kirishima... I killed someone with my best shot," Izuku warned.

"I gave you your request now give me mine," Ejiro said as his quirk overtook his body.

"Fine," Izuku said as he brought All For One to life. Lines of energy came to life as his green lightning started to flow around his body.

"Woah," Ejiro said with wide eyes.

"This is what happened when I push my quirk through my whole body. When I turn the tap to the max and let it all flow," Izuku said with a clenched fist.

"I can't in a good conscious hit you with everything. So instead I'll offer a trade. Instead of my strongest, I'll give you my newest," An instant later he was in front of Ejiro.

"Shit," Ejiro said, unable to even see Izuku move.

"Quaking Palm!" Izuku shouted as he slammed his open hand into Ejiro's chest. The result was the hardened body of Ejiro slammed into the wall of the stadium and sent a crack to the roof.

Izuku stood staring into the hole he'd sent Ejiro into. "Kirishima?" Izuku asked, starting to feel nervous.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ejiro's voice echoed out from the hole.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"More or less... I think you broke a few ribs, but I'll live," Ejiro said as he finally pulled himself free of the wall.

"Kirishima is out of bounds. Mirdoriya wins," Midnight shouted. Izuku let One For All ebb away.

* * *

~Second Match~

"Quiet the first match. But that's the past onto the future and the second match!" Present Mic shouted out. "Coming from the right entrance from class 1-A. It's the son of Endeavour and a powerhouse among powerhouses. It's Shoto Todoroki," Shoto didn't react to the introduction. He only cared about getting the match started so it could end.

"And from the left entrance another class 1-A student. The demonic force Masami Nisshoku," Unlike Shoto Masami walked out waving to the crowd and blowing kisses.

"Are you done?" Shoto asked seeing Masami was still pandering to the crowd.

"It's called showmanship try it sometime," Masami said as he crouched down her hands on the ground.

"Looks like both of you are ready," Midnight said. Shoto simply nodded while Masami grinned.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

Shoto was quick to step forward sending ice towards Masami. To his surprise, she dodged his ice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. Her arms had lengthened slightly and her hands had morphed to look more like paws.

"Your speed form," Shoto guessed as he sent another wave of ice out. Just like the first Masami dodged with her increased speed.

"Best shot I got," Masami replied right before she charged forward. Shoto was forced to back peddle a few steps. Masami had closed the ground faster than he expected. But not fast enough. Shoto placed his hand onto Masami's shoulder as she landed.

"Shit," was all Masami managed to say before she was frozen solid. Midnight looked to the girl her whip lifting up.

"Nisshoku is unable to continue. Todoroki wins," Shoto turned and just as quickly as he froze Masami he thawed her.

"Stupid ice," Masami growled as she shook lightly and walked off. Shoto gave a slight nod to Midnight then left himself.

* * *

~Third Match~

"Onto the third match!" Present Mic shouted out. "Coming from the right entrance class 1-B recommendation student Juzo Honenuki," Juzo looked up to the announcer box for a moment. That's all he got?

"And from the right side Class 1-A's resident speed freak Tenya Iida!" Tenya walked into the area his mind clear and his goal set. He would win the tournament and show his family he'd gotten better.

"Are you gentlemen ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Tenya replied. Juzo chose not to reply and only nodded.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted. Tenya shot forward hoping to close the distance. Juzo knelt putting a hand on the ground. The area floor quickly started to soften becoming more like mud than concrete.

"I saw that trick in the second event," Tenya said while leaping over the attempt to stick him down. The distance between the two was gone and Tenya reached attempting to grab Juzo. His hands found nothing but air. Juzo had used his attack as a means of escape.

"Who said I was attacking," Juzo's voice echoed out as he rose from the muddy concrete far from Tenya's grasp.

"I hadn't thought you could travel with your quirk. I'll have to adjust my plans," The two stood at a stalemate for a few moments before Tenya shot forward again.

"Same ploy it seems," Juzo said before bringing both hands down softening everything in front of him. Tenya failed to jump in time and felt his legs sink into the muddy ground.

"I have no choice," Tenya said before the muddy ground erupted around him. "Recipro Burst!" Juzo barely leaned back in time to dodge the knee that almost caught him in the chin.

"So fast," Juzo hadn't expected that kind of speed.

"I apologize for this," Tenya said as he managed to grab Juzo's shirt as he landed just behind the young hero to be.

"What?" Juzo asked right before Tenya put all his might into throwing Juzo. His tactic worked out as Juzo flew through the air and slammed into the ground just outside of the ring.

"Honenuki is out of bounds. Iida wins," Midnight called out. Tenya walked over to Juzo offering him a hand.

"Sorry about the throw. I didn't want to risk you softening the ground again," Tenya said.

"No worries, you're a lot faster than I thought you were," Juzo answered as he took Tenya's hand and got pulled to his feet.

"True sportsmanship there!" Present Mic called out.

* * *

~Fourth Match~

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen! the fourth match begins!" Present Mic shouted out.

"Coming out of the right entrance Class 1-B's representative Itsuka Kendo," Kendo smiled as she stepped into the ring.

"Coming from the left tunnel the explosive deviant Katsuki Bakugo," Bakugo growled his hand twitching as he walked into the ring.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

"Ready," Itsuka said taking her stance.

"Let's just do this," Katuski growled.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

"DIE!" Katuski shouted throwing his hands forward letting loose a large explosion. Itsuka barely had a chance to put her hands up in defense before the explosion reached her.

The crowd went silent as they waited for the smoke to clear. Nobody had moved since Katsuki sent his first explosion. Finally after what felt like an eternity the smoke cleared. Kneeling just outside of the ring was Itsuka. Pain etched a crossed her face. In an attempt to guard herself, she had enlarged her hands. Sadly that just increased the amount of damage Katsuki's explosion had done to her hands.

"Itsuka Kendo is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugo wins," Midnight shouted. Itsuka barely registered the results as she shakingly looked at her badly burnt hands.

"Come on you need to see Recovery girl," Midnight placed a hand on Itsuka's shoulder as she walked past.

"R... right," Itsuka groaned out trying her best to not move her hands.

"There you have it, folks! An explosive victory for Bakugo. We will take a few minutes to repair the ring and start with the second half of the bracket," Present Mic explained.

* * *

~Hallway~

Izuku took a soothing breath as he walked towards the ring. His match with Shoto was next. So focused on keeping his nerves straight he failed to see the larger figure of Endeavor step in front of him.

"Boy," Izuku's attention snapped back and zeroed in on Endeavor.

"Endeavor," Izuku said surprised to see the second place hero.

"It's my Shoto's destiny to surpass All Might," Endeavor said as if it were fact.

"And?" Izuku asked.

"Don't take it personally when he beats you," Endeavor added.

"We'll see I aim to pass All Might myself," Izuku said as he walked past Endeavor. Now he really needed to clear his head.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to take a quick moment to explain how I worked the fights. A friend of mine told me a good way to work out a fight was to treat it like a D&D fight. So each fight I gave the characters a D-20 roll to see who would hit first then rolled again to see if they would hit. I hope that explains why Bakugo beat Kendo in one move and how Masami managed to dodge Todoroki. Dice rolls lol

P.S. Please give my second MHA story's first chapter a read. MHA with a minor WoW crossover with a poll on my profile. I'd love to see some more votes into it.


	15. Matches Continue

**Chapter Fifteen: Matches Continue**

~A/N~ Second half of the first rounds begin. Sorry for the mistake at the end of the last chapter. I forgot the second half and almost skipped the talk between Izuku and Shoto. Also, sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. Pokemon Sword kinda happened and took over everything.

_Review Corner Starts_

To Xerzo LotCN: Simple for each fight, I rolled a D-20 Dice, and Izuku rolled shit several times, whereas Ejiro rolled pretty good, so I worked with it, and that's the result. As for Masami's demon quirk, it will evolve. I've never gone into the inner workings of her quirk since she's a minor character, but she will become a locked type eventually.

To Gold Testament: I know right. Endeavor's quirk is awesome and is sadly wasted on a pissy little bitch of a man.

To OMNISENSE95: More or less, yes.

To avidreader-everafter: I'm glad you liked it. He is my favorite student, so I'm happy I did justice to him for you.

To ChunkyFunkyMunky: I made Aizawa a man of his word, and he expelled the last-place student in the Quirk assessment test. That student was Mineta. Masami is his replacement and was introduced in a side/endnote of chapter Six and properly introduced in chapter Seven. She's a minor character, so she's not getting a ton of spotlight.

To Jekks: at the moment, I hope to continue through the whole series, but you never know things happen.

_Review Corner Ends_

* * *

Chapter Start!

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the fifth match!" Present Mic shouted as Momo walked into the arena.

"Coming in on our right with Hyper Intelligence and beauty. Yaoyorozu Momo!" Momo's face flushed red as she heard Present Mic's intro of her.

"And from out left the Godly woman Ibara Shiozaki," Momo watched as the vine haired woman stepped into the ring. She had seen her use her quirk with a shocking level of skill during the race and the cavalry events. But she also knew how to win.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

"Ready," Momo replied.

"As am I," Ibara added.

"Then let's get started," Midnight shouted, starting the fight. Ibara snapped to action, her hair slamming into the ground, digging towards Momo.

 _'From below,'_ Momo jumped to the side while channeling her power into her hand. Momo watched as vines burst from the ground, all reaching for her. Her quirk finished just before the vines could reach her.

"Too slow," Momo shouted before pulling a curved sword from her palm, cutting the vines away. Landing safely away from the vines, Momo turned her attention to Ibara and shot forward.

"I will pass this test," Ibara spoke as her vine hair shot forward. Momo dipped passed the vines as she attempted to close the gap. Each time Ibara's vines neared Momo, they were effortlessly cut away.

"Got you," Momo said reached Ibara having slipped or cut her way past each attempt. Ibara's eyes shot wide as she felt the pommel of Momo's sword slam into her gut. With a swift strike to the vine girl's head, the match was over.

"Winner by knockout Momo Yaoyorozu," Midnight shouted. Momo bowed lightly before leaving the stage.

* * *

~Outside the Arena~

Izuku stood his back against a wall. He was trying to clear his mind the best he could. Endeavor had left Izuku feeling weird. What kind of father talks about their kid like that.

"Midoriya-san," Izuku turned to see Shoto standing in a doorway.

"Todoroki-san," Izuku replied.

"We need to talk," Shoto said unblinkingly.

"Ok, lead the way," Izuku pushed off the wall and moved to follow Shoto.

~Hallway~

"What's this about?" Izuku asked.

"I saw my shitstain of a father talking to you. What was it about?" Shoto asked.

"He said something about it being your duty to surpass All Might," Izuku replied.

"I see," Shoto said, looking down at his left hand.

"With calling him a shitstain and never using your left, I'd assume you've got some hatred against your father," Izuku said.

"Something like that," Shoto said, his eyes slowly drifting up to meet Izuku's. "Have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?"

"Yeah, it happened a lot after the second generation of quirks. High ranking or rich families would essentially buy a person for the sole purpose of having stronger kids," Izuku replied.

"Correct... I am one of them," Shoto said, looking back to his hand.

"Your father bought your mother," Izuku said, getting a nod from Shoto. "And the burn?"

"My mother snapped. She wasn't able to take the stress anymore. Dealing with him every day became too much, and she poured boiling water on my face," Shoto explained.

"This is what lead to refusing to use your fire?" Izuku asked.

"Yes... I won't use my fire. I'll become a great hero without his father's flame," Shoto said, clenching his right hand and lifting it as ice formed. "I'll become the number one without ever using his quirk," Izuku stood in silence. He wanted to hit Shoto now. He needed to be set straight.

"But now I have an important question for you," Shoto said, regaining Izuku's attention.

"What's up?" Izuku asked.

"Are you All Might's secret love child?" Shoto asked. A smirk shot over Izuku's face before he burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. No, All Might is not my father. My father is Hisashi Midoriya and currently works in America. He uses his fire breathing to power factories," Izuku explained.

 **"That's it, folks!"** the screaming voice of Present Mic echoed out. "The First rounds are done we'll be taking a break to server our competitor's some lunch and clean up the arena,"

"Lunchtime... If we're done here," Izuku paused, getting a nod from Shoto. "Good, I have a girlfriend to see," Izuku smiled and turned.

"Midoirya-san..." Shoto spoke.

"Yes?" Izuku asked.

"Why are you and her dating. You should be focusing on school," Shoto said.

"We're dating because we like each other. Having Ochaco-chan at my side makes me stronger. She fuels my drive to be the best," Izuku replied, smiling happily as he thought of Ochaco.

"Fair enough, I won't keep you any longer," Shoto said, seeing the smile on Izuku's face made Shoto look down again. To be able to smile like that. Would he ever be able to smile like that... Like All Might.

* * *

~Cafeteria~

Izuku smiled, and he slipped past person after person, his eyes locked on a bob of brown hair. Moving past Iida and reaching Ochaco, he slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her into a backward hug.

"Deku-kun... you scared me," Ochaco said as a smile coming to her face.

"Sorry," Izuku replied as he nuzzled into Ochaco's neck.

"What's up with you?" Ochaco asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but you're normally a little more reserved,"

"I talked with Todoroki-san. He asked why I was dating you and not solely focused on school. It just made me think about you more and more... And how happy I am to be with you," Izuku explained.

"Deku-kun," Ochaco smiled, her face flushing red. Izuku released Ochaco, letting her return to the line, and both got lunch.

"So I missed the last matches... Who won?" Izuku asked.

"Ojiro-san was able to beat Tetsutetsu-san after a really long fight. That Shinso guy won without lifting a finger. Hatsume-san just walked out of the ring after they said their best wishes," Ochaco explained.

"I missed your match, too," Izuku said looked down slightly.

"It's fine, Deku. I won, Jiro-san didn't have anything to counter me when I closed the gap," Ochaco said with a smile.

"Well, we did say we'd see each other in the finals," Izuku smiled.

"Hey, Uraraka-san," The two looked up to see Masami.

"Nisshoku-san," Ochaco smiled.

"I wanted to warn you about Shinso," Masami said.

"What about him?" Ochaco asked.

"His quirk... it let him take control of me somehow," Masami said.

"Oh, a brainwashing quirk... What do you remember?" Izuku asked.

"He asked if I'd join his team for the calvary battle then nothing till it was over," Masami explained.

"Activated by responding to him," Izuku said with Ochaco nodding.

"So all I have to do is not respond," Ochaco said.

"Yeah," Masami replied before jumping slightly. "Sorry, my phone scared me," she laughed lightly before pulling her phone out and walking off.

"You have to face Todoroki-san next, right?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, that will be a fun one," Izuku smirked.

"You're planning something I can see it in those eyes," Ochaco said.

"Nothing too crazy... I think Todoroki-san needs a bit of a wake-up call," Izuku replied with a slight smile.

"Well, either way, let's get some food," Ochaco replied, knowing she wouldn't be able to change Izuku's mind.

* * *

~Arena~

 **"Here we go!"** Present Mic shouted. **"The second round of fight's begin!"** the crowd cheered heavily as Midnight returned to her stand, showing the first match was about to start.

"Let's get the show on the road," Midnight shouted.

 **"First, to enter the arena. Son of Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki!"** Present Mic called out as a pissed off Shoto stepped into the ring.

"Where's Midoriya?" Midnight asked, seeing the green-haired teen had yet to appear.

"Perhaps he's forfeiting," Shoto said blankly.

"I am Here!" Izuku's voice echoed out as he slammed into the ring. "Sorry I got... uh, distracted," Izuku rubbed the back of his head a blush on his face.

"Make out with your girlfriend on your own time," Shoto almost growled. Izuku only laughed in response.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yes," Shoto growled lightly.

"I am," Izuku said.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted. A second later, the arena had a new glacier in it.

"And Shoto starts strong? Has he beaten Midoriya?" Present Mic asked through shivers.

"AS IF," a thunderous shout echoed out as the ice shattered. Izuku stood almost completely unfazed green lightning dancing around his body.

"Did... you just shrug off a glacier?" Midnight asked.

"It wasn't hard," Izuku said as the green lightning faded.

"Focus!" Shoto shouted as he shot more Ice at Izuku.

"Nah," Izuku flicked one finger shattering Shoto's attack before it could reach him.

"What do you mean, 'Nah'?" Shoto growled.

"Well, if you're going to half-ass it, I will too," Izuku replied.

"What?" Shoto growled.

"You think you can skate by in life using half your power? Well, sorry to say this is where that ends," Izuku said before his full cowl erupted around him again.

"Did my shitstain of a father put you up to this?" Shoto asked.

"No, This is a mission I've given to myself. If you want a chance at beating me, you'll have to go all out," Izuku replied as he casually backhanded away more ice.

"I won't use his quirk," Shoto said.

 **"Your quirk,** " Izuku said as he stomped his foot, causing the whole ring to shake. The crowd had gone silent, seeing how easily Izuku was shrugging off Shoto's ice.

"It's your quirk: not his, yours. Just like your Ice isn't your mother's. **IT'S YOURS!"** Izuku shouted.

"Uh... Cementoss... What do we do?" Midnight asked, seeing the furry almost radiating off Izuku.

"He's not done anything to require action yet," Cementoss replied.

Shoto took a step back, his mind racing. Izuku literally shrugged off his strongest attack. "Why do you care so much?" Shoto asked.

"Because I want you to shine brighter than your father. Show the world that despite his crappy attempt at fatherhood, you're still strong," Izuku said.

"Why?" Shoto asked.

"You know I've wanted to ask you this... Why, if you hate your father so much, do you act like a mini-me of him?" Izuku asked.

"What," Shoto asked furry starting to spike in his blood.

"If you truly wanted to be different, you should be accepting help, smiling brightly, rushing to the aid of people not standing stoically and focusing solely on beating the enemy," Izuku said.

"I..." Shoto blinked a few times, his mind racing again.

"So let me ask you, Shoto Todoroki," Izuku was now mere feet from Shoto. "What kind of man do you want to be? A petty child who hates his father? or a Hero who overcomes what life threw at him,"

 _'You still want to be a hero, right?'_ Shoto slowly looks up at Izuku. Shoto froze as his mother's words echoed through his mind. Everything he had forgotten so long ago came flooding back.

"I WANT TO BE A HERO!" Shoto screamed as his left side erupted into fire. {1}

"There you go!" Izuku smiled as he jumped back.

"You asked for this," Shoto said as he summoned up as much ice and fire as he could.

"I did now let's see who stands taller!" Izuku shouted as he channeled his power.

"Thank you," Shoto said as he threw his left forward.

"Quaking Palm!" Izuku shouted as Shoto's fire shot out. The two attacks smashed into each other shaking the entire arena. Smoke filled the air hiding the two contestants away.

"What happened!" Present Mic shouted out as the area slowly came back into view.

"I can't see anything yet," Midnight said, trying to see into the fading smoke.

Another few moments went by before everyone was able to see once more. To their shock, standing unmoved in the ring was Izuku. Shoto's attack hadn't moved him an inch.

"Where's Todoroki?" Midnight asked. Izuku only pointed in response. Against the wall of the arena laid Shoto. A barrier of Ice sat behind him, having softened his hit.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is your winner!" Midnight shouted, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

* * *

~Skybox~

"That was truly something," Inko said, still trying to calm down after losing sight of Izuku in the dust.

"That it was. Even in a battle, he does everything he can to help someone. He truly has the heart of a hero," Toshinori said with a proud smile.

"He really does," Inko smiled. a soft hum started echoing, causing the two to pause.

"I think that's you," Toshinori said.

"Oh my god, that is me!" Inko said a huge smile coming to her face as she recognized the song and who it meant was calling.

"Shi-Kun!" Inko shouted just after answering the phone.

"Ko-Chan!" The voice of her husband responded.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Inko said, still shocked he was calling.

"I took a few days off to rest and thought I'd stay up so I could call you," Hisashi answered.

"That's wonderful you've been working so hard lately," Inko said, knowing it had been a bit since they last talked.

"Yeah, sorry, a few things came up... How's my boy doing?" Hisashi asked.

"He's doing very well. In U.A. as you know," Inko said.

"Oh, crap! Did I miss the sports festival?" Hisashi asked quickly.

"It's going on right now. If you have the channel, you can still see highlights and Izuku's next match," Inko explained.

"He's still in it! That's my boy! I gotta call him later," Hisashi said, his voice holding tons of pride and joy.

"He'd love that," Inko said, smiling happily. Toshinori smiled and excused himself, letting Inko talk. He had to start getting ready anyways.

* * *

 **~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. I hope it won't take as long to get the next chapter out.**

 **{1} Sorry it got rushed, but the original part is excellent, and just about every fanfic has that part, so I felt like we've read it plenty, so I glossed over it.**


	16. The Pantheon

**Chapter Fifteen point Five: The Pantheon**

~A/N~ So this isn't a full chapter as it more of a side-step to possibly prep for future stuff. I wanted to put this out to see what you, my lovely readers, think of it. If it is poorly received or just feels like a dead-end, it will be dropped.

 **_Review Corner Start_**

To Malchior: Well, since we don't know how her vines work as we've learned next to nothing about 1-B, I took a liberty with her quirk. And if you feel that strongly about it, write your own fic and do it that way.

To omniscient tree: I might have missed it, but I thought I said he had green lightning. His Full Cowl is supposed to be the same appearance-wise as it is in Manga/Anime. I've been working on adding/adjusting chapters, so when I get around to Full Cowl, I'll make sure it says the lightning is there.

To kavoss: No, not dead, just stupidly busy. Not tons of writing time sadly.

To Xerzo LotCN: Never said no to adding stuff for my OC, just trying not to focus on her too much. She's not the main character, so I'm trying not to Marry Sue her into everything. I do have plans for her. She's gonna get some spotlight in the Stain Arc, little spoiler there.

To willcraftNEX: I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying my work. Reviews/comments like this really put a smile on my face.

To SrChangeling1: I wouldn't say she'd fail just because she didn't save Izuku. I doubt saving one person would make up for all her points. If they did a lot more people would be in U.A. at least you'd think so lol.

To DaDragon562: More parts will be added in the future. It's a work in progress since I only thought of going with the absent but still loving dad angle in chapter fifteen. I plan to go back and add more calls and parts later.

To Kipplee: I actually sat down and really thought about your comment and came up with this answer for you. Just because you understand how something works. Or in Izuku's case, Understands it all does not mean he's ready to use the power fully. The extra year of training he gets is what gives him his power. He had the understanding but not the ability to use it properly. So extra training.

To Knighthunter911700: Your wish will be granted. I do plan to do a date chapter once the Sports Festival is done. I adore fluff even if I'm only so-so at writing it.

 **_Review Corner Closed_**

Chapter Start!

* * *

 **~Unknown Location~**

Unhappy was the easest word that described how Kai felt right now. His base of operations was being decimated, tossed to the side like toys. A single man was ripping his world asunder. A man that seemingly came out of nowhere. Kai had quickly turned tail and ran into his base. He needed to get away, but he wasn't going to leave without Eri.

Kai had just reached her room when he felt it. He was being watched. He slowly turned to see the man standing a few feet away. Clad in a stark white suit. Not a single drop of blood on him after he turned Kai's most fearsome fighters into mulch.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, unable to comprehend someone so powerful. The man seemed plain enough. Shoulder length brown hair swept backward with a single strand hanging in front of his face. The man appeared to have some affinity with white. From his expensive-looking jacket to his high-class shoes, everything he was wearing was white. Everything except for the tie that he wore, that was black as the void itself.

"I am Mordecai," Mordecai answered as if Kai should've known.

"What do you want? Why did you slaughter my men?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I didn't kill a single one of them. That was Zero," Mordecai answered.

"Zero?" Kai asked.

"Yes?" An overly excited voice answered. Kai felt a new kind of fear run down his spine at that voice. It came from behind him... From inside Eri's room.

"Ah, you've gotten her then?" Mordecai asked.

"Yup. She's such a sweetheart too," Zero answered. Kai slowly looked over his shoulder as the door opened.

"Move it whelp," A Light pink-haired, pink-skinned woman said. She must have been Zero. Like Mordecai, she was clean of any sign that she had slaughtered everyone above. Unlike Mordecai, she wasn't clad in all white. She wore a pair of baggy white pants, a black tub-top, arm warmers, and golden bracelets.

"Very good. Let us leave then," Mordecai said, turning away from Kai while Zero walked up to him.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave?" Kai growled.

"Eri, go with my friend here. I'll see you up top in a second," Zero said, handing Eri over to Mordecai.

"Try not to play too much," Mordecai said as a grin slid over his face.

"No promises," Zero replied. With that said, Mordecai vanished before their eyes and Eri with him.

"I'll kill you for that," Kai growled, reaching to remove his gloves. Only he never got the chance. In the blink of an eye, Zero was in front of him. Kai barely had an opportunity to reach before pain erupted from his arms. With a cry of pain, Kai fell to his knees. Blood poured out of the stumps that were now his arms. Mustering his strength, he looked up to see Zero chewing. She had bitten off both his hand.

"What are you?" Kai asked.

"Hungry," Zero replied as her mouth opened again. Kai could only stare in horror as her jaw unhinged like a snake. He barely managed to see her tongue shoot out of her mouth and wrap around his neck. With ridiculous ease, he was lifted into the air as if he were no more than a slab of meat to the pink-skinned monster.

"I've had better, but you tide me over until I can get a proper meal," Zero growled out. A moment later, Kai Chisaki was gone. Devoured.

* * *

~Outside~

Mordecai sat looking at Eri, who seemed scared but also relieved. He knew why. She was free of Chisaki, but she didn't know what he wanted with her. "You don't have to worry. You will come under no harm with us," Mordecai said.

"Well, that wasn't nearly enough," Zero said as she joined the two. Eri quickly moved to her. Mordecai actually felt a laugh almost escape him. The little girl felt safest around the empty void of hunger that was Zero. She was lucky they needed her, or she would've been eaten along with the rest of the Yakuza.

"Let's go. We need to start showing her the ropes, and we need to summon the other eight," Mordecai commanded.

"Do we really have to summon all of them? Can't we leave Orochi and Nagasako out?" Zero asked.

"No. All of The Ten must be summoned," Mordecai said with a devious grin.

"Well, this will be the first time in fifteen years that all ten of the Pillars will be in one spot," Zero said as a black portal opened before them. "Don't worry, little one. It won't hurt you," she added, feeling Eri's grip tighten.

"Yes, It has been too long since The Pantheon has met up," Mordecai said, stepping into the portal. Zero followed behind. Once she stepped through the portal closed, leaving an empty and surprisingly clean courtyard behind.

* * *

 **~End Notes~** So yeah there you have it. My big bads. The Pantheon. I hope this little side-step was fun to read. Please let me know what you thought of it.

Also, I wonder if who will know what two characters I referenced for Mordecai and Zero. +5000 points if you can guess both. One will probably be easy. The other less so... I think.


End file.
